A Gundam Wing Ghost Story I & II 2x5 Style
by Terrenis
Summary: To rescue Wufei, Duo must go to the hell. Is he able to help his love? And can Duo find Wufei's rebirth after he had buried him? YAOI Warning 2x5 COMPLETED
1. PART I Prologue

  
  
A Gundam Wing Ghost Story I & II (Wufei x Duo - Style)  
  
Part: Prologue/?  
  
Author: Terrenis-chan (That's me. )  
  
E-Mail: Terrenisweb.de or terrenis-changmx.net  
  
FF Gundam Wing  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warning: This is a YAOI - Fic. So if you don't like it, don't read it. Simple, isn't it? So let's take a look at the other warnings: AU, OOC, angst, fantasy, some humor, shounen-ai, some lime (Gomen, but I can't write any lemons.), death (in later parts) and this is also a darkfic because of the horror elements. So if it's too creepy for you, don't read it. That should be all for now.  
  
Pairings: A lot, but the main pairing is 5x2, 2x5 ( of course)  
  
Comment: In ancient China Duo is a poor book scholar. In an old temple he meets Wufei. But he doesn't know that Wufei is a ghost who works for a demon...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or the characters. And I also don't own the movies, which were the inspiration for this Fic.  
  
Spoilers: For both movies…  
  
.... Story  
  
//…...// Thoughts  
  
The rest is side-story.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
This is my first Gundam Wing Fanfic, so please be kind with me. The idea came to me, when I watched "A Chinese Ghost Story I & II" on TV and Tape. And I decided that it would be interesting to write it as a GW Yaoi Fic. It was written first as a 1x2 Fic and in German, because I'm German and English is not my native language.  
  
But after doing some thinking I decided to change it to a 5x2 Story, just for the ML. Because of this I had to change some parts of the story and to write a new prologue. And of course the cast is different and completely OOC (O Gomen). So please be kind if there are any mistakes.  
  
The Story Wufei tells, takes place in ancient China, just like in the movies.  
  
So here is the cast for Part I:  
  
Ghost: Wufei  
  
Scholar: Duo  
  
Tree Demon: Zechs  
  
Swordsman: Heero (I know it's odd.)  
  
And in later parts:  
  
Female Ghost: Lady Une  
  
Black Princess: Relena  
  
Guest starring: Treize Kushrenada as the second Swordsman.  
  
But now………enjoy the Fic!!!  
  
A Gundam Wing Ghost Story I   
  
Prologue   
  
It was afternoon when two cars arrived in front of an old looking building in the middle of a forest, which turned out to be an old temple, that was still in a good shape and partially hidden by some trees.   
  
Then two young men got out of the first car and another three out of the second. Duo, who had been with Wufei in the first car, yawned and stretched his body to get rid of the tiredness, that he had gotten during the long drive to this temple.  
  
"Gods, I can't believe it. Finally we're on vacation. Two weeks just relaxing. No missions or something else. Just fun, fun and fun. It's great. What da ya mean, Wu-chan?" he asked the Chinese boy next to him.  
  
"Hmmm." was his only answer.  
  
Duo sweatdropped.  
  
"Gods, don't be too enthusiastic. You could die." The braided Boy replied sarcastically before rolling his eyes.  
  
Wufeis answer on Duos comment was a Heero-like glare he shoot the braided American. Then he opened the trunk and got their bags out. Duo only grinned.   
  
"Wow, Wufei-kun, it's great here! So quiet and really beautiful." Quatre said who joined the two of them with the other pilots, bags in their hands.  
  
"I know. Let's go inside." The Chinese said and took his own bag.  
  
"So that's the place you've been speaking of. It looks......old!" Duo said.  
  
"It is old, baka. Several hundred years. Formerly it had been a Buddhist temple before I found it and bought it." Wufei explained to the others, ignoring Duo.  
  
"Didn't know you had so much money to buy such an object!" the American said.  
  
"It's none of your business!"  
  
Wufei suddenly felt very, very angry. Why did this braided baka always have to interrupt him and ask such stupid questions?   
  
//Okay, just calm down, Wufei. Don't let him ruin your holidays. He's just a baka. A damn good looking baka...Gods, I didn't say that, didn't I? I know. It's only because I've been forced to sit for hours beside him in his stupid car. I really have to stop that. Just think about something else, but not that baka...Come on...// Wufei thought by himself.  
  
"Hello, Earth to Wufei. Anyone home?"  
  
Wufei snapped out of his train of thoughts when Duo waved his hand right before his eyes. For a moment he was confused. Then the Chinese noticed that the other pilots were starring oddly at him. He blushed.  
  
"What?!" he shrieked.  
  
"Uhm...nothing!" Quatre murmured nervously, while Heero and Trowa were looking away, whistling.  
  
"Good to see that you're still here. I've been wondering where you've been with your thoughts. Maybe on another planet? Or have ya been thinking of me?" Duo asked with a really evil grin on his face and wound his arm around the Chinese teen's shoulder. Wufei only blushed more. How could that baka know...? But he pulled himself together and shook off the arm.  
  
"AH, SHUT UP, MAXWELL. I DON'T NEED YOUR UNNECESSARY COMMENTS." The Chinese boy yelled before he opened the door and stepped inside with Duo following him.   
  
"He, calm down, Wu-man. It was just a joke. Ya know, Wu-man?"  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Wu-chan?"  
  
"SHUT UP!"   
  
"Fei-man?"  
  
"JUST SHUT UP!!"  
  
"Fei-chan?"  
  
"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?"  
  
"HEY, DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE THAT RELIGIOUS!"  
  
"MAXWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL!!!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Don't get upset!"  
  
And very much to the relief of the remaining pilots, which decided it would be better not to interfere, the short, but loudly conversation between the pilots of Shenlong and Deathscythe finally stopped.   
  
After showing his friends their rooms, which were simple but comfortable, Wufei went to the kitchen and started to prepare the dinner. Fortunately no Duo was in sight, the American was watching TV in the living room, so that the Chinese could concentrate himself on more important things like cooking.   
  
Suddenly a noise from the door alerted him. Worried it could be the braided American again teasing him, Wufei turned his head. But it was only Quatre. The Arab smiled.  
  
"Sorry to bother you. But would you mind if Heero, Trowa and I take a look at the house and the forest?" he asked.  
  
"No, I don't. Have fun!"  
  
"Thank you very much, Wufei-kun. See you later!" the Blond said and then disappeared.  
  
The Chinese boy sighed and started to cut various vegetables and meat he had bought on the way to the former temple. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the shadow behind him.   
  
"He, what'cha doing? Can I help?" the loud voice of Duo Maxwell said.  
  
Shocked the Chinese dropped his knife he had used. Then he turned round, breathing heavily.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE DO THIS AGAIN! OR ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME BY GIVING ME A HEART ATTACK?" Wufei shouted and tried to calm his racing heart.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just wanted to ask if you need some help. I didn't mean to scare you!" the American replied regretfully.  
  
It had not been his intention to scare the other youth. But Duo was so bored and the other pilots were somewhere outside the house, so he decided to follow his favourite hobby – watching Wufei, since he liked the Chinese more than a friend. And now he was here waiting for Wufeis answer.   
  
The pilot of Shenlong didn't know first what to say because he thought it was one of the American's jokes again. But then he nodded.  
  
"You can take care of the rice."   
  
"Yes, Sir!"   
  
Duo saluted grinning und then began with his work. Wufei didn't say anything, he only rolled with his eyes.  
  
Later this evening all five pilots sat together in the living room. Heero was too occupied with his laptop, as usual. Duo, Trowa and Quatre were sitting together on the couch and watching TV, while Wufei sat curled up in the only armchair reading a book.  
  
"Hey Wu-man, what are you reading? Something interesting?" Duo asked and then yawned.  
  
He couldn't believe it that a program on TV could be so boring. And it was only nine o'clock, too early to go to bed. When Wufei didn't answer the American got up and went to the Chinese boy just to take a look at the book title. He lifted an eyebrow as he read the title.  
  
"Love of the Vixen – Ghost Stories from the ancient China. Do you really read such stories?"   
  
"Why not? It's interesting." The Chinese replied, slightly annoyed about the disturbance again.  
  
"Really? He, I've got an idea. Why don't you read one aloud? I mean, certainly it's more interesting than that shitty program on television. What do you mean, guys?"  
  
"Sounds interesting to me!" Heero suddenly said, shutting down his laptop.  
  
"I agree with Heero. And what about you, Trowa?" the Arab asked his fellow pilot.  
  
Trowa only nodded.  
  
"I don't know...!"  
  
"Come on, Wu-man! Just do it! Don't be a spoilsport!" Duo begged.  
  
The Chinese sighed. How could he refuse?  
  
"Alright, I'll do it. But can I get something to drink before? I'm thirsty."  
  
Wufei just wanted to get up when Duo held him back.  
  
"I'll get you some tea. Do you guys also want something?"  
  
"Tea's fine." Quatre.  
  
"For me too." Trowa-  
  
"Hn." Heero.  
  
"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes." Duo said and disappeared in the kitchen.  
  
10 min later...  
  
Duo balanced a tray with five cups and a teapot back to the living room and placed it on the table.   
  
"Okay, here they are. You can start now." He said and sat down on the floor next to Wufei.  
  
"Alright, I have already chosen one. It's a really good story. I only hope it's not too creepy for you." Wufei explained with one glance at Duo.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about me. I love really horrible stories." The American grinned.  
  
"Well, then I begin. Our story starts a long, long time ago......"  
  
...It was dark in the forest. It was so dark that no one could see his own hands with his eyes. A stormy wind blew lots of leaves over the forest floor and all over the wood damp fogs were rising. Through that the forest only seemed to be creepier as it already was.   
  
Because of that not a single soul came to this forest. Most of the people who lived in the near were avoiding the forest, because they believed that this forest was haunted by ghosts and demons. And in this wood there was an old, abandoned temple which was nearly dilapidated.  
  
But if people were there and would get nearer to the temple they would be able to see a light inside the building. Indoors a young man was lodging for the night. All alone and absorbed in his own thoughts, he was busying himself with some of his books and wrote into them. Only a single lamp was his light in the darkness.   
  
But the young man didn't have an idea of the danger he was in, because the temple was haunted. He belonged to the empire of an ancient tree demon named Zechs who was the master of this area.  
  
Suddenly one of the old windows was pushed open by the stormy wind and the curtains were blowing in the direction of the young man. He was distracted that way from his work and looked up. Behind a veil he noticed a figure who had watched him all the time. The man looked nearer at the figure and to his surprise it was another young man.  
  
He had long black hair, tied back into a ponytail. Only some bangs were falling into his angelic face. The young Chinese wore long, white, traditional Chinese gowns made of silk and decorated with lots of different embroideries. But his most striking features were his onyx-like eyes. Those eyes were so clear they had a kind of magical attraction for the other man.  
  
"Who are you?" the young man asked.  
  
But the other didn't answer. He only lifted his right arm and made a movement with his index finger indicating that the young man should come to him. The man simply couldn't resist und got up as if he were in trance. When he started walking to the other young man he knocked over his lamp which dropped in a basin behind the desk.  
  
When he arrived at the mysterious young man's side, the man gently grasped his hand und was putting it on his own chest. Then he carefully laid the young scholar onto the woodened floor. After that he sat down on the scholars legs and slowly opened the shirt of the man till the mysterious man could see the naked chest. But the scholar still didn't know the name of the man and asked again.  
  
"Please tell me. What's your name?"  
  
The young man smiled and bent down to the man breathing one name into his ear. Wufei. That was the name of the young man. But now Wufei was going on with his actions. He started to cover the young mans neck with lots of kisses. Then Wufei moved both hands over the young scholar's chest and further down to his stomach causing him to moan.   
  
In the meantime the storm that was outside the old temple was only getting worse and caused some old bells to ring. But, this bell ringing was the only noise in the forest that could be heard. Even the wolves that normally lived near the temple were silent because they sensed what would happen soon. And then...  
  
It came. A shadow, or rather, a shade form, moving with incredible velocity, was getting nearer and nearer towards the old building. Knowing what would be there for him. A new prey for his insatiable hunger.   
  
Inside the building the young scholar didn't have an idea what came up to him, until...  
  
Suddenly the shade form was there. It raced upstairs, trough the open window and towards the young scholar. As the young man saw the shadow his eyes were full of panic and horror and he started to scream.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
But it already was too late. The Shadow, or rather, the demon, grabbed the man and started his bloody work. He began to suck all vital energies out of the still fighting body. His screams of death could still be heard in a long distance. As the demon ended his work there was nothing more left than the rest of a mummy-like corpse who once had been the young scholar. Then the demon turned to Wufei.  
  
"Well done, my Wufei. Like every time." He said.   
  
Wufei who had watched the whole scene only bowed his head as a sign of servility and then glared at him. Zechs smiled in the view of his beautiful servant and then caressed Wufeis cheek.   
  
"You're so cute, when you're angry. See you later!"   
  
As soon as Zechs had said these words the demon disappeared and left the Chinese boy behind. Wufeis look got serious. He hated Zechs so much but he knew he couldn't resist against this mighty demon. Wufei knew he never could win as long as Zechs owned the most important things which belonged to the Chinese. His soul and his mortal remains.   
  
//But I know that one day I'm not going any longer in search for new preys for you. One day there'll be someone who'll help me to destroy you. I know that. One day...//  
  
Then he gave a last glance at the remaining of the young man and then he also disappeared.   
  
One day.........  
  
Tsuzúku - to be continued...  
  
BGM: The World of the Death – Mononoke Himé OST; Requiem – Kow Otani Project (CH 3); Gregorian Chant – Vision of Escaflowne; Que Mala Vida – B-Tribe...  
  
Okay, that prologue was much longer than the original one and I know it sucks. T.T I hope my translation isn't that bad because I've really done my best. Like I said German is my native language. Do you like it? Do you hate it?  
  
And yes, I own the book that Wufei reads. It's in German and really very interesting.  
  
Write me:  
  
Terrenisweb.de  
Ja ne!  
  
- Terrenis-chan . 


	2. PART I 1 Duo's long journey

*****************************************************************************************************************  
A Gundam Wing Ghost Story I   
  
1. Duo's long journey  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Duo hated his life. He was here in the deepest wilderness, somewhere in the mountains, all along with his only piece of luggage, a back-basket. And it was so hot and sultry on this day and his clothes were sticking to his body. It was awful. And the longer he stayed in this desolated area, the hotter it got and the more he sweated. In short, he hated his life, his job, this area and this climate. Everything.  
  
Duo sighed and began to look around. Only grass, lots of forest and rocks. And not forget to mention the fog. And it was so hot. Why did he also must have such a stupid and low paid job? The only thing he did was to walk trough the whole country. And why? Only to recover debts from various people. Duo sighed again.   
  
"God, it's so hoooot. If I only could find a river or something similar, that would be really helpful." He murmured to himself.  
  
But the braided boy saw nothing. So he decided to walk on. And then he was lucky. After a while Duo came to a mountain river where he could cool himself down. It was so refreshing for him.   
  
"Aah, that's much better!" Duo said and took a gulp of cool and crystal-clear water which ran down his throat.  
  
The water was palatable and worked real wonders. He already was much better, so much that his stomach was rumbling loudly. When he had found a meadow, Duo took off his back-basket und got a wrapped up piece of bread out of it. He was so glad to be alone, because his stomach was making such a loud noise. Or else it would be too embarrassing for him.  
  
(God, I'm so hungry. I could eat a whole pig.) He giggled mentally und bit hearty und hungry into his little meal.   
  
But he regretted it right away.  
  
"KYAAAAHHHH! WHAT THE......?" he yelled suddenly.  
  
Cursing Duo rubbed his aching teeth. Unfortunately he had to find out that his meal wasn't that fresh anymore. On the contrary, it had been so hard that it smashed the stone to pieces, when Duo angrily flung his former meal on him.   
  
Shocked and partially frustrated he kicked the uneatable part somewhere into the nirvana. But all he succeeded was a brand new hole decorating his shoe. The boy with the long plait sighed once more. Now everything only could get better or much worse, as he found out hours later.   
  
Not only that his way went steep downhill and his right shoe was totally ruined. After a while, out of the blue, it suddenly started to rain and this rain turned into a cloudburst. His umbrella was useless because he was totally perforated.   
  
Completely soaked from head to toe and starved out, Duo finally found a simple woodened shelter which gave him some safety from the rain. Exhausted he let drop his back-basket and sat down to rest and wait for the rain to stop.  
  
Suddenly he heard battle noises and saw a group of men running towards him, which were hunted by a man with a sword in his hand. Horrified he watched as the man with the sword beheaded one of the men of the group.  
  
"The same will happen to you!" the man with the sword in his hand yelled and made short work of the other men.  
  
After he had given back a bag to the man, the last of the group threw himself onto his knees and begged for mercy. But it was futile. He also lost his life like his comrades and his blood splashed into Duos face. As the man with the sword had finished his work, he walked to the shelter and sat down there, where Duo had been sitting a few moments ago.  
  
The young man with the long braid had decided it would be better if he went out of the man's way and was standing now in the rain again. The man got out of his bag some rice balls and bit into one. Duo risked a glance at the rice balls and sighed internally. He still was so hungry and there was no change in sight.   
  
But as if the man could read his thoughts, he took one of his rice balls and tossed it to Duo. Duo caught it and couldn't believe it, that he was holding something edible in his hands. Hesitating he looked at the food in his hands. First, as the man cast an inviting glance at him, Duo took a bite. The rice ball tasted excellent. Yet he wasn't hungry anymore.  
  
After an entire while the man got up and went his way. When Duo couldn't see him anymore, he threw the ball away, ran to the shelter and grabbed his back-basket. Then he was running through the muddy path towards the next village as fast as he could.  
  
*  
  
A crowd was standing and pushing right before a wall. On the wall were several "Wanted" posters with the faces of some men on it. Two bounty hunters, one of them with an eye-patch, forced their way trough the crowds and then tore down some of the posters.   
  
Then they compared the faces on the posters with the people around them and also with Duo's face that was now a little bit drier. Both men pressed him against a stand that sold magical amulets and compared his face with the posters. Fortunately it wasn't shown on any of the posters and so they left Duo in peace.  
  
Duo decided to do his job as quick as possible. He only wanted to stay there as long as if it was necessary. When he started to leave the stand the trader noticed some of his amulets on Duos back and ran after him.  
  
"Hey, you there! COME BACK!!! IMMEDIATELY!!!" he shouted after Duo.  
  
Duo stopped.  
  
"What's up?" he asked.  
  
"Can you explain that to me? Why are my expensive amulets on your back?" the trader asked and started to take off the pieces of paper from Duos back, which had left behind a pattern on Duos clothes.  
  
"I don't know. I don't need any of your amulets." Duo replied.  
  
But to his surprise the trader started to laugh.   
  
"Oh, I think you will need them soon."  
  
He laughed some more and started to leave heading back for his stand. And Duo had enough. He only wanted to get out of this village. Unfortunately the rain had soaked his book of debts so that Duo couldn't read anything more. And so he also could forget his job. It was already late and since Duo didn't have any money he had to look for a free night quarters.  
  
He asked a man and the man told him about an old temple somewhere in the forest where he could sleep. But the man also warned him that the temple was haunted. But Duo didn't care. But strangely the whole village seemed to have heard his conversation and was looking now at him though Duo didn't notice it. However as Duo turned round the village people went on with their work.  
  
Duo sweatdropped and decided to leave. Behind his back all people started to discuss loudly. Duo again turned round and they grew silent. Duo went on and at the same moment he heard the discussion again. Then the same game again. Duo turned round and the people grew silent.  
  
//Only lunatics here.// was his only thought.  
  
On his way out of the village, he passed by a trader, who sold paintings. Duo looked at the beautiful paintings, especially one of them. It showed the picture of a young Chinese man, who had such beautiful onyx eyes. Eyes, so black and clear like a starry night. So fascinating. Those eyes caught him as if they had a kind of magical powers.   
  
Duo sighed. If he only had some money, he would have bought this painting right away. But unfortunately he had none so he finally left the village.  
  
*  
  
And once more it was night. Duo, only armed with a lamp, or rather a lantern, carefully walked through the dark forest. It had taken an eternity to reach the forest and now Duo cursed himself for not looking for another night quarters.  
  
As he started to turn round, he regretted it immediately. It was not only pitch-dark and foggy. When he suddenly heard the howling of the wolves, an ice-cold shudder ran down his back. And then they were there. Some of the wolves were running behind and next to him and Duo started to be afraid and began to run.  
  
His lantern was the only thing that seemed to protect him. But then he stumbled over a root and dropped his lantern. The light went out and Duo fled panic-stricken, still hunted by the wolves. Finally he reached some old walls which seemed to belong to an old temple. Duo ran in.   
  
Strangely the wolves didn't follow him. It seems as if Duo was safe now and he heaved a sigh of relief. Then he looked around. This seemed to be the temple the man in the village had been talking about. Let alone the stormy weather within the walls, the temple seems to be normal. Only a little dilapidated. Besides, Duo didn't believe in ghosts, demons etc. He wasn't superstitious like the people in this village. At least he was not THAT superstitious. Carefully he went on, but it seemed that he was not alone.  
  
Suddenly, out of the blue Duo heard a loud battle cry. Frightened he looked above and his eyes widened. Was that a demon? But Duo was wrong. Out of the dark of the night a young Japanese with a drawn sword in his hands jumped towards him. He was at the same age as Duo and wore simple, dark clothes. His long, dark brown hair was messy and tied back into a ponytail.   
  
With a loud cry the young man came up to Duo.  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Duo ducked to avoiding the blade. But nothing happened. Instead he heard two blades fighting with each other. Blade on blade. Metal on metal. Behind his back a second, older man had appeared and was fighting now with the young man. Duo didn't know the second man, but he seems strangely familiar to Duo. With fascination, but also with fear he watched the fight.  
  
Both men jumped und flew across the temple walls, over railings, roofs and balconies, not knowing any physical laws. No one of them wanted to lose the fight. And so Duo tried to get out of the men's way, but hardly succeed.  
  
And then...they suddenly stopped their fighting just as they had started it. Normally Duo ought to have been happy. But the fact that two blades were aimed at his throat made the young man with the long braid really nervous. He swallowed hard. No, he didn't like his situation at all.   
  
None of them made a single move. Duo was afraid to make a false move because he could imagine what the other would do with him. He slowly looked back and forth between both fighters which were looking at each other not making a move.  
  
"Sorry, but are you two ready with your fight?" Duo asked carefully.  
  
But the men didn't answer. But then the young Japanese began to speak.  
  
"Treize, we both are fighting for a very long time now. Although you are living here in this temple for two weeks, you didn't win any of our fights until now. But I must say you're really stubborn. You never gave up." He said smirking.  
  
"Don't be afraid! I'll beat you someday, Heero." Treize replied with a slight smile.  
  
"Bullshit. You only waste your time. You're too rude and not concentrated enough. You must practise much more to reach your goal. Your blows are very quick, but they have no effect."  
  
Heero made a short break before he continued.  
  
"If you don't keep cool you won't gain greatness. That's all I can say!"   
  
But Treize lost his patience.  
  
"Don't talk rubbish but fight, you know?"  
  
Duo decided now would be the best time to interfere, before both men possibly would kill him.   
  
"Sorry, if I do interrupt. And I know it's none of my business what you're doing here. But why do you still insult him? You have beaten him already." He said to the young Japanese.  
  
The he turned to Treize.   
  
"And why do you chase him? He already seems to avoid you. Please make it all up and become friends instead fighting against each other." Duo stuttered nervously.   
  
Both men looked at each other, silently.  
  
"NOOOO WAYYYYY!" Both yelled at the same time und took down their swords.  
  
"Such a loud mouth!" Treize growled and put his sword back into his scabbard.  
  
Then he turned round and left the temple. Duo und Heero stayed behind. But then Heero also got ready to leave the place. Duo wanted to follow him, but he saw the man's blade aimed at him again.  
  
"What do you want from me? Do you looking for something or what?"   
  
"I'm looking for a place for the night!"   
  
Duo was becoming nervous again when he saw the blade. But the young swordsman took his blade down and Duo sighed.  
  
"That's impossible!" was the only answer Heero gave Duo and started to leave.  
  
"And why not?"   
  
Heero stopped and looked earnestly at Duo.  
  
"Do you have courage?"  
  
The young book scholar wondered about this question.  
  
"Of course I do!" he grinned and tapped himself on his chest.  
  
The Japanese raised an eyebrow. Does this boy really believe to be courageous? He decided to put him to a test. Heero lifted one arm and pointed at the sky.  
  
"Then look at that point!"   
  
Duo looked at the spot Heero was pointing his finger at, wondering what was up there.   
  
"BOOOOOOOOO!" Heero made.  
  
Frightened Duo hid behind Heero's back. Then the young swordsman started to laugh. When he had calmed down he became serious again.  
  
"Baka. Only one cry and you will hide. And when then a tiger appears, you will run away."  
  
"WHAT? What do you mean?" Duo asked incredulous.  
  
But Heero went on without an answer till Duo ran after him and stopped him.  
  
"What do mean with tiger? Are there any tigers in this place?"  
  
"There is something more horrible in this place! But now......GO AND DON'T COME BACK!!!" Heero yelled and aimed his sword at Duos throat again.   
  
"O...Okay, I'm going!" Duo stuttered.  
  
"And I do too!"  
  
With these words he made a jump, which resisted all known physical laws, and disappeared, leaving Duo behind. On the one hand he was glad that the lunatics weren't here anymore. But on the other hand Duo thought about the words Heero had said and the spooky atmosphere of this place contributed its part in addition.   
  
Duo decided it really would be better to go inside. Slowly he went upstairs on the old woodened staircase into the interior of the building. When he reached a room he firstly looked around, not knowing that he was watched by a young man. Duo continued walking and finally reached another room which seemed to be suitable for his night quarters.  
  
He set down his back-basket. In the meantime the young man watching him, it was Wufei, disappeared backwards into the fog. Meanwhile Duo had lighted an old oil lamp he had found. He also had found an old mattress which was all right with exception of some stains on it.  
  
But Duo didn't see that the light of the lamp was shining up to the attic and released the sight at some shapes which were lying there motionless.   
  
*  
  
In the meantime Treize had pitched his night quarters in the forest where he had found a waterfall and made a fire there. At the moment he was busy to take care of his wounds. But his thoughts still were at his fight with Heero. His own little private quarrel with the young Japanese swordsman already took two weeks and he never had won a fight. And this fact made him so angry.  
  
"You'll see. One day I'll beat you, because I'm the better one from the two of us!" he murmured angrily and bandaged his wound at his shoulder.  
  
Suddenly he heard a noise inside the water as if someone or something was swimming in it and looked up. Then he saw him. A young man und full dressed. Treize had to take a look at him und got nearer to the place where the young man was. The young man, Wufei, took a handful of water and let it slowly run over his face.  
  
Treize couldn't deny that this young man was really beautiful and that he somehow was attracted to him. Slowly he got nearer to him. Wufei smiled and looked at him with his piercing black eyes. Treize could feel his body's reaction. As if he was in trance Treize waded on into the water, but Wufei swam away. But he gave the older man a sign to follow him.   
  
Treize of course didn't hesitate a moment and followed him. When they were out of the water again, Wufei threw himself onto the ground and pulled the older man down to him just to give him a tender kiss.  
  
The other didn't hesitate and started to suck and to lick at Wufei's neck. But he didn't notice how Heeros eyes suddenly darkened and the young man made a hardly noticeable move with his arm. And Treize didn't hear the faint sound of several little bells which were the sign for Zechs to come. And as the ringing died away the demon was on his way to his new prey.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile Heero sat in another part of the temple and was meditating. Suddenly the young swordsman startled up, because he sensed a strange, creepy aura. He looked around and then he saw the shadow through the thin wall moving very fast. The storm outside pushed open his door and Wufei quickly grabbed his sword and followed the shadow.  
  
*  
  
Duo also had heard something and tried to open a door. But he only succeeded injuring his finger. The tiny dot of blood and the smell of it was enough to wake up the figures at the attic. They stretched themselves, as if they had slept for a long time and started to let out horrible guttural noises. But Duo didn't hear it.  
  
*  
  
Wufei kissed his way down Treizes neck when he sensed the aura of his master who was on the way. He stopped and disappeared to the side. Treize wondered where the beautiful young man suddenly was. It had been so nice. Instead he saw a shadow moving with incredible velocity towards himself. He tried to grab his sword but Zechs was quicker und Treize gave a last loud scream before the demon reached him.  
  
"WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"   
  
It was too late. Zechs forced his way into his prey und started to suck out all his body fluids out of him. Treize tried to defend himself against the demon and kicked with his foots in the fire but he had no chance. Adamantly the demon continued his cruel work.  
  
Because of the big loss of his body fluids Treizes skin quickly collapsed until only his bones and the empty blood vessels could have seen. Wufei once more watched the whole scene and it affected him deeply. This time he couldn't hold back his tears. Why did Zechs force him to do such things?   
  
But it was no use. He couldn't refuse. If he would refuse Zechs would do the worst things with him. Wufei only could hope for redemption.  
  
*  
  
Heero had a very bad feeling as he followed the shadow. He made a big jump from the balcony of the temple and ran down towards the waterfall where he supposed Treize. But when he arrived there, the young swordsman froze. All he found was the crumpled corpse of his rival Treize lying in the water.  
  
Slowly he settled down next to him.  
  
"Treize, no matter how ambitious you have been, you died like a nobody. What an irony!" he said.  
  
Then he picked up the corpse.  
  
"Don't worry. No matter which discord had been between us, I don't let you rot here. I'll promise!"  
  
Heero would arrange a decent funeral for his rival because he still couldn't believe that Treize was dead. In fact they had been rivals, but such a cruel death no one had deserved, not Treize either. And now, everything was over.  
  
But suddenly...**  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
Tsuzúku - to be continued... (?)  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
BGM: A Chinese Ghost Story I Opening – Leslie Cheung; Tao Tao Tao – Jacky Cheung (ACGS III OP); Man's Road – America; Santi – U – Macross +; Fuzzy na Itami – PSY – S; Sweet lovely Midnight – Shinichi Ishihara...  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
  
*looks around* Oh, such a nasty and mean little cliffhanger. I'm cruel. *laughs* Yeah, what happens next? Just wait for the next part. Harharhar.  
  
Do you like it? Just write me an e-Mail to:  
  
Terrenis@web.de or terrenis-chan@gmx.net   
  
Ja ne!  
  
^-^ Terrenis-chan ^.^ 


	3. PART I 2 The first Night in the haunted...

*****************************************************************************************************************  
A Gundam Wing Ghost Story I   
  
2. The first night in the Haunted Forest  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
  
**...The young swordsman Heero had been picking up the mummified corpse of his former rival Treize just to give him a decent burial, as suddenly...  
   
Suddenly and completely unexpected the corpse opened its eyes and uttered strange guttural noises. And then two tentacles wrapped around the swordsman's throat and started to strangle him. For a moment Heero was too shocked to react. But then he began to fight back and also to choke the zombie with one hand.  
   
"I should have known it. You will never change. Even in death you fight against me!" the young man hissed.  
   
Like a flash he got out of his bag a long and narrow pin, made of pure silver, and used all his strength to ram the pin into the zombie's skull. At the same time a bright blue light flashed up at the spot where the pin had been rammed into the head of the zombie. The undead one let out an inhuman, horrible scream. But he was still alive. After his first attack the Japanese flung the zombie against the rocks of the waterfall.  
   
Then he took out an amulet and spoke some magic words quickly, after which the piece of paper went up in flames. Heero threw it against the zombie and the undead began to burn. Without any emotion in his face the young swordsman watched as his rival burned up to ashes.  
   
"So the monsters are back again!" he murmured to himself.   
   
After a while of thinking of what would come up to him, the young swordsman wanted to go back to the temple as something came to his mind. There still had been this boy, this young book scholar. If he still was there? Heero only could hope that he was wrong. But if this scholar really were at the temple yet, then he was in big danger. As fast as he could, the Japanese was running back to the temple. He hoped that it wasn't too late yet.  
   
*  
  
In the meantime Duo had made himself comfortable in his room. He had lighted some candles he had found to lighten his room. And he also was holding something to eat in his hand and reading in a book. But unfortunately the braided boy hadn't noticed yet, that he had some unpleasant company in form of a few zombies at the attic. The undead were wide awake and crawled across the woodened floor.  
  
Suddenly Duo got suspicious. He had heard something above him. It was a really strange noise, as if someone or something would scrape on a hard underground. A little voice inside his head told him that he wasn't alone anymore. So he decided to go in search of the source of the strange noises, though he had a really bad feeling. Slowly he went across the room and listened.  
  
After a few minutes he discovered that the strange noises seemed to come from the attic. But how should he get upstairs? Then the braided boy saw an old woodened ladder leaning at the wall. Duo took the ladder and put it against the opposite wall. After doing this the braided scholar began to climb up. But the mummy-like zombies also had reached the end of the ladder and were ready to receive their next prey. Only a few metres separated both, Duo on the ladder and the zombies on the other side.  
  
And the braided boy would have gotten into their claws if he hadn't heard anything different at the same moment that let him stop. It sounded like music that caught him immediately. A magical melody, so beautiful and so sad yet. Duo couldn't resist. He climbed down and followed the music, armed with a small knife he had found.  
  
And so he went through the pitch-black forest towards the music. He passed two gigantic statues and went further until he reached a small lake. In the midst of the lake was a small pavilion, which could be reached over a woodened footbridge and was lighted by numerous torches.   
  
The entrance was guarded by two big lion statues. And at the end of the footbridge he could see a figure sitting which seemed to play one of these traditional Chinese instruments, but Duo didn't know its name. Unfortunately he couldn't see the face of the figure, because it was covered by some waving veils. But Duo's curiosity was grown. He wanted to see who the figure was and slowly went on.  
  
And finally, when the braided scholar stood in front of the pavilion, he saw him. Duo could barely keep himself from gasping. The figure was a young Chinese man, dressed in white Chinese gowns. His long hair had the colour of ebony and was tied back into a ponytail, with the exception of some bangs falling into his face. Duo could felt his heart beating.   
  
Never in his entire life had he seen such a beautiful creature yet. Such a beautiful being with a face like an angel. Absolutely fascinated the braided young man watched the Chinese as he was playing his instrument.  
  
Suddenly one string of the young man's instrument tore and he looked up. This time Duo gasped. He couldn't believe it. Those eyes, such beautiful, onyx coloured eyes, like jewels. He never had seen such eyes before. They were unique und perfect.  
  
And then he saw that the Chinese young man also watched him. Duo could see the interest in his eyes and smiled. But suddenly the Chinese boy's expression changed from interest to fear. Duo wondered about the sudden change until he noticed the nearly forgotten knife in his hand. No wonder that the other boy seemed to be afraid of him. Perhaps he mistook Duo for a criminal, who wanted to murder him.  
  
"G...Gomen. I forgot. But you really don't have to be afraid of me. I don't want to hurt you. I throw it away if you like!" Duo stuttered.  
  
But clumsy as he was, the braided boy somehow managed to break off the blade of his knife, which flew towards the pavilion, where it hit the wall only a few centimetres beside the young Chinese man's head. Duo paled and looked incredulous at the broken knife.  
  
"Gods, I'm really sorry. I really didn't want to do that."  
  
Then he took a look at the Chinese and this one didn't seem to be mad at him though he looked a little shocked. On the contrary, he took the cord and started to repair his instrument as if nothing had happened. Relieved Duo looked around, just to check if something else was broken.  
  
But when the braided young man turned his back to Wufei, the Chinese's eyes went wide and he abruptly turned his gaze away, shielding his face from Duo's back. Why? Unnoticed to Duo, this one didn't know that he still had the prints of the amulets from the stand in the village on his clothing where. And these amulets were a useful weapon against demons or ghosts – ghosts like Wufei.   
  
And for this reason he couldn't endure the sight of Duo's back. The braided boy turned to Wufei again, seeing that the Chinese seemed to be afraid of something.  
  
"What's the matter? Can I help you?" he asked, really concerned.  
  
When the other realized, that the boy with the long braid had turned round again, he visibly relaxed. But the Chinese had to get rid off these prints. And he even had an idea. Unnoticed he undid one of the veils attached to the pavilion and let it carry away by the wind.   
  
"Oh no...!" Wufei shouted.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get it back!" Duo replied and started to run behind the   
filmy piece of cloth.  
  
But unfortunately he overlooked the end of the way and the fact that he was in the midst of a lake with lots of water in it. And when Duo realized the fact, it already was too late.  
  
SPLASH!!!  
  
And he was ended up in the lake and all that, although Duo couldn't swim at all. Desperate he tried to keep himself over water and to get back to the safe footbridge somehow. But the braided young man failed when a helping hand was stretched out towards him, which Duo gratefully accepted.  
  
"Come on. You'll only catch a cold." The Chinese boy said when he helped Duo out of the ice-cold lake.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Soaking wet from the involuntary bath the young scholar sat down next to the beautiful Chinese.  
  
"Sorry, but I couldn't catch it. I'll try to find it tomorrow again. Gods, I'm so c...cold!" the braided youth stuttered.  
  
He shivered with cold and clattered with his teeth. He really had to warm himself up. Duo took Wufei's hand in his own to receive a little warmth from him. But he noticed that Wufei's hand was as cold as his own.  
  
"W...Why are you so cold?" he shivered.  
  
Wufei smiled and started running his fingers through Duo's wet bangs. And Duo stared with wide eyes at the Chinese, whose face was only a few millimetres away from his own. Only now he could see the whole beauty of these onyx eyes. Then the Chinese youth breathed something in his ear.  
  
"I don't know. Because your body is warmer than mine?"   
  
Duo blushed and could feel the heat in his face. For a moment he really had thought that the Chinese would kiss him. But he hadn't expected such an answer.  
  
//What's the matter with you, Maxwell? Normally you don't behave yourself like even before. But he's so beautiful and I really want to kiss him. Gods, what shall I do?// Duo scolded with himself.  
  
Wufei smiled when he saw the other in such confusion. He was really cute this way. Too bad, that he would die like all the other men before. Just another prey for his master Zechs. Unless...  
  
No, maybe this boy didn't have to die, if he could save his life. And the Chinese swore to himself that he would do this, before in four days everything would be over him. But how should he do that? And then an idea came into his mind.   
  
Duo was still talking with himself when he realized that the pretty Chinese boy was staring at him. Suddenly he came nearer and Duo's eyes widened again. Could it be...? Did the Chinese really want to kiss him? He could feel his heart beating faster and faster, the nearer the other young man came.  
  
But then Wufei stopped and he took a few breaths, before he opened his mouth and a thin, fine fog flew into Duo's face. The braided boy was much too surprised to react. He only took a last glance at this before his world went black and he slipped into unconsciousness, crumpling in a heap in the Chinese's lap.   
  
Wufei looked with sad eyes at the limp body.  
  
"How pretty and cute you are! I'm really sorry, but you're here at the wrong place. It's better when you're going. Or otherwise you also will die." The Chinese spoke.  
  
He stroked the boy's brown hair and just sat there, looking at him.  
  
*  
  
In the meantime Heero had been running back to the temple. But he hadn't found anyone and so he was looking now in the forest for this book scholar. Why did that baka also have to be there in the middle of the night? And where could he be?   
  
//Maybe he is at the lake.// he thought by himself.  
  
Heero remembered the small lake he had found at one of his excursions. Without thinking long he ran straight to his new destination.  
  
*  
  
Wufei was still sitting at the pavilion with the still unconscious Duo in his lap, when he suddenly felt a familiar aura coming nearer. It wasn't the aura of his master, but he knew this aura well enough. It was that swordsman who lived in one part of the old temple. And he was coming nearer. Time to go. And at the same moment Wufei started to fly away and vanished.  
  
Duo, who had been lying in his lap, landed right away in the lake again. Wide awake and confused, Duo wondered why he was in the water again. And where was the Chinese boy? Didn't he have been here? The braided scholar looked around. No, it had not been a dream. There was still lying the instrument of the Chinese boy. He must have forgotten it.   
  
Duo picked it up and headed for the forest, where the Chinese must have gone to. There he and Wufei, who hid himself in the branches of a tree, barely missed Heero, who finally had reached the lake.  
  
*  
  
The young Japanese slowly went along the footbridge and looked around. No one was here. Heero sighed. He hated it when he came too late. But it didn't matter. The young swordsman simply would have to look further for that stupid braided baka. He turned back and went back to the forest.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile Duo still wandered round in the forest with Wufei's instrument in his arms. Still in search of the mysterious young man he met at the lake. He simply couldn't forget those beautiful eyes. Where could he only be? He searched and searched, but didn't find him. But when the braided young man turned around, Wufei suddenly stood before him. At the first moment Duo was frightened, but quickly calmed down.  
  
"Gods, you scared me to death!" he shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to scare you. But may I ask you why you are going after me?" the young Chinese man asked.  
  
Duo blushed with embarrassment. What should he say? But before he could answer, Wufei grabbed his wrist und started to pull the braided boy away, because the Chinese had felt the aura of Heero again and he really wasn't keen on an encounter. And so they were running through the darkness.  
  
"W...What's the matter?" Duo asked breathlessly.   
  
"There's a stranger. He's dangerous." Wufei replied.  
  
"A stranger? But I haven't seen anyone. I.........UAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"   
  
The young braided man let out a loud yell when he tripped over a root causing him to fell exactly on the Chinese boy. Now both of them were lying on the forest floor and looking puzzled at each other. Finally Wufei couldn't suppress a slight smile. The boy was really too cute in his naivety.   
  
A hissing sound let them snap out of their confusion. Next to Wufeis head a cobra had appeared. He didn't know why, maybe instinctively, but Duo pulled the Chinese boy close to his chest protecting him from the poisonous snake. Both men were looking with fear at it.   
  
"You don't have to be afraid. I'll protect you." The braided scholar whispered.   
  
He indeed had no idea how to do that yet, but somehow he would manage it. And then he had an idea. Slowly Duo got nearer to the snake and stared at it as if he planned to hypnotize the cobra. When he was close enough, Duo started to stamp onto the snake like a maniac planning to kill her by doing so.  
  
"I'll kill you, you stupid snake!" he shouted.  
  
Wufei couldn't believe what the other boy was doing and found it difficult to suppress a laugh. Did he really believe to kill a snake like this? But then the cobra started to snake her way up on Duo's leg.  
  
The boy with the long braid shrieked and panic-stricken he took of the snake and flung her high in the sky. There she stayed for a moment. However, before she came down again, Wufei grabbed Duo and pulled him out of the way, before he used the thin and fine fog, coming out of his mouth, to stun the snake and fling her on a branch.   
  
Then the Chinese threw Duo and himself on the ground. Now he was lying on the braided boy and put a finger on his mouth, indicating that Duo should be quiet. Duo flushed. He suddenly felt uneasy, but on the other hand it wasn't that bad yet. One minute later they heard someone coming to their location. The running footsteps were coming nearer and then leaving again.  
  
"He's gone!" Wufei whispered.  
  
"Who was that?" Duo asked.  
  
"That was the swordsman who lives in one part of the Nataku – Temple. If he sees us, he'll kill us."  
  
"Oh! Is he that crazy guy who lives next door to me?"  
  
Wufei only nodded.  
  
"Hmmm. And I really thought he was a good person! I really can't believe it, that I could be so wrong!" Duo replied.  
  
Several minutes later, when the footsteps were finally gone, both men stood up and Wufei started to leave, running and with Duo behind him. The braided young man tried to catch up with the Chinese.  
  
"What do you still want from me?" the Chinese growled.  
  
"I just want to ask if I can bring you home! It's too dangerous out here."   
  
"That's impossible. My family is very stern. I'm not allowed to take strangers home." Wufei answered and went on.  
  
//They would kill you immediately, if they would find you at my place!// he added mentally.   
  
Duo looked and then sprinted after him, until he passed Wufei and placed himself in front of the Chinese. This one stopped and looked at him with his onyx eyes.  
  
"I understand, what you mean. Why don't you go home and I distract this swordsman?" he suggested.  
  
The young Chinese nodded silently and Duo grinned.  
  
"Well, then I'm going now." He said and started to leave.  
  
But he stopped when he remembered the forgotten instrument in his hand. Duo went back to the Chinese boy and gave it back to him.   
  
"Here. I forgot to give it to you."   
  
Then Duo wanted to go, but Wufei held him back.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
Puzzled Duo stared at him, but recovered quickly.  
  
"Maxwell, Duo Maxwell! And yours?"   
  
"Chang, Wufei Chang!" the Chinese answered and stepped forward, just to caress Duo's cheek, who turned a bright red. His eyes widened. What was the Chinese boy up to now?   
  
"Well. Then I thank you, Duo Maxwell!" Wufei breathed and finally brushed a quick kiss on Duo's lips.  
  
The braided scholar was much too shocked to think clearly.  
  
//He kissed me. He kissed me. He kissed me. He kissed me. He kissed me.// was his only thought until he snapped out of it, just to see Wufei leaving.  
  
"He Wufei!!!" Duo shouted.  
  
Wufei turned his head.  
  
"See ya tomorrow night!" Duo shouted again and waved his hand.   
  
The Chinese smiled and waved back. Then he left. But when Wufei was out of Duo's sight, he rose up in the air and flew to the next tree, where he hid himself and from where he could watch what Duo was doing now.   
  
*  
  
This one sneaked meanwhile around in the undergrowth and hid himself, when the braided scholar heard the Japanese returning. How could he divert the swordsman from him and especially from Wufei? Duo racked his brain, until he got a brilliant idea. At least Duo thought it was a brilliant idea.  
  
Duo ducked and began to imitate the voices of monkeys and then behave himself like them. When Wufei watched this scene, he started to chuckle to himself. The Chinese couldn't help, but he liked the braided boy more and more. Duo meanwhile continued with his performance and he even succeeded.   
  
Heero had heard the noise and was running now in Duo's direction, away from Wufei. When the Japanese arrived at the spot where he had heard the strange noises, there wasn't anything to see. Duo had been able to hide himself just in time. Heero took his sword in his hand and started to look around for any suspicious looking figures.   
  
Unfortunately Duo hid himself only a few centimetres next to the Japanese trying hard not to make a noise. But as he tried to sneak away, the braided scholar noticed that Heero was standing on his clothes and he couldn't get away without being noticed by that Japanese swordsman. So he had to hold out until Heero would be gone. Poor Duo.  
  
But then he was lucky. An animal rustled in the undergrowth and distracted Heero for one second. Duo took advantage of this time to get away. But Heero saw him and made a gigantic jump towards the braided boy.  
  
"I get you!" he yelled.  
  
"Shit...!" cursed Duo. Fortuna didn't seem to be on his side.  
  
*  
  
Wufei noticed that Duo seemed to be in trouble and decided to help him.   
  
"Watch out!" he shouted.  
  
Like a flash the Chinese began to fly, crossing Heero's way. Immediately this one made a few jumps to change his direction and was now after Wufei. The Chinese boy flew through the forest with Heero in his back and tried to get rid off him. But the Japanese proved to be very stubborn.  
  
"This time you won't escape me!!"   
  
The Japanese took one of his silver pins out of his bag and aimed it at Wufei. Then he flung it. The pin flew in Wufei's direction, ready to kill him. But then something really odd happened. Zechs appeared. Not directly, but as a shadow behind a bush.  
  
The demon only made a move with his hand and like a flash a tree grew from the ground, which caught the pin and started to burn. Heero cursed and watched Wufei disappearing in the fog. And with a loud scream the demon also vanished.  
  
Heero just stood there. This ghost and the demon, they had managed to escape again. He had failed, again. And the Japanese knew that they wouldn't show up again for the rest of the night. So he had to wait till the next time.  
  
Heero sighed and went to the burning tree. He extinguished the fire by breathing at it and then he suffocated it with only one move of his hand. After that the Japanese went back to the temple, where he would think about a new plan how to proceed against the apparition.  
  
*  
  
When the air seemed to be clear, Duo poked his head out of his hiding place. He really didn't understand what had happened a few minutes ago. He truly could have sworn that the pretty had been flying through the air. But that was impossible. Finally he got out of the undergrowth and noticed a piece of white cloth hanging at a tree.  
  
Curiously he took it and started to read the written letters on it. Suddenly he gasped. It was a message from Wufei.  
  
'YOU'RE REALLY NICE, BUT DON'T COME BACK TO ME! WUFEI'   
  
Why should Wufei write something like this? Why did he want to see him never again? Did Duo something to anger the handsome Chinese? Duo decided to think about that when he was in the temple again und put the white cloth into his sleeve. But without noticing it, the braided scholar lost it again when he walked away.  
  
*  
  
It had been a long night and Duo was tired. The only thing he wanted to do was sleeping. But if he would have known what was happening in his room at the moment...He certainly would have slept elsewhere.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
Tsuzúku - to be continued  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
BGM: Siam's Eye – La'Cryma Christi; After, In the Dark – Gabriela Robin & Mai Yamane; Gravity – Luna Sea; Moon – Luna Sea; Seki - Ray – Gackt...  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
  
So, that's all for now. I know this chapter was somehow confusing, but I hope it was not that bad.  
  
Do you like it? Just write me:  
  
Terrenis@web.de or terrenis-chan@gmx.net  
  
  
Ja ne!  
  
^^ Terrenis-chan ^-^ 


	4. PART I 3 In the Cave of the Lion

*****************************************************************************************************************  
A Gundam Wing Ghost Story I   
  
3. In the cave of the lion  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
  
While Duo was going back to the temple, the zombies from the attic meanwhile were lounging in the sleeping room. They had been climbing down the ladder and were waiting now for their next prey, which meant exactly they were waiting for Duo.  
  
This one was very tired. It had been a very long night for him. And he still couldn't forget this lovely Chinese boy he had met. Secretly the braided boy hoped to see him again. But for the moment he only wanted to get some sleep. But when he tried to open the door to his room, it was blocked. The ladder, he had used, still stood at the same spot and made it impossible to open the door.  
  
Duo shortly pushed against it and the ladder with all the zombies crashed through the rotten woodened floor. The braided young man came in and saw the big hole decorating the floor and sweatdropped.   
  
But what had happened with the zombies? These ones had ended up in the lowest part of the temple, a dark and cold place which could be described as a sort of cellar. But as soon as the zombies were seeing the moonlight shining through a hole in the wall, they hid themselves in the dark because they were afraid of it.  
  
Meanwhile Duo stood before the big hole and tried to find out what was down there, because he had heard odd squeaking sounds out of it. He bent down and stretched out his arm into the darkness of the hole. Exactly like the un-dead, too. Only centimetres separated both of them. And nearly the zombies reached their goal. But they didn't.  
  
Suddenly Duo withdrew his arm.  
  
//Oh, I'm sure, it's been only some rats!// he thought.   
  
Finally he took an old woodened door, which was big enough and covered the hole up. And in the end he could go to sleep.  
  
*  
  
And finally a new day began.   
  
The sun was shining and the temple wasn't looking that spooky at all. But it was a deceptive sight.   
  
Inside Duo still tried to find out, how such a big hole had gotten into the floor. He held a lamp in his hand and was shining into the darkness of the hole with it, when he heard someone knocking at the door. Frightened the braided young man turned off the light. Who could that be? No one knew that he was here, except Wufei and this crazy Japanese guy...  
  
Duo's eyes widened. Of course, it only could be this Japanese swordsman, who had hunted him and Wufei through the forest last night. Gods, what should he do? He didn't want to die. Duo searched for a suitable hideout, but he only had the woodened board. So he hid himself behind it, knowing that it was his only possibility.   
  
*  
  
Heero had mused over the whole night, what he should do now. But first he had to get rid of this book scholar. It was much too dangerous for him in this place. The best he could do was to scare him away.   
  
And so he was standing now in the front of the room where he expected the scholar to be. The Japanese knocked and then he could hear hectic footsteps inside, which grew silent after a moment. Curiously Heero opened the door and saw no one. The scholar did must hide himself and apparently behind this big woodened board.  
  
Heero went straight across the room to it and waited. After a while Duo poked his head out of it and looked directly into Heero's face. Immediately the book scholar startled awfully. What did this crazy guy only want from him? Possibly kill him?   
  
But the Japanese didn't want to do anything in this direction. On the contrary, he smiled at Duo and began to chuckle.  
  
"Ohayo. And, have you slept well?" he asked.  
  
Duo only nodded.  
  
"And have you found some ghosts tonight?" Heero asked again.   
  
"N...No. I didn't find anything. Why do you ask?"   
  
"I just was curious. And you are sure you didn't find anything?"  
  
"N...No, absolutely nothing." Duo stuttered.  
  
Heero started to laugh and Duo sighed of relief. He really had expected the worst. And so he also began to laugh, until the Japanese suddenly got angry and was grabbing Duo's collar.  
  
"BAKA! I'M SERIOUS. I KNOW YOU WERE IN THE FOREST LAST NIGHT. I SAW YOU. WHAT WERE YOU DOING THERE?" he yelled.   
  
Duo, frightened by the sudden outburst, didn't know what to say. Heero shoved him further to the hole and then stopped. But both men didn't know that the zombies down in the hole were active again. They looked up to the opening where Duo's ass was hanging tempting. Meanwhile this one had found back his speech and he also got angry.  
  
"Let me go! It's none of your concern, what I was doing there." Duo snapped back.  
  
Heero chuckled.  
  
"I give you a good advice. LEAVE THIS TEMPLE, IMMEDIATELY! This place is haunted." He growled then.  
  
"Prove it. Show me your ghosts. I...!"   
  
The Japanese interrupted him.   
  
"SHUT UP! You stupid book scholar, ghosts weren't ghosts if you could see them so easily. By day you can't see them, because they don't show up until night!" he snarled.  
  
Meanwhile Duo had managed it to free himself, but he only sank more down into the hole, so that the zombies could get a hold of his clothes.   
  
"I don't believe you. I bet you only fib. Then say your ghosts that they can catch me if they feel like doing this."  
  
That was too much for Heero. He had enough. The Japanese bent down to the braided boy and grabbed his collar again, pulling him up. There was a tearing sound as the back part of Duo's clothes tore off and fell into the zombie's claws. But Duo didn't notice it.  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME? YOU'LL THINK ABOUT ME, WHEN YOUR ASS IS IN DANGER. AND NOW...GO OR I'LL FORGET ME AND KILL YOU!!!" the Japanese screamed and stormed out.  
  
"FINE! GO AHEAD! I KNOW YOU CAN DO THAT TO INNOCENT PEOPLE." Duo yelled after him.  
  
Angrily the young swordsman stopped and turned, glaring at Duo with his cobalt blue eyes.  
  
"Don't ask for it or I'll really do it!" Heero whispered with doom in his voice.  
  
Then he was gone. Outside the Japanese boy stood still and sighed.  
  
"I hope he's clever enough to go voluntarily. But it's too dangerous in this place and it was the only way to get rid of him!" he murmured to himself.  
  
*  
  
In the meantime Duo had some doubts, but he put them aside.  
  
"GHOSTS? I'm sure he was just kidding."  
  
But what if Heero was right and this place really was haunted?   
  
(No, Duo. He only wanted to scare you away.)  
  
Yes, that's it. This crazy Japanese only had wanted to scare him. And after all he had a date with a certain pretty Chinese boy tonight. And he certainly didn't want to miss it. Just now he realized the loss of some parts of his clothes. But where could it be? Puzzled he only shrugged his shoulders and took his book out of his back-basket.  
  
Something had come to his mind. It was a sudden idea and he simply had to write it down. And it wouldn't disturb anyone, if he wrote it in his book. Then the braided scholar took a feather, which he used for writing, in his hand and dipped the tip into a barrel of ink and started to write. But suddenly he heard those strange squeaking noises from inside the hole again and they really began to get on his nerves. What the hell was that?   
  
Finally it became so bad, that he dropped his ink barrel into the opening, doing a clumsy movement. Duo sighed. Why did something like this always happen to him? Cursing and complaining something about injustice he put the ladder into the hole, so that he could climb down.   
  
But however, he didn't notice again that the ladder stood on a zombie who was laying there und uttering such squeaking sounds. And there only were much more zombies waiting for him. But all that didn't bother the braided boy. He only wanted his ink barrel back.   
  
When he arrived at the bottom of the stairs, Duo stood still and looked around.   
  
(Okay, it's not exactly the place where I would live forever. Much too uncomfortable in my opinion.) He thought as he let his gaze wander.  
  
Everything here was dark, damp, scary, and there was a musty smell all over the place. And then there was this strange feeling that he wasn't alone down here. Something was here and it wasn't friendly. So Duo decided to search his barrel and then get out of there as quick as possible. Carefully he went on, not knowing that he had company.  
  
Behind his back two of the zombies had decided to scare Duo to death a little and were following him with stretched out arms. But just when they reached the braided boy and wanted to catch him, Duo bend down and both zombies only grasped the empty air.   
  
And then Duo abruptly straightened up and knocked his head against an old woodened, splintered door, which dropped backwards and buried both undead ones between other pieces of wood. Duo on the other side rubbed the aching back of his head, but moved on.  
  
While the zombies tried to free themselves out of their awkward situation, Duo had found a window and tried to open it, just to get a better view and that he could see where his writing utensils could be. He moved some woodened boards aside and opened the window to let in the sun and some fresh air.  
  
But the zombies didn't seem to like the bright morning sun. When the first rays of light hit the undead creatures, they started to squeak like mad and to tremble and to smoke, until they started to disintegrate in their components. At the end of the process only a slimy, sickening and stinking liquid was left behind.   
  
Duo didn't notice anything, what had happened with the undead creatures. He stretched his body for a moment and then turned round. And finally he saw his ink barrel, which was lying in the middle of a nondescriptly liquid. He fished it with two fingers out of the slimy fluid and looked at it with mixed emotions.   
  
After that he smelled at the stuff and made a face. The slimy stuff on his fingers was so disgusting and foul-smelling that Duo was going to be sick. It smelled like a mixture of rotten eggs, spoilt fish and rancid butter, which had been lying in a musty grave for a century (x_X). He had to get out of here, quickly.  
  
Besides, Duo still wanted to go back to the village to get some new clothes and something to eat. The braided boy giggled at the thought what the people in the village would say if they saw that Duo was still alive. They would get the shock of their lifetime.  
  
*  
  
Later the evening...  
  
Duo was eating when he thought about the past day's events. The people in the village really couldn't believe their eyes as Duo was standing before them alive. They could hardly believe that he had slept one night in the notorious Nataku temple.   
  
And when he went to settle his things, all of them were following him as if he was a small sensation. After recovering the outstanding debts and buying some food, clothes and new lanterns for the way home, Duo headed back for the temple. This time he wasn't afraid of the wolves, because he didn't see them. But when the braided boy suddenly heard their howling, he tried to hurry up.  
  
Yet it wasn't the howling of the wolves that he had heard. It was Wufei, who only had wanted to tease him. The real wolves were hanging in the branches of some trees, stunned by Wufei. Finally Duo reached the temple and was now sitting here and looking forward to his date.  
  
After the dinner Duo walked to the small pavilion at the lake again. But this time something had changed. It was something different, something crueller and something creepier inside the small house and was resting there. And Duo was about to run into the creature's arms.  
  
  
*  
  
Wufei was sitting in his room, when he sensed Duo's presence near the pavilion. But he also sensed the presence of the creature and the danger Duo was in. Immediately he began to play his instrument, that Duo would hear him.   
  
And it worked.   
  
Duo heard the music and started to walk towards it. Several minutes later he reached a bigger house. The entrance of the house also was hemmed by two big statues. One window was brightly illuminated. Duo wondered if it was the window of Wufei's room.   
  
And as if the braided young man had said it out loud, someone opened the window and the mentioned one appeared.   
  
"Hey Wufei, it's me. Duo!" Duo shouted softly.  
  
Wufei noticed him, but shut his window. Duo was confused. What had he done wrong now? The braided scholar sneaked nearer and began to shout again:  
  
"Wufei! Wufei! Can you hear me?"  
  
This one hid himself behind the curtain of his window.   
  
(Why is he here? I told him yet, that he shouldn't come back to me. Zechs is going to kill him.) The Chinese thought.  
  
Fortunately the mentioned demon wasn't there at the moment, but he could come back every minute.   
  
In the meantime Duo had begun to climb up the tree in front of the house, until he had reached the window and knocked. Wufei hesitated for a long moment, but then opened the window.  
  
"What are you doing here? I have told you yet not to come back." The Chinese boy shouted.  
  
"But..." Duo began, but stopped.  
  
Wufei looked at Duo and sighed, before he dragged the braided boy inside. He closed the window, after he had looked around quickly. In his room Duo looked around, too. Wufei's room was simple, but 1000 times more comfortable than his own room at the temple.  
  
"What are you doing here? You shouldn't have come back." Wufei asked again and got nervous.   
  
"I just wanted to say goodbye. I leave tomorrow." Duo answered.  
  
"Tomorrow yet?"   
  
"Yes. But I'll come back to see you again." Duo said and looked at the angelic face of the Chinese boy.  
  
"Oh! I understand!" Wufei said.  
  
Maybe it was the best for them, although he liked the braided scholar a lot. But he was a ghost and Duo a human being. It wouldn't work out well.   
  
Suddenly he got nervous. Someone was coming nearer and Wufei knew who it was. His 'Sister'. Somehow he had to hide Duo, immediately. But it nearly was too late. Through the thin walls he already could recognize the shadows of three women.   
  
"K'so!" he cursed.  
  
"What's up?" Duo wanted to know, surprised, why the Chinese suddenly had changed his mood.   
  
But this one was worried about more important things at the moment. Things like hiding Duo for example. He looked round, but only saw his bath tub. Well, it had to do it. Wufei grabbed Duo's arm and pulled him to the tub.  
  
"My sister is coming. She mustn't find you, because she has a fine nose. It would be the best if you hide yourself into the water and don't say a word. Do you understand?" he said.  
  
And before Duo could protest, Wufei pushed him underwater just in time. One moment later the door was opened and three female ghosts entered the room. It was Une and two servants. They saw Wufei reading in a scroll.  
  
Une came closer to the Chinese boy. She was several years older than Wufei and wore a long, white robe, while one part of her hair was done up into an odd longish roll.  
  
"My dearest brother Wufei..." she said.  
  
Wufei looked up of his scroll and glared at the older woman.  
  
"I'm not your brother, Une! So don't act as if we were related." He spoke.  
  
Une just glared back and then smiled.  
  
"The master is waiting for you. I hope you're ready!"   
  
"I'm ready in a moment!" the Chinese snapped back and got up from the floor.  
  
But in the next moment it was getting stormy outside. Suddenly the window flew open and a shadow flew inside Wufei's room. It got closer to the small group with a tearing velocity. One second later Wufei received a painful blow into his face and was flung across the room.  
  
Zechs had arrived.  
  
Wufei touched his aching lip. His lower lip was swollen and bleeding. When he looked up, he saw Zechs standing there. The demon was wearing his black, rich decorated gowns like usual and one half of his long platinum blond hair had been done to a bizarre, crescent moon–like coiffure. And he looked really furious.  
  
Zechs grabbed Wufei by his black hair painfully. This one cried out with pain.  
  
"You son of a bitch, I know you're hiding someone. One of those mortals. Where is he?" he screamed angrily.  
  
"No, I'm not hiding anyone." The Chinese stuttered, trying to loosen Zechs' grip.  
  
But the demon only strengthened his grip and got closer to Wufei's face till only few millimetres separated both men. Wufei could feel the ice-cold breath of the demon on his skin and gritted his teeth, just to say nothing, which he could regret later.   
  
"And I say you're lying!" Zechs hissed into the young man's ear, before he gave Une an invisible sign.  
  
Une smirked coldly and let a white piece of cloth drop in front of Wufei onto the floor. This one froze. It was the cloth he had used for his message to Duo. How could it get into her hands?   
  
Zechs also smirked, but then he got angry again.  
  
"You have dared deride me. I'm afraid, I have to punish you. Une, give me my whip!"  
  
The ghost woman gave the demon, what he wanted. This one whipped a few times onto the floor, before he turned to Wufei and began to hit the Chinese boy with his whip with blind rage. At the same time he screamed furiously:  
  
"You're doing what I'm saying, will you! Otherwise I'll destroy your ashes. You know what will happen then."   
  
Wufei knew that Zechs was right. He had made a mistake and was now paying for it. And because of that the Chinese endured every hit of the whip with gritted teeth, until Zechs had fairly calmed down and let drop the whip. Although he was a ghost, his back hurt like hell. But he wouldn't cry. No, he wouldn't give Zechs this satisfaction.  
  
"Take care of his wounds!" the demon commanded.  
  
Une gave one of her servants a sign, which was coming nearer and holding a tray with several small jars, which contained different ointments. Une pulled the clothing off from Wufei's upper body and started to clean up the red welts onto his back.  
  
While Zechs watched them, he continued speaking:  
  
"Because it's your first offence, I'll make an exception and forgive you. I hope you don't have forgotten that I sold you to my sister, the black princess. She was very interested in you and that's why you are going to marry her in three days. She doesn't may be a beauty, but in return she is one of the mightiest demons I know.   
  
Although, I must say I can understand why she did choose you. Not many people have such a beautiful and immaculate face and body like you. I really have to say I can feel a touch of jealousy in my heart. But to change the subject, I'm still hungry and need a human victim tonight. What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"I can get you one yet, master!" Wufei said and dressed again, when Une was ready.  
  
"That's good! And who does know? Maybe I'll show you my gratitude! You know what I mean."   
  
The demon smiled and touched Wufei's injured lip, just to caress his cheek after that. He began to laugh.  
  
"Une, you ought to follow his example! But not now! We have a lot of things to do. Come on, we're going! See you later, Wufei. And don't forget your promise."  
  
Une cast a cold glance at Wufei and then followed Zechs with her servants. The young Chinese man stayed behind. Alone. He knew what the demon had meant with his "gratitude". After all, he had shown his gratitude very often in the past months.   
  
Suddenly a loud gasping caught his attention again. A soaking wet and gasping for breath Duo, sticking to the edge of the tub, dropped in his field of vision and a hint of a smile flitted over Wufei's lips. He simply had forgotten Duo's presence here in his room.  
  
"Gods, I didn't know at all, that I could hold my breath that long...Need air!" he gasped and took a deep breath.  
  
Wufei helped Duo out of the cold water. Fortunately the braided boy hadn't noticed what had happened several minutes ago, but he saw Wufei's injured lip and was shocked.   
  
"Oh my god, what's happened? Your lip is injured!"  
  
He wanted to touch it, but Wufei turned his head.  
  
"It's nothing. But you really have to go now!" he said.  
  
"But...!"   
  
"Go to the pavilion and wait there for me! Okay?"   
  
Duo nodded and then headed for the small lake with the pavilion. There he was waiting for his Wufei.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************   
Tsuzúku - to be continued...  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
BGM: Pretty when you cry – VAST; Sayonara – Gackt; Alone – Heart; Red Zone – Janne Da Arc; Your Secrets – Momoko Kitadai; Psycho Stalker, Poison Rain – La'Cryma Christi; I For You – Luna Sea; Teardrops – Massive Attack...  
**********************************************************************************  
And another part finished. And as you can see, the really odd pairing is 5xR. *sweatdrop* But I don't want any flames because of that. I really think about drawing some pictures to the story, but I don't know yet. I mean I'm not that untalented but I seldom draw. The last time I did this was some years ago. Well, I think about it.  
  
I still don't know when I'm going to translate the remaining 17 parts, because I want to write on my other stories as well. But I promise to do it when I've got the time.  
  
Do you like it? Just write me an e-Mail to:  
  
Terrenis@web.de or terrenis-chan@gmx.net   
  
Ja ne!  
  
^-^ Terrenis-chan ^.^ 


	5. PART I 4 Another confusing night

*****************************************************************************************************************  
A Gundam Wing Ghost Story I   
  
4. Another confusing night  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
Duo was waiting impatiently for his Wufei at the pavilion. Though he only was waiting a few minutes for his crush to come, it seems to be like an eternity. Unfortunately he wasn't a patient person. Hopefully nothing bad had happened to him.  
  
The braided boy really had been shocked to see the Chinese's injured lip. How could anyone do anything like that to this pretty young man?  
  
(God, did I really think that? Sounds like I was in love with him. But on the other hand, maybe I am.) He thought, his cheeks flushing.   
  
And why shouldn't he be in love with the beautiful Chinese man? He never had met such a handsome young man and it wasn't surprising, that one could become weak just by looking at him. And then Duo remembered the beautiful and naughty dream he had had last night. It had involved himself and Wufei, both of them doing very nice and interesting...things. But this thought made Duo only blush harder.  
  
But slowly he became nervous. Where was Wufei? The Chinese boy had said he would be here. Speaking of the devil...Suddenly the braided boy heard a well known voice behind his back.  
  
"Hello!"   
  
Half scared to death Duo turned round and saw Wufei standing right before him, with a scroll in his hand. The braided one sighed of relief.   
  
"Gods, you scared me. Why are you so late? I was worried that something bad had happened to you." Duo whispered.  
  
The Chinese caressed the braided boy's cheek und Duo blushed again.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."   
  
"N...Never mind!" Duo stuttered embarrassed.  
  
Wufei smiled and gave Duo the scroll. The braided boy accepted it, his heart full of respect. It was a present from Wufei, a present just for him. How wonderful! Duo opened the scroll and gasped. His eyes widened as he recognized the painting as the one from the stand in the village. It was the same painting which showed a young Chinese man who looked like Wufei.  
  
"B...But...I don't know...Why...? Why do you give that?" he stammered.  
  
Duo hardly could understand why he had gotten such a beautiful present. But when he looked at Wufei, the Chinese had turned away from him.  
  
"Consider it as a small remembrance. Don't forget me!" he spoke.  
  
"What do you mean? It sounds like a farewell."  
  
Wufei was silent for a moment.  
  
"Yes, it is. I leave in three days." He finally said.  
  
"OH! And where do you go to? Maybe I can accompany you." The braided one asked hopefully.  
  
"That's absolutely impossible. I'm sorry, but I'm leaving for my marriage!"   
  
Totally shocked – that was the right word to describe Duo's expression. That couldn't be true.  
  
"I...Is that true? That you're engaged?" Duo managed to stutter out.  
  
Wufei only nodded silently and looked at him with sad eyes. Suddenly a sharp pain flashed trough Duo's heart. Why was this world so cruel? Finally the braided scholar had found a boy whom he liked, or rather, loved, though he only knew him for a short time, and then the boy was engaged. One more time Duo really began to hate his life.  
  
Wufei would marry in three days and what was Duo going to do then? He didn't know it. But the braided one suddenly had the need to hit and destroy something.   
  
Meanwhile the Chinese decided it would be the best to go. He had noticed that the other boy wasn't pleased about the news. But Wufei couldn't blame him. And so it was the best. But when the Chinese wanted to so, Duo grasped his arm.  
  
"May I ask you who you are going to marry?"  
  
"The Black Princess! It's a sort of arranged marriage! I'm sorry." was Wufei's answer.  
  
So, it was a noblewoman. If only Duo could do something to prevent the marriage. But on the other hand, why should the Chinese choose him, a poor book scholar, if he could have a noblewoman instead? Duo's thought were running wild. What should he do?  
  
"Wufei, I just wanted to say...If you want to, I'll get you out of here." He stammered.  
  
Puzzled Wufei looked at Duo.  
  
"What do you mean, Duo?"  
  
Duo blushed hard. What should he say?  
  
"What I'm trying to say is...you don't have to marry her, if you don't want to!" the braided boy whispered.  
  
"I wish I could...But I have no choice. But why do you want do that for me? You barely know me." The Chinese answered, who was still flabbergasted about Duo's sudden offer.  
  
"Yeah, why? It might sound crazy but I think I've fallen in love with you. You know yet, that thing with love at first sight!" he laughed embarrassed, blushing again.  
  
"Are you serious?" the Chinese boy asked incredulously.  
  
But this question was unnecessary. Wufei could see at the braided boy's red face, that he was serious. Immediately he felt something strange in his heart. For the first time since one year the Chinese felt something warm in his heart. Something Wufei hadn't felt since the time he had died.  
  
And everything just because of this braided boy. Nevertheless he couldn't accept Duo's offer and shook his head negatively. Zechs was too mighty and Wufei didn't want to anger him.   
  
Besides he had to go now. Through the branches of the trees he could see the dawn yet. Wufei knew he had to be back before Zechs or Une would become suspicious or the daylight would destroy him.  
  
"I'm sorry, but the dawn is near and I really have to go. And referring to your offer – I thank you, but I can't. Goodbye, Duo!" the Chinese said and went on.  
  
But he was surprised, when Duo suddenly hugged him and buried his face into the Chinese's neck.   
  
"But Duo..."  
  
"I don't care if you are engaged, but please don't go! I...I...I really like you. And I don't want you to go!" the braided boy murmured.  
  
Wufei really was astound, but then smiled and drew Duo closer to him, hugging him back.   
  
"I like you, too, Duo!" he murmured.  
  
The Chinese held the braided scholar tight and stroked his long braid. Both young men were standing like this for a long while. But meanwhile Wufeis thoughts were running wild. Maybe Duo was the right one. Maybe this boy could be his salvation from the demon's claws. Maybe...  
  
After a while Wufei recognised the first rays of light at the distant mountains und knew that he really had to hurry. Soon the sun would rise und the Chinese would die, when he wouldn't be back home in time.   
  
"I'm sorry, Duo, but I must go now. Why don't you come again tonight? But only if you want to...!" Wufei whispered and let go of Duo.  
  
"Of course I do! I'll wait for you!" Duo sniffed.  
  
Wufei smiled again and then went across the footbridge until he vanished in the forest. Duo's gaze followed him and then the braided boy wiped away some tears, from which he didn't know they had been there, from his eyes.   
  
"I'll wait for you!" Duo repeated, his heart beating fast.  
  
Then he headed back for the temple and went to bed, dreaming of Wufei.  
  
*  
  
The rest of the next day Duo spent in the village again, although it was pouring with rain. But he had gotten used to it. Besides he occupied himself with something completely different. The braided boy was searching for something special, when he met Wufei again tonight.  
  
"Hey, you there! Wait a moment."   
  
Duo turned round when a voice seemed to call him. It was the trader, who sold the paintings Duo had seen on his first day in the village. This one hurried after him with several scrolls under his arm. Duo stopped.  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
"Gomen, but I couldn't find the painting you were looking for, when you were at my stand yesterday. But I chose some other pretty paintings for you. Would you like to take a look at them?"  
  
But Duo shook his head. Yes he remembered that he had wanted to buy the painting yesterday, but the trader couldn't find it. That was before Wufei gave him the aforementioned painting as a present.  
  
"Never mind, I've met the boy personally! And he has given me something better yet."  
  
Duo expected the trader to leave him alone, but instead the man stared at him puzzled.  
  
  
"What are you talking about? That's impossible. The boy on the painting is dead for more than on year now." The trader replied.  
  
Now it was Duo's turn to look puzzled. What was that man talking about? Wufei – dead – for more than one year?   
  
"I'm sorry but you talk nonsense. And I must go now. I still have to do important things." He spoke angrily.  
  
Wufei – dead? Such an imbecility. Angrily Duo walked away. But the trader didn't give up and began to run after him.  
  
"Hey, wait for me!" he shouted.  
  
But unfortunately two bounty hunters had heard his shout and the poor trader had all hands full to do to convince the two soldiers, that he wasn't a wanted one and that they couldn't earn a bonus with him.  
  
In the course of the following small hunt Duo came to the wall with the "wanted" posters. There he saw a poster, which showed the face of a man, who looked like...this Japanese swordsman. Duo's eyes widened. That couldn't be. But then...apart from the scar on the face of the man on the poster, it was one and the same person.  
  
Duo was frightened. So this swordsman was a wanted one. Gods, then Wufei was in danger. He had to go back to the temple immediately and as soon as possible. But how...? On foot it would last an eternity. But then he was lucky.  
  
A rich man just wanted to get off of his horse, but the braided boy didn't hesitate and got onto the horse, as soon as the man was down on the ground. This one wasn't enthusiastic, but Duo didn't care. With the things, he had bought for the evening, Duo rode towards the Nataku – Temple.  
  
*  
  
In the meantime Heero was practising with his sword on a small clearing, where some big statues were standing. He knew that his fight with the ghosts was imminent. At least one problem seemed to be settled.  
  
  
He hadn't seen this braided book scholar all day. Apparently the swordsman had succeeded in scaring him away. But now he had to concentrate on the imminent fight.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile Duo almost had reached the temple yet. Of course he rode to Wufei's home and got up from his horse. Then he started to climb up the tree again.  
  
"Wufei! Wufei! Can you hear me?" he shouted.  
  
But the Chinese wasn't there. This one just had found a new prey for the demon Zechs, who would enjoy his meal soon. Suddenly a gigantic, oversized tongue shot out of the undergrowth and grabbed the young man. With a loud scream he disappeared in the bushes and Wufei started to walk his way home.   
  
When he arrived there, the young Chinese man saw Duo climbing onto the tree in front of his room and smiled. Duo was so cute. Nevertheless it was dangerous what he was doing there. If Zechs or Une saw him...Okay, Zechs was occupied at the moment, but Une could give him away to the demon.  
  
Wufei carefully flew to Duo. He had to get the braided boy away from here. Since the book scholar didn't seem to notice him, it shouldn't be that difficult. Carefully the Chinese boy pulled at Duo's braid and back-basket.   
  
"Kyahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"   
  
With a loud scream Duo was falling down to the ground and rubbed his aching backside.  
  
"Ouch, my ass!" the braided boy cursed.  
  
How on earth did he get back onto the forest floor? One minute ago he had been on the tree for sure. But Duo had had the feeling that someone or something had pulled at his back.  
  
"Are you alright?"   
  
Duo looked up and saw Wufei kneeling next to him. Immediately his heart made a big jump. He grinned and wrapped his arms around the Chinese boy's neck and pulled him down to himself.  
  
"Hi Wufei! I missed you." He whispered.  
  
Wufei smiled. But suddenly he put one hand on Duo's mouth.   
  
"I missed you, too. But now be quiet!"  
  
Duo was wondering about Wufei's strange behaviour, but let him grant. One moment later Une was gliding by. Wufei sighed of relief. Fortunately she hadn't seen them. Not to think, what could have happened, if she had seen them...  
  
"Duo, let's go to the pavilion! It's too dangerous for you here!" Wufei whispered.  
  
Duo nodded and followed the Chinese, when he left.  
  
*  
  
Several minutes later they reached the small house at the lake together. And while Duo was preparing his surprise for Wufei, the Chinese boy stared at the water, absorbed in his thoughts. Only for this moment he felt peace – in his heart and in his "life". Who knew yet, what would be in an hour or two...  
  
"Hey Wufei, I'm ready. You can come here."   
  
Duo's voice let him snap out of his thoughts and he turned to Duo. The braided boy had spread out the things he had bought earlier, onto a simple blanket. It was only some food and wine, but it was satisfying for Duo. He pulled the Chinese down to him and this one sat down next to him.  
  
Only then Duo started to eat. But Wufei on the other hand only watched the braided scholar, because he didn't need any food. Duo noticed soon that the Chinese neither ate nor drank.   
  
"Don't you want something to eat? It's enough there for both of us." He spoke, still chewing.  
  
"No, thanks, I'm not hungry."   
  
"OH!...Well, then I can eat all the more!" Duo replied and continued to munch happily.   
  
Wufei chuckled and also continued to watch the braided boy. He found that Duo really was beautiful in his own way. Especially with this long braid and these wonderful amethyst-like eyes, which were so friendly and warm. And not to forget his naivety, which made him really cute.  
  
The Chinese imagined what it would be like to kiss him and to run his fingers through that hair. And for this reason he would protect him from Zechs. Never ever the demon would get his claws on Duo.  
  
"Wufei, are you alright?"  
  
The young Asian man snapped out of his train of thoughts and saw Duo looking at him with concern.   
  
"Was just thinking!" he replied.  
  
"OH......And what were you thinking about?" Duo asked.  
  
"Nothing important."   
  
But the braided boy wasn't taken in by Wufei that easily. Something seemed to bother the other boy and Duo just wanted to know how he could help. He slid nearer to Wufei, until his head rested onto Wufei's shoulder and the Chinese wrapped his arm around him.  
  
"May I ask you a question, Wu-chan?" Duo asked finally, not realizing that he suddenly had called Wufei Wu-chan.   
  
"Of course...!"  
  
"Okay...One of the traders in the village told me that you were dead for one year now."  
  
Wufei's eyes widened. What should he say? He couldn't possibly tell him the truth about himself.   
  
"Do you believe him?"   
  
"No, I don't. I believe all of the people there are really crazy." The braided scholar said before he got up to take a short walk.   
  
But however, Duo overlooked the things on the floor and somehow managed it to trip over his own feet again. He fell and saw the floor coming up to himself. But then Wufei was there to catch him, before the braided boy reached the hard woodened ground. Both young men were lying now on the floor, Duo on top with Wufei beneath him. They stared at each other, knowing the familiarity of the situation.  
  
Duo's eyes were wide and his head red as a tomato. But the worst was the sudden inner turmoil, his momentary situation had caused. With the handsome bishounen beneath him his mind was going crazy.  
  
(Oh God, what will he think about me? That I'm a pervert? But he is so beautiful and I really want to kiss him...But I cannot...Or shall I yet?...Gods, what am I going to do?.........Shall I or not?.........)the braided boy thought.  
  
(It doesn't matter yet. Either he hates you or he loves you. Just do it, Duo!) His inner voice screamed.  
  
Duo decided just to follow his instincts, or rather his emotions. And he kissed Wufei. It was first a slow and sweet kiss, but then the Chinese was taking control, much to Duo's surprise, and it became a very long and passionate kiss. Both were fighting for dominance. Finally Wufei won the battle, rolling them over and changing the positions.  
  
Now Wufei was on top and Duo beneath him. The Chinese smiled at the other boy, whose face was still flushed, and kissed him again, after grabbing him by his head and pulling him closer.  
  
After a long moment they broke off the kiss. Duo still couldn't believe what they had done moments ago. But he couldn't deny that it had been wonderful and that he really wanted more than only one kiss. Besides the braided boy noticed a sudden ache in his abdomen, which he couldn't explain.  
  
But fortunately the Chinese boy seemed to notice it and found it somehow amusing.  
  
"Do you want me to...?" he asked with a glance at his abdomen.  
  
"Can you...?" the braided boy replied nervously. He didn't know what to do, because he had never done this with anyone.  
  
Wufei chuckled.  
  
"Only if you want me to...!" he whispered.  
  
Duo only nodded and then only the sounds of their lovemaking could be heard.  
  
*  
  
Several hours, after showing Duo the wonderful pleasures of love again and again, both boys were lying on the ground of the pavilion. Both of them were spent and laid snuggled together.  
  
"I love you!!" Duo whispered into Wufei's ear.  
  
"Me too! Wo ai ni, Duo-chan!" the Chinese replied.   
  
Duo gave him another kiss and let his gaze wander over his Chinese love's body. There he discovered a silver bracelet, which had several tiny bells on it, around Wufei's wrist. Curiously he took it and shook it, so that the bells let out a pure, bright sound.   
  
But as Wufei heard the bells, he suddenly tried to snatch the bracelet out of Duo's hand.   
  
"Baka, what have you done?" he shouted.  
  
"S...Sorry, but I just was curious!" Duo stuttered, confused about the Chinese's sudden change of behaviour.   
  
Wufei quickly got dressed and tried to get his bracelet back. He knew that Zechs would be coming soon, because it was getting stormy and the bigger bells started to ring. Like always before he came for his prey. The Chinese had to distract him, for Duo's sake.  
  
"Please, give it back. You have no idea, what you've done. Just give it back and then go, before he comes!" he shouted again.  
  
Duo saw the panic-stricken face of the Chinese boy and decided to give it back without a word. But then he stumbled and the bracelet flew high in the sky. With a quick movement Wufei also was in the sky to catch it. Astonished Duo watched him.  
  
"Whoa, are you a magician or something similar?" he asked curiously, while getting dressed, too.   
  
But Wufei didn't answer, but put on his silver bracelet. Duo still was puzzled. He hadn't meant to anger his love because of such a small matter like that bracelet.   
  
"I'm sorry if I angered you. Please tell me what's going on!" Duo asked carefully.  
  
The Chinese shook his head and sighed.  
  
"I'm not angry about you...It's my fault. I should have told you everything...!" Wufei hesitated for a moment, but then continued:  
  
"I'm sorry, but you must know I'm not human." He said, knowing that this could be a goodbye forever.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? Why shouldn't you be human? If you aren't human then I'm a monster. Do you understand?" Duo shouted.  
  
"You don't understand. I'm dangerous. I've caused so many deaths and you also will die, if you don't go immediately. No, it's better when I leave. Farewell, Duo! And please don't follow me." He spoke with a strange undertone in his voice.  
  
With these words he started to leave, leaving the braided boy stunned behind.   
  
(Forgive me, Duo. But it's the best for you.) The Chinese thought, the hints of tears in his eyes.  
  
Duo stared at the leaving boy. He couldn't believe what Wufei had said. Him, a murderer? No, that couldn't be true. The braided boy decided to follow Wufei nevertheless and started to run after him.   
  
"Please wait for me!" he yelled.  
  
"I said you shouldn't follow me!" Wufei shouted angrily.  
  
He had to get rid of Duo and there was only one way to do it. The Chinese only made a short movement with the long sleeve of his gown and the braided boy was flung into the lake, again. When he resurfaced, Wufei had been disappeared. Duo got onto the footbridge somehow and was confused.   
  
He didn't what had happened. But he knew he had to find Wufei and so the book scholar followed him into the forest.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
Tsuzúku - to be continued...  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
BGM: Cubic Lovers – Psy-S; Juunigatsu no Love Song – Gackt; Lunatic Gate – Janne Da Arc; Lhasa – La'Cryma Christi; Love Song – Luna Sea; Kagerou, I'll supply the love – Lastier; Love is...- Ai Uchikawa; It started wit a kiss – Hot Chocolate  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
Gods, another confusing chapter ready. I know the scene at the pavilion cried for a lemon. Nut unfortunately I've only written one (^^ I'm really not good at that.) and that was last year. So I leave it to your imagination, what Wufei and Duo are doing at the pavilion.   
  
Feedback would be appreciated. Just write me an e-Mail to:  
  
Terrenis@web.de or terrenis-chan@gmx.net   
  
Ja ne!  
  
^-^ Terrenis-chan ^.^  
  
FF.net – ID: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=122641 (There you can read this and my other, GERMAN stories too, if you like...^^) 


	6. PART I 5 Findings

*****************************************************************************************************************  
A Gundam Wing Ghost Story I   
  
5. Findings  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
  
When the storm started to break away, Heero was in his own part of the old temple, watching the forest. As the wind was getting stormier, the Japanese felt the creepy aura again, which he had felt very often for the last years, since he lived here.   
  
(The ghosts are on their way again.)He thought.  
  
Then he grabbed his things and his sword and ran into the forest. At the same time he yelled:  
  
"This time I get you all!"  
  
*  
  
Duo also was running through the forest, searching for his beloved Chinese boy. He didn't care what the other had said. He didn't believe it. All, the braided boy wanted, was to be with his onyx-eyed beauty. Forever. And that was the reason why he had to find him. Where could Wufei just be? Duo was going further into the dark wood. But Wufei's words were playing on and on in his head...  
  
"...you must know I'm not human..."   
  
Such a nonsense. Why shouldn't he be human? Well, maybe he was uncommon in his own way, but still...  
  
  
Duo stopped walking when he recognized a figure standing in the undergrowth before him, with its back turned to him. The braided boy could recognize dark long hair and a white robe and then nothing more, because it was too dark. Was that Wufei? Without thinking Duo ran to the figure.  
  
"Wufei, is that you?"   
  
When he got closer, the figure turned round and Duo jerked back. On no account it wasn't his Wufei, but a woman with an ice-cold glare, which let his blood freeze. It was Une, who had been waiting for him.  
  
"Sorry, I've mistaken you for somebody else. Sayonara!" he said and turned back just wanting to decamp as fast as possible.  
  
But Duo didn't expect that Une would follow him. After all he was her next prey.  
  
"Not so fast, pretty boy!" she snarled.  
  
Within a few moments her expression turned into a devilish grimace and with a piercing scream the ghost woman raised up in the air. Then she threw herself onto the poor Duo, who started to flee panicky.   
  
She probably would have caught him if Wufei hadn't appeared and thrown her out of the way with one aimed kick of his foot. Cursing Une hit the ground hard.   
  
"Wufei. Thank Kami-sama!" Duo said and embraced the Chinese.   
  
"Come on. She'll recover in a moment!" Wufei replied and grabbed Duo's arm.  
  
Then Une got herself up and Wufei recognized another figure coming nearer from another part of the forest. This time it was Heero, ready to finish all kinds apparition off. Wufei had to react quickly and so he dragged the braided boy with him.   
  
  
Une, who had gotten up and was now really mad, started to chase them. But at the same time she was in the air, Heero noticed her. And with a loud scream and a big somersault while jumping the Japanese came up to the ghost woman and cut off her head with his sword (x.X).   
  
"Got you!" he grinned.  
  
But Une wasn't dead yet. The rest of her ghost body still staggered across the area and fought with the Japanese swordsman. But Heero took quick care of it. In a split-second he drew a red Yin/Yang sign on his left palm and shouted quickly some magical words. The sign began to glow and the Japanese flung the arising energy against the ghost, who was finally destroyed in a big explosion.   
  
"And one troublemaker less...!" he smiled satisfied.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile Duo and Wufei still were fleeing through the forest until they reached the place where the braided boy's horse was waiting. Both young men stopped.   
  
"Duo, what are you still doing here? I've said yet it's better for you to leave this place." Wufei finally spoke.  
  
"Don't dare think that I'll leave you alone here! I don't care what you've said or done! Just let us disappear from this place. Okay? Or haven't you seen what this Japanese had done with this woman? He cut her head off with his sword." The braided boy replied after that.   
  
"I know. She was my sister, somehow!"  
  
"Really?" Duo asked incredulous.   
  
He couldn't believe that the woman had been Wufei's "sister". But Wufei only nodded.  
  
"Don't worry! I really didn't like her." He said.  
  
Duo stared at Wufei aghast. But now he had to do something. This Japanese swordsman simply couldn't get away with this murder. After all it had been a crime und the swordsman had to be punished for it. And so Duo got up on his horse and also pulled Wufei up, so that the young Chinese man was sitting behind him.  
  
"What are you doing, Duo?" Wufei stammered.  
  
"We have to go to the police. After all he killed your sister!" the braided boy grinned and rode off.  
  
"But I cannot..." stuttered the Chinese.  
  
"Oh, have no fear! We'll make it."   
  
Both were riding through the pitch-dark forest. But Wufei knew he couldn't stay with Duo. And for the second time in this night he did something, he didn't want to do. He left Duo silently. When the braided young man turned to check on Wufei, the Chinese was gone. Missing.  
  
Sadly and confused he looked around, but didn't see a single soul. Where was his Wufei?  
  
*  
  
Somehow Duo managed it to reach the next village. There he shooed the responsible judge out of his bed to tell him what had happened.  
  
*  
  
A drum sounded. Two men lighted fire in a bowl to lighten up the courtroom. Then several guards came in and took their positions. Then the judge appeared, his assistant following him. The older man was looking very grumpy. But who wouldn't if someone would shoo him out of bed and that in the middle of the night?   
  
The judge sat down into his judgment seat and looked at Duo who was kneeling before him. Meanwhile the judge's assistant was whispering something about the costs for this late engagement in whose ear. The judge only nodded agreeing.   
  
"What do you want from me at this late hour, stranger? Why do you disturb my precious sleep? Guards, give him 30 blows with the whip." The judge complained, still very drowsy.   
  
"No, 60 are much better!" his assistant doubled.   
  
"Please don't, Your Honour. Otherwise I'll forget everything!" Duo lamented.  
  
He only had come here to tell the judge, that he had seen the man on the "wanted" poster. And because of that he should receive 60 blows? Okay, maybe it wasn't his wisest move to wake up the judge in the middle of the night.  
  
"He must get his punishment or we'll never get our money!" the assistant whispered again. The judge nodded again and sipped at his drink, which a guard had brought him.   
  
"Give him the 60 blows!" the assistant ordered to the guards.  
  
These ones just wanted to execute the order, but Duo interrupted them.  
  
"B...but I just wanted to say that I've seen that man, who's called Scarface Liu."  
  
The judge almost choked on his drink at these words. But his assistant could prevent the worst just in time.  
  
"What does he mean with that?" the older man whispered to his assistant.  
  
"Scarface Liu is a criminal, Your Honour. A high reward is offered on his head. But fortunately we arrested him this morning." The younger man whispered back.  
  
"So why does he claim that he has seen this criminal?"  
  
"I know only one possible reason! He wants to have the reward for himself!"  
  
"WHAAAAT? I mean I'm known for my greediness for money, but you are much worse. You won't get any money from me. Rather I'll let you beat to death. GUAAAARDS!!!" the judge shouted angrily.  
  
"Just do it!" the assistant repeated.  
  
The guards lifted their heavy woodened sticks and started to beat up the poor Duo. This one protected his head with his hands as good as he was able to.   
  
"But I really have seen him. He murdered a woman in a wood!" he stammered.  
  
Immediately the beating stopped.   
  
"Is anyone able to tell me who's really in the jail now?" the judge asked impatiently.  
  
"Oh well, Scarface Liu, Your Honour!" the assistant replied.  
  
"But maybe you've caught the wrong guy!" Duo threw in.  
  
"He could be right!" the assistant whispered in the judge's ear.  
  
"Alright, get this Liu guy! Immediately!!!" the older man ordered and the younger man at his side repeated it to the guards.  
  
Duo sighed of relief. At least he finally had some minutes of peace. Hopefully. Meanwhile something came to the assistant's mind, which could be very interesting for the judge.  
  
"But when this stranger is right, we have to give back the reward!" he said.  
  
"NAAAAANIIIIII? No Way! BEAT HIM UP!" the judge roared.  
  
And everything seems to start all over again. But this time Duo was lucky and escaped his beating. Suddenly out of the blue a voice rang out. It was a voice, which sounded really familiar to Duo.   
  
"STOP IT IMMEDIATELY!!!"   
  
And with an enormous leap Heero jumped down from the ceiling and landed on the floor in front of the judge's desk. Immediately the guards turned against him, while both men, the judge and his assistant, were hiding under the desk.   
  
"Please don't do anything to us. We didn't do anything bad!" both lamented.  
  
But Duo also retreated from him.  
  
"That's him! He's the murderer!" he screamed and retreated again, until he reached the judge's desk and squatted onto the table.   
  
Finally the assistant decided to take a closer look at the Japanese and suddenly recognized the young man.  
  
"But that's Heero Yui, the famous Heero Yui."   
  
"Heero Yui?" Duo asked puzzled. Was it possible that he had been wrong?  
  
The assistant got up from his hiding place and went towards Heero. There he shooed the guards back.   
  
"Don't you know Heero Yui? You ought to be ashamed of yourself! He's famous for his fight against crime and corruption! So, can we help you with anything, Yui-san?" the assistant said friendly.  
  
Heero snorted and then pointed at Duo, who was still sitting on the judge's desk.  
  
"I'm here because of him. He's my brother and he thinks I've murdered someone. But he always was a little odd yet. You know, what I mean!" the Japanese spoke.   
  
"Well, I see what you mean!" The assistant nodded agreeing.  
  
"Don't believe him! He's not my brother! I saw him murdering that woman......And I'm not strange!" Duo screeched.  
  
At the same moment two guards brought a man and the assistant compared his face with the face on the "wanted" poster.   
  
"It's the same face and so the same man, Your Honour!" he finally said and let the prisoner lead away again.   
  
"Very well!" the judge said satisfied and settled down on his seat again, after he had shooed Duo down from his desk.   
  
"Okay. So what's up with this murder now? And where should it have happened?" he asked.  
  
"Ahem...it happened at the Nataku – Temple!" Duo answered.  
  
But he hardly had mentioned the name, when a gusty wind gathered and let the flames go out. Scared to death the guards scattered and the two civil servants also looked ready to flee.   
  
"D...Did you say Nataku – Temple?" the judge stuttered.  
  
"Ahem...yes!"   
  
Both men looked at each other. Of all places in the whole wide world it had to be this haunted place.  
  
"I'm sorry, but then I can't do anything! This place is outside my jurisdiction. The meeting is closed. Good night!" the judge said and then both men disappeared quickly.  
  
Heero and Duo stayed behind. And the braided boy suddenly got nervous. What would the Japanese do with him?  
  
Heero slowly stepped closer to the braided boy. This one bit his lip nervously.  
  
"Please...please don't kill me!" he stuttered fearfully.  
  
"Why should I? Just listen to me! I'm not a murderer, even if you think so about me!" the Japanese replied.   
  
"But I saw you and that woman in the forest!"  
  
Heero rolled his eyes.  
  
"This woman was a ghost and no longer a human being. Or why do think she attacked you! You would have become her next prey." He said.  
  
"A...A ghost? Are you serious? But Wufei, this woman...I know she lived behind the temple." Duo stammered. He simply couldn't believe what Heero was talking about.   
  
The Japanese looked at Duo with seriousness in his eyes and finally sighed.  
  
"No one lives behind the Nataku - Temple. There's only a mass-grave!"   
  
"A mass-grave?"   
  
"Yeah. There aren't many people in this area. Most of them moved away after the riots some years ago. The noises, you can hear at night, come from ghosts or monsters. But I believe that still a mightier creature lives there. I live there for one year and a half now.   
  
  
And almost every night I've heard screams from the young men that stayed overnight. The other day they were dead, their bodies without any liquid. Maybe it was a demon or a devil. I don't know yet." The swordsman explained.  
  
"G...Ghosts? M...Monsters? D...Demon? You're kidding, aren't you?"  
  
"Do I look like I am kidding? Come with me and I'll prove it!"   
  
Duo didn't know what to do. Should he go with Heero or not? Then he nodded, although he still didn't believe in something like ghosts. The braided boy would wait if Heero really was right. At least he wasn't afraid of the Japanese anymore. And shortly afterwards both were riding on their horses back to the Nataku – Temple.  
  
*  
  
It already was daylight, when they reached the temple. After getting up from the horses, Heero led Duo to a place full of gravestones. Most of them had been fallen over or were standing oblique. And almost every stone was overgrown with weed. Heero and Duo forced their way across the cemetery.   
  
(So that's this burial place he had been speaking of. So he really was right. But why do I have this strange feeling about this place. It's really sinister here.) Duo thought, trying to block out the uneasy feeling in his stomach.  
  
But the high point of this little excursion should be coming yet. When Duo saw a gravestone several meters before him, he walked towards him. The braided boy didn't know why, but somehow this single stone caught his attention. Slowly Duo pushed the weed aside and started to read the inscription.   
  
But suddenly his eyes got wider and bigger.  
  
(Oh my God...what's the meaning of this?) Were his thoughts, when he read the inscription before him, which run as follows:  
  
'HERE LIES OUR BELOVED SON.........CHANG WUFEI'  
  
Duo couldn't believe it. The beautiful Chinese boy he loved was dead. He had fallen in love with a ghost.  
  
*  
  
Heero had been looking around and then for Duo. He found the scholar sitting in front of a single tombstone.   
  
"Do you believe now?" he asked.  
  
Duo turned his head and stared at Heero with a stunned expression on his face and nodded. Heero frowned and looked at the gravestone. Chang Wufei. Yes, he remembered the Chinese boy who died a year ago in one room of the Nataku - Temple. And since this time the deaths of young men had increased.   
  
Heero wondered if this really was just accidental. And why was this scholar staring at the tombstone? Did he know the boy?  
  
"Why do stare at this gravestone?" Heero asked.  
  
Duo looked confused, but finally he managed to compose himself.  
  
"You wouldn't believe it!" he said.  
  
"Try it!"   
  
"Okay, where shall I begin with? I met him first a few nights ago when I arrived here. He was so nice to me and so we met again and again until last night. But now I find out he's a ghost and I'm really confused. Do you understand?"   
  
The Japanese nodded.  
  
"I'm astounded that he didn't kill you!" he spoke then.  
  
"Do you know why he didn't?" Duo asked the swordsman.  
  
"I have no idea. Maybe he needs you yet!"   
  
"What for?"  
  
"Who knows! Ghosts are like people. They use each other to get what they want. There is no difference. It's for your own good if you go now, before it is getting dark! I'll take care of the ghosts." Heero spoke while he looked at the sky.  
  
"But please don't do anything to Wufei. I still like him and he really isn't a bad person!" Duo said.  
  
"Okay. Why not!"   
  
The braided boy nodded thankfully and started to run through the undergrowth to his horse. But halfway he lost the painting from Wufei. It fell out of his back-basket onto the wet grass.   
  
First Duo wanted to leave it behind. But the braided boy stopped and looked at it. No, he couldn't do that. Slowly he went back and picked it up. Perhaps it was a mistake to go now. Maybe it was better to help Heero and Wufei. Duo still didn't know how but he had to help Wufei somehow.   
  
And apparently Heero had had the same thoughts, because the Japanese suddenly was standing right before him.   
  
"I've thought about the whole matter and it's better when you come with me!" the Japanese spoke.  
  
"I know. If I stay here, Wufei will come to me!"  
  
"Exactly. Then I can take care of all ghosts at once. If this boy is coming to you, and I know he'll come, then take this and ring it. I'll come and rescue you. Do you still want to help?"   
  
Duo nodded and Heero took a small bell out of his bag and gave it to the braided scholar, who looked at it carefully.   
  
"So I'm going to be the bait for the ghosts!" he replied.  
  
"Yes. Unfortunately the ghosts are angry with me and they are quite mighty ghosts."  
  
"Can you beat them?" Duo asked again.   
  
Heero only raised an eyebrow and glared at the braided youth.  
  
"I guess that means you can! Alright I'll do it."   
  
"Well, then come with!"  
  
*  
  
Several hours later it was night again. Duo and Heero were back in the temple again, where they were preparing themselves for the imminent battle. Heero gave Duo a book which was bound in leather and had strange, foreign signs on the cover. The scholar opened it and saw the same signs. But it was written in a language, Duo couldn't read.  
  
"What's that?" he asked curiously.  
  
"It's called a "sutra"(1). Just for the emergency case! Don't worry; it helps against supernatural powers like ghosts and other creatures!" Heero explained.  
  
"OH! Thank you!" Duo said and clutched the book closer to his chest.   
  
"Alright then, I'll be waiting outside for your signal!"   
  
The Japanese swordsman went outside, where he climbed up a tree and started to wait. Inside Duo was getting nervous and hasty closed all doors and windows. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea yet. But he pulled himself together and also started to wait, holding the book and the bell tight and close to his body.   
  
*  
  
From a distance Wufei watched the temple. He knew that Duo was back, together with this swordsman. And now the braided boy definitely knew the truth about him. But it didn't matter now. Unaware the Chinese touched his bruised shoulder. Zechs had been furious, when he discovered the loss of Une and almost beat him unconscious.  
  
And the demon had been nearly mad when he found out about him and Duo. Strangely Zechs renounced his punishment, but he had wanted to be Duo for his next prey. Nothing could have been worse than this. But it was the last chance, Zechs had given him. And now he was here.  
  
"Okay, then let's go, Wufei!" the Chinese murmured to encourage himself.  
  
*  
  
Duo was nervously waiting, when it was suddenly knocking at the door. Frightened he stood up and slowly went to it. What would be there? Maybe it was a demon or something similar, who would try to kill him. Whatever it was, he had to open the door to find it out.  
  
Slowly Duo took a shaking breath. He was afraid of whoever was standing outside and what would happen to him.  
  
Then it knocked again and the braided boy reached for the door handle.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
Tsuzúku - to be continued...  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
BGM: Tsunami – Kodo; Mouth – Bush; Midnight Crow – /\ucifer; Nightstalker – GITS; In the Air Tonight – Phil Collins; In your Eyes, Silent Cruising – TWO – MIX; X – X Japan; Bataillon D'Amour - Silly  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
So what happens next? How will Duo react to Wufei's appearance, now that he knows the truth about him? Just wait for the next part or just try to guess.  
  
1) A sutra is an old Indian instruction in brief verses and they mostly occupy with religious rites, astronomy, grammar, worldly and religious law and versification.   
  
Feedback is thankfully appreciated. Just write me an e-Mail to:  
  
Terrenis@web.de or terrenis-chan@gmx.net   
  
Ja ne!  
  
^-^ Terrenis-chan ^.^ 


	7. PART I 6 The fight against Zechs

*****************************************************************************************************************  
A Gundam Wing Ghost Story I   
  
6. The Fight against Zechs  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
  
The wind was blowing over the cemetery and caused the old bells at the pavilion to ring out loud. While Heero still was waiting outside in the branches of the tree, Duo didn't dare to open the door of his room. He couldn't stand the eerie silence and the foggy darkness of the forest outside and for a moment the braided boy really wished his old life back.  
  
Then it knocked again.   
  
"W...Who's there?" he stuttered.  
  
No answer.  
  
"W...Who's there?" Duo repeated his question.   
  
And once again he got no answer.  
  
Duo shook with fear. But he had no alternative and so the scholar took a last deep breath and finally opened the door. Carefully he poked his head outdoors. His eyes widened when he recognized the young man right before him.  
  
It was Wufei.  
  
"Hello Duo!" the Chinese spoke quietly.  
  
Duo did the only thing he was able to do at this moment. He screamed aloud and slammed the door shut. Then he wanted to hide. But when the braided boy turned round Wufei was already standing there. Panic-stricken and full of fear Duo fell back when the young Chinese got closer to him.  
  
"What are you doing here? The Master knows of your presence! He'll kill you if you don't do now!" Wufei said slightly angry.  
  
"Y...You're a ghost, aren't you?" Duo asked carefully.  
  
Wufei hesitated for a moment, looking at him with sad eyes, and then nodded affirmatively. Duo bit his lip. So Heero had been right. But what was he supposed to do now?  
  
  
"Did you kill all the men in the temple?" he asked again.  
  
"No, it was the master. But he forced me to play the bait." The Chinese replied and took a step closer to Duo, trying to touch him.   
  
But the braided scholar jerked back and started to fell back further, until he tripped over something and fell onto the floor.  
  
"Go away! Leave me alone!" he shouted, crawling backwards, when Wufei got nearer again.  
  
"Please Duo, let me explain...!" the Chinese spoke softly.  
  
"No, leave me alone!" Duo shouted fearfully.  
  
He got up and fled into a corner of the room. Wufei followed him slowly.   
  
"Why are you afraid of me, Duo? I never did and won't do anything bad to you. Please, just listen to me!" he whispered.  
  
But Duo was too much afraid of the boy, of whom he had thought just hours ago that he would love him. But now he wasn't sure anymore. Instinctively Duo held the magical book, he had gotten from Heero, protectively and half opened in front of his face, hoping that it would work.   
  
And it worked. As soon as Wufei saw the book, the Chinese's eyes widened fearfully and he protected his head, when he received a hard blow from the book, which flung him across the room, until he hit an old woodened beam hard.   
  
Duo couldn't believe his eyes. He never had expected that this book had such power. And immediately the braided boy started to worry about the Chinese, who was writhing with pain. Even if he was a ghost, the blow must have hurt.   
  
"A...Are you alright, Wufei?" he asked worried.  
  
The young Chinese man looked at Duo with tearful eyes.  
  
"Why don't you believe me? Why do you think I didn't tell you who I really am?" he suddenly snapped then.  
  
"Why? To wait for the right time to kill me?"   
  
"I already said I didn't kill all the young men. I just did it because...because I wanted to protect you from my master and another reason is that I...I...!" the Chinese began to stutter and looked away from Duo, blushing.  
  
"What? What is the other reason?" Duo asked suddenly hopefully.  
  
"I...I did it just because I love you, baka, and I really didn't mean to hurt you!" Wufei finally said.  
  
The braided boy stared at the Chinese and began to smile slightly, but also began to regret the matter with the book. Although Duo still was a bit confused, he knew he still loved the Chinese boy and that he had done Wufei wrong. Maybe it also was Heero's fault partially that he had jumped to conclusions.   
  
Meanwhile Wufei had gotten up and was ready to leave, since he had gotten no answer from the braided boy. Maybe it was his fate to stay alone, even in death. But then a hand grasped his right arm. Wufei turned just to see Duo standing there, looking confused.  
  
"Where are you going to?" he asked.  
  
"I told you yet it's better when I leave. The master wants you as his next prey and I don't you get hurt. So I'm leaving." The Chinese replied and started to leave.  
  
He opened the door with the help of his ghost powers and got closer to it. Duo followed him with his eyes. What should he do now? If he didn't do anything, he never would see Wufei again. While his brain was still thinking, his heart made its own decision. Without thinking Duo ran after the Chinese.   
  
He caught Wufei just in time and embraced him from behind.   
  
"Please don't go!" he murmured.   
  
  
Immediately the Chinese stopped and froze. What was Duo doing? And why did he suddenly feel so warm?  
  
"Duo, what...?"   
  
But Duo didn't move and gave no answer. He remained as he was and Wufei could feel him trembling. Slowly he turned round to face the braided young man and was astounded to see him crying.  
  
"Duo, what's wrong with you?" he asked concerned.  
  
The braided youth looked at him.  
  
"I'm sorry. Sorry for not trusting and for hurting you. But when Heero told me the truth and I saw your grave on the cemetery, I was so confused. I really couldn't believe that you're not human, but a ghost."  
  
"You saw it?" the Chinese asked.  
  
Duo nodded.  
  
"What's happened to you? Why are you *you*?"   
  
"It's a long story and I don't want to burden you with it!" Wufei replied.  
  
"No, please tell me. I'm really interested in what had happened to you!" Duo begged.   
  
Wufei couldn't believe. After a long time under Zechs' claws someone really wanted to hear his story.  
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
But instead an answer Duo only kissed him and for the first time Wufei felt human again.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile Heero still waited for Duo's signal. He felt that the ghosts were back again. But the scholar hadn't ringed until now and the Japanese really started to worry. He hoped nothing bad had happened to the braided boy.  
  
"I can feel their presences. But why doesn't he give me the signal?" the swordsman murmured.  
  
He shifted to another position in the tree, not knowing would happen in a moment. Suddenly the branches began to move by themselves. They grabbed the Japanese by his arms and legs from behind and held him that way, so that the swordsman couldn't move any longer.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL...? LET ME GO, DAMNIT!" he screamed and fought wit all his strength again the pressure of the bonds the branches had formed around his body.  
  
*  
  
Inside Duo and Wufei sat closely together onto the floor. Duo had taken Wufei into his arms protectively and was now stroking his hair.   
  
"So, what has happened to you now, Wu-chan?" Duo asked softly.  
  
Wufei sighed and then started to tell his story:  
  
"Okay, where shall I begin? I'm coming from a wealthy family. My father was a rich merchant somewhere in the south. One day I accompanied him on one of his journeys. I was really happy and it was so interesting to see how he worked. But then I became sick and finally died here in the temple.  
  
My father couldn't deal with my loss and died shortly afterwards. And that was the beginning of my second life as it is now. When I awoke again, I was in a strange house behind the temple. And HE was there."  
  
"Who is *he*?" Duo asked.  
  
"His name is Zechs. He's an ancient tree demon and very mighty. He had gotten a hold of my ashes because of my father's death and since that time he forces me to bait every young man for him, who stayed overnight." Wufei spoke with sadness in his voice.  
  
"Oh, I understand! And who's the Black Princess you had been talking about?"  
  
"Her real name is Relena and she is the sister of Zechs. She's also a mighty demon and one of the rulers in Hell as far as I know. She was very interested in me when she was visiting her brother some weeks ago. And so he sold me to her and that's why I must marry her." He finished his story.  
  
Duo was silent and just held the Chinese boy closer, comforting him. He hadn't expected that. But how could he help his love?   
  
"Are you still afraid of me or why are you so silent?" Wufei asked after a while.  
  
"Oh no, not anymore. I just think about a way how to help you! I really want to try to save your soul!" the braided boy answered.  
  
Shocked Wufei stared at Duo. The scholar really wanted to save his soul? No one had wanted to do something like this for him.   
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
Duo only blushed and nodded. And Wufei smiled.  
  
"If you really want to do that, then bury my ashes in my hometown and that in two days from now, before sunrise. Only then my rebirth is successful and my soul can be freed." The Chinese explained.  
  
"Okay, then I'll ride off tomorrow and do, what you've said!" Duo said.  
  
"Thank you, Duo! I...!"  
  
The Chinese suddenly felt the demon's aura again, which was getting nearer and nearer.  
  
"Wufei, what's wrong?" the braided scholar asked worried.  
  
"Zechs is coming. You must go now or he'll kill you." Wufei nearly shouted.  
  
He grabbed Duo by his hand and together both young men wanted to go. But at the same moment they reached the door, a powerful storm broke loose and whirled leaves across the room. Duo and Wufei tried to fight the gusty wind, but they failed and were shoved back. To Duo's misfortune he lost the bell Heero had given him.  
  
Nevertheless he tried to protect the Chinese with his sutra, but also failed miserably.   
  
"Come on, we have to get out of here!" Wufei shouted and dragged Duo back to another entrance.  
  
But when they reached the other door stopped as if rooted to the spot. The other entrance was blocked by a gigantic, oversized, venomous green thing with big vessels all over his surface, which was winding in front of the door like a boa constrictor.   
  
"What's that?" Duo managed to stutter, hiding himself behind the Chinese's back.  
  
"Zechs' tongue!" Wufei answered.  
  
"You're kidding, right?"  
  
The Chinese shook his head and looked for an escape. Only the balcony seemed suitable. He grabbed Duo and held him tight to his own body before flying through the air towards the open balcony. But when they reached it, the tip of the tongue hit their upper bodies with full force, so that Duo and Wufei were flung back into the room.   
  
Duo landed on one part of Zechs' tongue, which was really slimy and wet in his eyes and was already slithering through the whole room. Wufei landed a few meters next to him. Sickened the braided boy got up and wanted to rush at his love's side. But something caught his leg and lifted him up in the air with his head down.   
  
Duo could see that it was the giant tongue of the demon, which started to crush him painfully until the braided boy began to scream.   
  
"Duo, hold out and don't let his tongue get into your mouth. I'm coming!" Wufei shouted. But what should he do? He only had one chance...  
  
The Chinese took a deep breath and then he lengthened his sleeves with the help of his ghost powers. The long pieces of his clothing wrapped around the tongue and bound it. Duo, who had a hard time, was still wriggling and tried to free himself out of the demon's grip without letting the tongue come closer, which wasn't easy.   
  
But when Wufei started to tie the gigantic tongue up, its grip loosened and Duo fell down, but Wufei caught him easily.   
  
"Gods, thank you Wufei. I swear that was the most horrible moment of my life." Duo said, while Wufei was flying them both towards the saving exit.  
  
But the pieces of clothing didn't last any longer and the tongue easily tore them to pieces. As soon it was free, the tongue shot towards the young men. This time the tongue wrapped itself around Wufei's neck and pulled him back. But before the tongue started to strangle him, he still could save Duo.  
  
The Chinese hurled Duo out of the open window, where he ended up onto the forest floor safely. Because one piece of Wufei's was wrapped around his waist and for that reason he stayed unhurt. Of course he wanted back to help Wufei, when his voice in his head stopped him.   
  
//No, don't come back. Run and follow the path and don't turn round.//  
  
Duo didn't know what the Chinese had meant until he saw a path of white cloths, which led away from the temple. But he didn't want to go away.   
  
"But I cannot..."  
  
//Duo, just do it please!// Wufei's voice said.  
  
Duo didn't feel well at this matter, but he did what Wufei had asked for. The braided boy ran along the path. But when he suddenly heard Wufei's screams, he covered his ears with his hands. Finally Duo reached a clearing, where he collapsed and just cried.  
  
Meanwhile in the temple the screaming had stopped and the demon had turned back into his human form. Only one tentacle held up the limp form of Wufei. The Chinese had become unconscious. Zechs looked at him and narrowed his eyes dangerously.  
  
"So what am I going to do with you? I can't believe that you've turned against me. I gave you one last chance, but you betrayed me. If you weren't already dead I would kill you on the spot. But I guess I'll take your little boyfriend to task instead. No one angers me without paying the price.   
  
And you're coming with me. I wonder how he reacts." Zechs said, before he began to chuckle, which turned quickly into a laugh. Then he vanished, searching for his prey.  
  
Heero meanwhile also had been successful and freed himself. Now he was running through the forest in search of Duo, after the awful noises from within the temple had grown silent. He found him sobbing at a clearing, right under a tree. Immediately it was clear that something had happened.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong? And why are you here and not in the temple?" he asked.  
  
Duo just sniffed a last time and then glared at the Japanese.  
  
"What I'm doing here?! I barely escaped the claws of a demon and my friend is still with him as a prisoner." He snapped at Heero.  
  
"You could have ringed the bell!" the Japanese replied.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I lost it because a gigantic tongue was after me!"   
  
"OH! Well, I also was busy otherwise. But what are we going to do now?"  
  
"I don't know. You're the great swordsman. I'm just a book scholar and I wish I never had come here." Duo murmured.  
  
"THAT CAN BE ARRANGED!" a loud voice shouted from nowhere.  
  
Heero, immediately alerted, grabbed his sword. There was that creepy aura again. But suddenly he was pulled into the opposite direction by an invisible force and flung against the tree, which was standing there. Cursing he rubbed his aching head and then looked at Duo, who stared at the figure before him in shock.   
  
The Japanese couldn't recognize if it was a man or a woman because of the long platinum blond hair, but he knew the figure definitively wasn't human. The creepy aura seemed to belong to him. But only when the demon turned his head towards the swordsman, Heero saw that it was a man and a really beautiful one.  
  
Nevertheless he was the enemy and Heero had no other choice than to fight, especially when this man really was a demon or something similar. So he grabbed his sword again, ready to fight him.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked grimly.   
  
"I'm Zechs, the ruler of this area." The demon answered.  
  
"Are you a demon or a devil?" Heero asked further.  
  
"I'm a demon. A tree demon, to be precisely. And I guess you're the one, who killed my servant last night." Zechs smirked.  
  
"I was so free. And now I'm going to kill you!" Heero smirked back.   
  
The demon began to chuckle.  
  
"Just try it!"   
  
Heero didn't hesitate for a moment. With a loud scream he attacked the demon. But this one only laughed and then vanished like a flash. The Japanese swordsman could stop just in time before he reached Duo.  
  
"Where is he?" Heero shouted and watchfully looked around. But he couldn't see the demon anywhere.  
  
But then several tentacles and creepers shot out of the earth and wound around the swordsman's body again, tying him up again. Heero cursed and began to struggle at his bonds with all his strength. But these ones seemed to be made of steel.  
  
"Do you like it? I hope it's not too uncomfortable for you." The demon's voice spoke.  
  
"Do you really think you can stop me with some plants?" the Japanese shouted furiously.   
  
"Probably not, but now I have some time to take care of this scholar!"  
  
With these words Zechs appeared in front of Duo, who stared at him fearfully. What did the demon plan with him?  
  
"W...What do you want from me?" the braided scholar stuttered.  
  
"So you're the one Wufei loves. I must say, he really has a good taste. You're really pretty."  
  
"W...What have you done with Wufei, you...you monster?" Duo suddenly shouted, his fear forgotten for a moment.  
  
"Oh, you mean that little slut that dared to betray me because of you?" Zechs smirked and chuckled at the same time. Then he snapped his fingers and two branches bend down, holding the Chinese tight. Wufei still didn't move, but seemed to regain his consciousness, because he slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Wufei, are you alright?" Duo asked concerned.  
  
"Duo...What...Oh, no!" Wufei shouted, when he saw the demon before him. What was going on? The last thing he remembered was the incident in the temple and now he was here.   
  
"I see you're awake. You can keep your friend company until I took care of that swordsman. And don't try anything because I see everything!"   
  
Zechs turned round and snapped his fingers again and everyone was released from their bonds. While Duo took Wufei into his arms, Heero had grabbed his bag with the magic metal pins, since he knew that his normal sword was useless. So he picked out one of his special pins and flung it towards Zechs.  
  
Unfortunately the demon saw it and laughed, before the pint went right though his robes. But it didn't hit Zechs, because the demon had vanished into the earth. The pin flew further in Duo's and Wufei's direction. Both of them knew that they couldn't stop. But the Chinese couldn't get Duo hurt. And so...  
  
Duo's eyes widened, when he heard Wufei's gasp. Time seemed to stand still, when the pin bored into the Chinese's chest and he fell back into the braided boy's arms, passing out again. Shocked Duo stared at limp form in his arms and the pin in his chest, where the bright blue light was shining again. Carefully Duo pulled out the metal pin.  
  
"Wufei, what's the matter with you? Is everything alright?" Duo cried worried.  
  
But the Chinese didn't respond.  
  
Meanwhile the Japanese had realized what had happened and it only made him angrier. But fortunately those two were unhurt and he had to search this demon that had disappeared into the earth. And he even had a good idea. With a big leap Heero jumped onto the next tree, painted a Yin – Yang – sign on both palms and started to bombard the forest floor, which was shaken by several explosions.  
  
And yet he swordsman was careful enough not to hit Duo and Wufei. Suddenly Zechs' gigantic tongue shot out of the earth and towards Heero. The Japanese took one of his amulets, quickly murmured some words and put the piece of paper onto his sword. This one shortly flashed up and then Heero attacked again. This time he was lucky.   
  
The Japanese managed a blow at the slimy thing, but as a result he was splashed with the green, stinking and slimy liquid that came out of the wound. The demon howled, but quickly recovered. Then the tongue attacked again and this time the demon was lucky. He succeeded in catching the swordsman and started to strangle him.  
  
Duo on the other side was still holding the Chinese, when this one opened his eyes and looked at a smiling Duo.   
  
"You're okay, Wu?" he asked.  
  
The Chinese nodded and then looked at the fight before him.  
  
"Please help this swordsman. Do me this favour!" Wufei finally said weakly.  
  
"Okay. If you mean that I should do it!"   
  
Duo grabbed the pin and ran to Heero, which still was struggling with the tip of the tongue which tried to get into the Japanese's mouth. Without hesitating Duo rammed the pin into the tangle, but unfortunately only hit Heero's backside, who yelled aloud.  
  
"Ouch. That was my ass, you moron!" he screamed.  
  
The braided boy quickly apologized and tried it again. This time he hit the tongue, on which the demon let Heero fall and the swordsman started to fight again. Suddenly the tongue split and turned into a more atrocious and slimy monster with a long mouth with many sharp teeth in it. That was the true face of Zechs. Duo blanched and fell back.  
  
But the demon already had sighted him and shot his tentacles out of his mouth, which wrapped Duo up. Zechs was coming nearer and nearer and Duo sweated with fear, because he could smell the demon's rotten breath on his skin. However, Heero came with his sword and cut the tentacles. With a deeply afflicted howling Zechs disappeared into the earth.   
  
Duo and Heero were breathing heavily. They couldn't believe that the fight was over for the moment. Now the braided boy only wanted to get back to his love. But a loud shout from Wufei's direction startled him. He looked towards him and saw that Wufei was in trouble. Something seemed to have wound around his ankle and was pulling him backwards into the earth.  
  
"Oh no.........WUFEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Duo shouted and ran quickly to him.  
  
"DUOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Wufei shouted and stretched out his hand, hoping for Duo's help.  
  
But it was too late. Yet before Duo could reach Wufei, the Chinese disappeared into the ground, Duo's name on his lips. Duo stared unbelieving onto the spot where Wufei had disappeared and began to weep.   
  
"WUFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
Tsuzúku - to be continued...  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
BGM: The Hunted – Kodo; Down to Earth, In Forest – La'Cryma Christi; Coral Lounge – Deep Forest; Ikari o Komete Hashire – Yuiko Tsubokura; Under the Moonlight – Buck - Tick; Eternal Motion – TWO - MIX  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
I'm sorry but I'm not good at describing fighting scenes. Nevertheless I hope it wasn't that bad. Still two chapters till the end of Part 1.   
  
Feedback is thankfully appreciated. Just write me an e-Mail to:  
  
Terrenis@web.de or terrenis-chan@gmx.net   
  
Ja ne! ^-^ Terrenis-chan ^.^ 


	8. PART I 7 The Trap of the Black Princess

********************************************************************************  
A Gundam Wing Ghost Story I   
  
7. The Trap of the Black Princess ********************************************************************************  
  
"WUFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"  
  
Horrified Duo stared at the hole, where Wufei had disappeared only seconds ago. Immediately he wanted to follow him but Heero prevented him from jumping into the hole by pulling the braided boy down to the ground.   
  
"Are you nuts? Stay here, will you! You can't do anything." Heero shouted.  
  
"But I must help him! Wufei..." Duo sobbed.  
  
He didn't even know if he would see the Chinese ever again. But still Duo had to fulfil his promise.  
  
"Why do you want to help him? He's a ghost and probably killed all those men at the temple!"   
  
"No, you're wrong! It was this demon and he forced Wufei to bait them. But I see that you don't understand something like this...that I love him and I don't care if he's a ghost or a human being!" Duo said.  
  
Heero was silent for a moment before he spoke again.  
  
"I understand. But don't worry. I've banned the demon. He won't cause any damage for the next hundred years. I'm sure your friend is safe now. It's for the best if you go your way!" the Japanese said to the braided boy, who still was sitting on the ground.  
  
"No. I promised Wufei to bury his ashes in his hometown. And that's I'm going to do tomorrow. Can you help me, please? I don't know if I can do it all alone!" Duo asked the swordsman.   
  
Heero stared at him, not knowing what to say. He lived in this temple for two years now, without any contact to the outside world. And now someone needed his help. What should he do?  
  
"Okay, I'll help you, because I've nothing else to do at the moment. But we have to get up by dawn, since it's going to be a long day for us." He finally said.  
  
At this words Duo smiled of joy.  
  
"Thank you!" he said and embraced the young swordsman stormy.  
  
This one blushed of embarrassment and calmed Duo down.  
  
"Never mind! But let's go to bed now. We have to get up early!" Heero replied.  
  
Duo nodded and followed him back to the temple.  
  
*  
  
The next morning...  
  
Heero and Duo had gotten up before dawn and prepared their approaching journey. Now when it was a little brighter, both young men were at the cemetery and at Wufei's grave. At the moment Duo was digging after his urn. After some minutes he came across something hard.  
  
"I believe I found it!" he shouted and started to dig on with his hands.  
  
Soon he had dug out five urns. Puzzled Duo stares at them. Which was the right one now?   
  
"Ahem Heero I think we have a problem. Which is Wufei's urn?" the braided boy asked.  
  
"Hnnn, we have no time to choose the right one. Take them all in your back-basket! Is that possible? Anyway do you still have the sutra I gave you?" Heero asked after a searching glance at the cloudy sky.  
  
"Of course I have! Why?" the braided boy nodded and got his back-basket.  
  
"Take it out! Or else everything would be in vain, because the ghosts wouldn't come with us."  
  
"Oh!"   
  
Duo took the book out and put it under his clothing. Then he packed all urns into the basket and got on his horse and both boys began their journey. They were riding the whole day long, without any break just to reach their destination in time. On the way some of Zechs' vassals attacked them, but the Japanese swordsman finished them off with his pins.   
  
Finally they reached a tavern and decided to stay there overnight, since it had been become dark and it rained. Both young men went inside. As Duo looked around, he couldn't discover a living soul. Everything's seemed abandoned, though the whole place was festively decorated, as if a party had been taken place.   
  
"Do you know if anybody's here?" Duo asked.  
  
"We'll see!" Heero replied and began to call for the owner of the tavern, but got no answer.  
  
"Perhaps everybody is dead!" Duo guessed.  
  
At that time a groan could be heard and very suddenly a young, sparse dressed man straightened up, who was yawning aloud, his wine glass half empty.   
  
"Who's dead? What do you want anyway?" he murmured with a sleepy voice.  
  
Heero and Duo cast meaningful glances at each other, but didn't say anything.  
  
"We need a room for the night. Do you have one?" the Japanese asked.  
  
"Naturally. If you would follow me...!" the man said and took them to an empty room.  
  
There Heero took the candle from the man and sent him away. When he was gone, Duo put his back-basket down and started to put up all five urns onto the table in one line.   
  
"Wufei, can you hear me? It's me, Duo!" the braided boy whispered.  
  
But nothing happened, until he heard a few soft, whispering voices. And then *they* appeared in front of them. They – that were four female ghosts, who had been resting in the other urns. But he couldn't see Wufei anywhere. Hopefully they hadn't taken the wrong urns with them.   
  
"You have called, master?" all four breathed at the same moment.  
  
Duo sweatdropped and look at Heero at a loss. What should he say now?  
  
"Let me do this! You there...Take your urns and leave!" he shouted.   
  
The four ghosts took their urns and vanished, like Heero had told them and only one urn was left. That must be Wufei's. Duo took it in his hands.  
  
"Wufei, if you can hear me, please come out!" the braided boy begged.  
  
"Why do you call me in the middle of the night?"  
  
The owner of the tavern suddenly stood at the door and yawned aloud again. Meanwhile Duo tried to calm himself down, because the man almost had scared him to death. Why did this guy also have to sneak close to them? Apparently Heero agreed with him, since he really got angry.  
  
"We didn't call you. You're the one who sneaks around in the middle of the night. And now go!" he snarled at the man.  
  
"Okay!" the man yawned back and was gone.  
  
Heero sighed and turned round to Duo. Suddenly he froze. Duo noticed it and was worried.  
  
"What's the matter?" the braided boy asked.  
  
"Behind you...!" were the only words the swordsman said.  
  
And now Duo also turned round. His eyes began to sparkle for joy, when he realized who was standing behind him.   
  
It was his Wufei.  
  
*  
  
"Wufei!"   
  
Duo was overjoyed. His beloved Wufei was with him again. Immediately the braided boy embraced the Chinese fiercely and also Wufei seemed to be glad to be with Duo again. Heero looked at both with a tiny smile on his lips. Who would have thought that a ghost and a human could love each other?  
  
The swordsman turned to go, because he knew he only would be in the way now. So the Japanese headed for the door when Wufei suddenly fell on his knees right before him, his head bowed respectfully.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you for your help, especially since you know *what* I am!" the Chinese said.  
  
Heero turned red again, because somehow he felt embarrassed that a ghost was thanking him.   
  
"Never mind! It's for the best if I let you two turtle-doves alone. I'm outside, looking for the horses, if you need me!" the Japanese swordsman replied and left.  
  
Wufei and Duo stayed behind. The latter one wrapped his arms around the Chinese boy's neck and gave him a small kiss on it.   
  
"I was so scared that I would see you never again, when you disappeared into that hole." The braided boy whispered.  
  
Wufei turned round to face his love.  
  
"I know. But I'm afraid that we only have time till dawn. Then I must return into my urn and I don't know if I see you ever again after this night." He said sadly.  
  
Duo nodded. Wufei was right. If he had buried the Chinese's ashes, he would never see him again. Everything they had now was this last night together.  
  
"Then please let us spend this last night together." He finally murmured.  
  
Wufei smiled and then guided them both over the only bed in the room. There they lay down and were enjoying each others company, cuddled together and looking at each other.   
  
*  
  
Meanwhile Heero had gone outside to check on their momentary situation after the incident with the tree monsters this afternoon. The swordsman suddenly had a really strange feeling in his stomach. But he couldn't see anything suspicious, also not the owner. In fact it was really silent, too silent for Heero's taste.   
  
Suddenly a noise startled him and he spun round, but there was nothing. He could tell that something wasn't right and he would find it out. Heero concentrated on his mind and murmured something quickly while making movements with two fingers of each hand, before he put them on his closed eyes. When the Japanese opened them again, he saw his surroundings in a different light.  
  
The whole area had rapidly changed and not for the better. He saw a strange blue smoke hanging over the place and the swordsman knew this phenomenon too well.  
  
"Evil smoke! Shit, that's not good. "  
  
With a bad foreboding he ran to the dark kitchen, where he also couldn't see a single soul. On the stove Heero saw a big pot, in which something seemed to cook because of the horrible smell. Carefully the Japanese opened it and immediately his eyes widened.  
  
In the gigantic pot the heads of four men were lying. Quickly the swordsman closed it before he began to felt sick. Human victims - another bad sign.  
  
Heero ran back to a wall who caught his attention and where he tore off a piece of textile and froze. Behind the cloth was a wall that was completely consisting of countless human skulls. The swordsman narrowed his eyebrows. So his foreboding was right and he didn't get the random signs wrong. All this could only mean one thing - a ghost wedding.  
  
The whole house was haunted. He had to get the others and then away from the tavern as fast as possible.  
  
*  
  
Duo and Wufei were looking at the painting, when Heero stormed into the room. Frightened both young men stared at him.   
  
"What happened?" Duo asked puzzled.  
  
"We have to get out of here! The whole house is a trap. So hurry up!" the Japanese yelled.  
  
Immediately Duo and Wufei jumped up and hurried to the door, after Duo had grabbed Wufei's urn, but not his painting.   
  
"Come on, hurry up!" Heero pushed.  
  
"Oh no, I forgot my painting!" Duo suddenly shouted.   
  
"Get it tomorrow! We have no time now." The swordsman answered and rushed further.  
  
All three of them were running towards the exit. But when they had reached it, they were flung back because of an invisible wall that was blockading the way out. When they tried to get up, a hurricane-like storm came up and carried only Wufei away, who quickly vanished behind an invisible gate.   
  
"Oh no...Wufei!" Duo shouted and wanted to follow him, but Heero held him back.  
  
"Stay here, will you! Or are you so tired of life? Whoever caught him is the same person or power, who had cursed this place! Did he say something to you last night?" the Japanese asked calmly.  
  
Duo sniffed shortly.  
  
"He mentioned to getting married to a female demon named "The Black Princess". Wu also said that she was the sister of that tree demon we fought last night."  
  
The swordsman frowned at this unexpected news.  
  
"Hnnn. That would explain quite a lot. I've heard of her and if everything is true, she's worse and more dangerous than her brother. And this tavern was perfect to get her groom." He spoke.  
  
"So what are we doing now?" the braided boy asked.  
  
  
"It's simply. We assault hell!" the Japanese swordsman suddenly grinned widely, causing Duo to laugh nervously.   
  
The braided boy was really scared at the swordsman's sudden change of mood. But before he could say anything, Heero had taken out his sword and his bag with the pins. The swordsman gave one of them Duo.  
  
"Take that and let's go! We have to find your friend before daybreak or we'll never come back! Do you understand?"  
  
Duo nodded and followed Heero. This one was concentrating all his powers at one point and shortly after that the blade began to glow scarlet as if it was burning.  
  
"Now close your eyes and don't open it!" he shouted and grabbed Duo's arm.  
  
The braided scholar did as he was told. Heero made an attacking movement with his sword at the spot where Wufei had disappeared and opened an entrance for them that way. After that he grabbed Duo and both young men started their uncertain rescue journey.  
  
*  
  
It became a stormy and uncomfortable journey. Although Duo's eyes were closed all the time, he could feel the ice-cold wind storming into his face. Heero indeed had his problems to get them to their destination safely, because it wasn't only dark, stormy and foggy, but there also were lots of stones, which hit them both painfully.  
  
Heero only hoped that it would end soon. And in fact, finally the wind dropped and the Japanese landed them both safely on the ground.   
  
"Can I open my eyes now?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Slowly the braided boy opened his eyes and looked around. So this was hell. What he saw, was a gloomy, stormy place without any trees or any signs of life. It really made him shiver with fear. And somewhere out there was Wufei.  
  
Suddenly they heard the neighing of several horses and then their closer coming galloping noises. Heero and Duo carefully ran towards their direction, but they stopped abruptly, when a dark procession quickly came up to them through the fog.   
  
At the top were the carriers of the banners. Then men with a kind of umbrellas and some with spears followed. Following four men carried a black veiled sedan-chair and at the end several riders on their horses formed the close of the ghost procession, which moved right trough the two humans, as if they weren't real.   
  
After the first shock Duo took a closer look at the figure, who was sitting in the litter. Then he recognized his beloved Chinese.  
  
"Oh my god...that's Wufei! WUFEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Duo cried.  
  
The Chinese firstly believed to get something wrong, but then he saw the braided scholar and couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"DUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed.  
  
Duo began to run after the procession, but as suddenly it had appeared as suddenly it vanished again and Wufei with them. Immediately the scholar stopped.  
  
"Why can't they see me?" he asked suddenly thoughtful.  
  
"Ghost's aren't able to see human beings in their own world. But that's a problem I can solve!" Heero replied and set one of his magical amulets on fire, just to stuff it into Duo's mouth.  
  
This one uttered some protesting noises, but calmed down quickly.   
  
"Can you explain me why you did that? Are you trying to kill?" Duo hissed at the swordsman.  
  
"I'm sorry, but this was the only possibility. But now the ghosts can see you!"  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Well, then let's go!" the Japanese shouted.  
  
Both young men started to run into the direction, where the procession had vanished. After some minutes they stopped very sudden, because they realized a big problem right before them.  
  
"Oh, oh!" were the only words that came out of Duo's mouth.  
  
*  
  
The big problem turned out to be a big troop of grim ghost soldiers, who were standing like an accumulation of rocks in front of a still darker, pyramid-like throne and were waiting for them. The throne himself was covered with black veils and his stairs decorated with lots of black human skulls.  
  
Suddenly a loud, female voice roared through the whole area.  
  
"Who are you that you dare to enter my empire? No mortal has gone through the Hell Gate before. You're either really courageous or really stupid!" the voice said.  
  
Before Heero or Duo could answer something, they looked towards the direction of the voice and saw a figure sitting on the throne, who turned out to be a girl in a long black and sparkling robe. She had long blond hair and her skin was unhealthy pale. But the strangest things were her eyes. They had the color of gold, but were blank without any pupil. And she had the same smirk on her lips as Zechs.  
  
Both young men just stared at her. So that was the notorious "Black Princess". The princess chuckled at the sight of the two dismayed humans before her and snapped her fingers. After that a soldier dragged Wufei to the foot of the throne and threw him to the ground. Then the man chained the Chinese there, giving him a hook to the chin when Wufei tried to defend himself against it.  
  
Immediately Duo got angry and if Heero hadn't held him back he would have run to him. This man dared hurt his Wufei.   
  
"What are we doing now?" the braided boy asked.  
  
"Run!" Heero answered.  
  
Duo already wanted to ask for the reason but then he saw that the whole ghost army started to run after them and it really was the best to flee. Both men ran as fast as they could, the ghostly army right on their heels.  
  
After a minute or so they stopped.  
  
"Okay, I have a plan. You rescue your friend and I take care of these ghosts." Heero explained quickly.  
  
"And how shall I do that?" Duo shrieked.  
  
But then he was in the air yet, screaming aloud and flying towards the throne, where the female demon visibly enjoyed the sight of her prisoner and the sight how her army tried to finish Heero off. This one simply had given Duo his sword and flung him towards the opposite direction. The sword took care of the rest.  
  
Meanwhile Heero had painted magical signs on his both palms, before the soldiers started to attack. And the swordsman defended himself by bombarding the lines of fighters with the energy of the magical signs. He soon succeeded in destroying some of the ghosts.  
  
But there still were lots of soldiers. But the Japanese didn't give up, but continued and slowly the lines got thinner. In the meantime Duo landed safely at the spot where Wufei had been chained.  
  
"Whoa, what a journey! Am I really there?" he wondered, but then saw Wufei right before him.  
  
"Duo, what are you doing here? Be careful or she will notice you!" the Chinese said with one glance at the demoness, who was too busy to watch the fight of Heero.  
  
"Come on, I'll free you!"  
  
Wufei hesitated for a moment, but then lifted his bound hands in front of his face. Duo raised Heero's sword and broke the chains around the Chinese's hand and the ones, which bound him to the throne.   
  
"Thank you, Duo!" Wufei smiled.  
  
"You're welcome! Let's go!" Duo smiled back and took Wufei's hand.  
  
Both boys were ready to flee, when a dark warrior was riding towards them, armed with big and deadly looking battle-axes...   
  
********************************************************************************  
Tsuzúku - to be continued...  
********************************************************************************  
BGM: Moon – Luna Sea; Blood on the Moon – Ryoichi Kuniyoshi; Crazy – Seal; Gaia, Fantasia – Janne Da Arc; Kiss, Living Daylights – TWO – MIX; Drain – X Japan; Media Luna – Deep Forest feat. Ana Torroja; Burn – The Cure ********************************************************************************  
Okay, I know it slightly sucks but it is late and my concentration slowly went off. And I'm really sorry for the 5xR Pairing. So don't kill me. But I imagine her like a mixture from Mistress 9 and Sailor Chaos from Sailor Moon (Yeah, I know, but they look cool and they are so wonderful evil. ^^O). So, then goodbye till the next chapter.   
  
Feedback is thankfully appreciated. Just write an e-Mail to:  
  
Terrenis@web.de or terrenis-chan@gmx.net   
  
Ja ne!   
  
^-^ Terrenis-chan ^.^  
  
FF.net – ID: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=122641 (There you can read this and my other, GERMAN stories too, if you like...^^) 


	9. PART I 8 The Final Battle in Hell

********************************************************************************  
A Gundam Wing Ghost Story I   
  
8. The Final Battle in Hell ********************************************************************************  
  
The eyes of Duo and Wufei were wide as they stared at the heavily armed soldier, who was riding towards them. At the last moment the Chinese grabbed the braided boy and flew away with him, before the soldier reached them.  
  
Heero meanwhile was involved in several fights, which more and more were getting fiercer. And slowly his power and his strength abandoned him. The Japanese already was breathing heavily. He knew that he couldn't fight like this any longer and only an escape was his only chance, because the ghost soldiers rushed in his direction.   
  
At this moment someone called him from above. Heero looked up and saw Duo flying with the Chinese boy right over him.  
  
"Here's your sword!" the braided boy shouted and threw it to Heero.  
  
The swordsman caught it easily and started to fight with the ghosts again, getting new strength. While he killed several soldiers, Duo and Wufei landed and ran further on foot. Heero followed them some minutes later. But still it wasn't over since the warrior, who had chased Wufei and Duo a little while ago, had appeared again.  
  
"Just go further, I'll come later!" the Japanese said and stopped.  
  
The others nodded and after Wufei had tightened his around Duo's waist, they raised up in the air again. In the meantime Heero got a bow and arrows, bent it like a flash and aimed it at the soldier, who was suddenly vanished.  
  
"Damn it, where is he?" he cursed and looked around.   
  
But the soldier stayed disappeared as if the ground had swallowed him.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile Duo and Wufei were on her way to the exit, when suddenly a gigantic wall of rocks appeared through the thick fog. Wufei still could slow down in time, but nevertheless they crashed against the hard rock.  
  
And as if that wasn't enough, thousands of human arms appeared out of lots of openings and tugged at them. Some of them had grabbed Duo's braid and were now pulling painfully at it.  
  
"Please help me, Wufei!" he cried out because of the horrible pain.  
  
The Chinese would have liked to help Duo, but he was too occupied to free himself. Finally he managed to do it. Then he grabbed Duo by his clothes and pulled him down to the ground. Both were breathing heavily and slightly bleeding because of some scratches they had received.  
  
*  
  
Heero was still trying to find the mysterious soldier, who suddenly had vanished moments ago. Then he felt his aura right behind him, but when he quickly turned round, the warrior was gone again, just to attack the Japanese from behind with one of axes.  
  
Unfortunately Heero noticed it too late and so the ghost soldier could successfully ram his weapon into Heero's left shoulder. Immediately the swordsman cried out, as an incredible pain shot through his arm and he wasn't able to hold his bow any longer.  
  
Nevertheless the Japanese pulled himself together and rushed towards the soldier. His sword blade hit the one of the soldier and blue lightning bolts flashed around them, when they fought with each other. Finally the soldier disappeared again, to start a new attack out of the ambush.   
  
But first Heero pulled out the axe out of his shoulder, which was bleeding badly. Then he warded the new attack of the ghost off, who attacked him once more. But this time Heero had a plan how to mark the soldier so that he could see him. When the ghost warrior flung him to the ground, he quickly threw on of his ban papers after him, which was attached now to the soldier.   
  
The ghost disappeared again but this time Heero could see his amulet and so his target. Grinning he took his bow and arrows and aimed them at the paper.  
  
"Omae o Korosu!" were his last words, before Heero shot.  
  
And this time he hit his target. For a short moment the ghost soldier appeared and then exploded with a loud and piercing scream. Satisfied Heero watched the explosion. But then he felt dizzy for a moment because of the blood loss and stumbled back, holding his injured shoulder.  
  
"Oi, are you alright?" a well known voice shouted.  
  
Heero turned his head and saw Duo and Wufei standing right behind him.   
  
"What are you two still doing here? You were supposed to disappear yet!" he shouted.  
  
"We cannot. The Black Princess has blocked up the exit!" Wufei replied.  
  
Then a diabolic laugh rang out, which came from Relena.  
  
"You'll never leave my empire again." she said.  
  
"Damn you!" the Japanese cursed, thinking about what to do next.  
  
"What are we doing now?" Duo wanted to know.  
  
"Give me an arrow and help me!" the Japanese swordsman spoke.  
  
The braided boy did, what the swordsman had said. Heero bent his bow, even though under great pain, and Duo laid the arrow on it. Together they managed it to shot the arrow, but without being successful. The female demon caught the arrow without any effort.   
  
"Weak! I had expected more from you since you succeeded to ban my brother! But I guess now you only were lucky." She mocked.  
  
"Damn, she's really strong!" Duo cursed.  
  
Suddenly fog came up in front of the throne and a strong suction arose, which pulled Heero and Duo irretrievably into the direction of the throne. The latter one lost this way the urn he was carrying the whole time and Wufei knew, that he had to do something or Duo and the Japanese would be killed.  
  
He lengthened his sleeves and the ends of it wrapped around the waists of both boys.  
  
"Hold on or she will get your souls!" the Chinese shouted.  
  
But then the provisional rope ripped. First Heero's and following Duo's and both men were pulled into the throne's direction again. On their way Heero managed to get hold at a spear and when he saw Duo flying towards him, the swordsman briefly rammed the weapon into his foot, ignoring the pain, and caught Duo.  
  
Wufei couldn't see this anymore, what the demoness did to his friends. He only had one possibility to save them and he would do it. For Duo.  
  
Determined to everything he knelt before Relena's throne.   
  
"Please leave my friends alone! I'll do everything, what you want me to do! But spare their life!" the Chinese begged.   
  
"Everything?" Relena sounded interested.  
  
Wufei nodded, not looking at the princess, his head turned to the side.  
  
"Fine, then break your urn and be my prince at my side, as it was supposed to be!" the princess smirked.  
  
With a heavy heart Wufei took his urn, ready to break it. Duo saw, what the Chinese planned and knew, that he couldn't allow that.  
  
"No, please don't do it, Wufei!" he shouted.  
  
This one hesitated. Did he do the right thing?  
  
"Okay, just concentrate all your strength!" Heero shouted to the braided boy and then began to murmur to himself.  
  
Wufei had no other choice. Slowly he lifted his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry, Duo!" he whispered.  
  
"Do it!" Relena said with doom in her voice and a smirk on her face.   
  
"No, don't do it!" Duo screamed again.  
  
He didn't want to lose Wufei again. And his fear was so strong that it gave him the strength to free his spirit from his human body, exactly like Heero's. Both spirits flew towards the throne, because now they were able to fight the demon. Wufei saw and immediately decided to help them. He grabbed Heero's sword and flew after them.  
  
He reached the throne shortly before his friends and thrust the blade into the female demon's forehead, though the blade handle burned his hands badly. The princess screamed aloud and angrily. But she wasn't dead, but really furious now. Her robes opened and Wufei's eyes grew wide. Under the princess' robes were countless human heads, which shot out and started to bite the Chinese, who began to scream.  
  
"Gods, Wufei!" Duo shouted.  
  
Finally the Chinese couldn't hold the sword anymore and was flung back onto the ground, where he stayed with burned hands. But Duo and Wufei on the other hand became other problems. At once several slimy tentacles shot out of the empty robe, which snaked around the ghostly bodies of Duo and Heero and started to strangle them.  
  
"You'll regret that. I'll kill you. No one angers me without feeling the consequences." The demoness screamed furiously.  
  
She hardly had said it, when the tentacles contracted and both young men started to scream. Heero fell to the ground, because he could feel the breaking of his ribs. Slowly he started to lose consciousness. Duo wasn't better. The green slimy things cut off his air and two of them began slide into his clothing and to tear off it (^^O No, it's not *THAT*, what you think, Hentais.).   
  
Wufei watched it with horror and tried to do something against it.  
  
"Please spare his life!" he begged.  
  
But the female demon didn't listen to him, although it would have been better for her. Then suddenly countless pages of a book flew out of the braided boy's clothes and towards Relena.   
  
"What's that? Perhaps a sutra?" she asked, suddenly very frightened.  
  
Then the pages reached the princess and started to stick at her whole body and to cause her an indescribable pain. The female demon screamed aloud and let go off her death grip. Heero and Duo fell to the ground. When Duo saw that the swordsman was too injured to do something, he knew he had to do something, since Wufei also hurt.  
  
The braided scholar used, what little strength he still had, to ram the Japanese's sword deeply into the princess' forehead. She let out a loud piercing and demoniacal scream before her eyes grew very wide and she was destroyed in a spectacularly explosion.  
  
Duo and also Wufei were flung away, while the remains of Relena disappeared in a black tornado. Then it became silent. When the braided boy regained his consciousness, he noticed that he was in his body again. Then he looked for the others. Wufei was lying several meters beside him, his eyes closed. And Heero had passed out because of his blood loss.  
  
Slowly Duo crawled over to the Chinese. He reached and shook Wufei gently, after taking him in his arms.   
  
"Wufei, are you alright?" Duo asked softly.  
  
The Chinese stirred a little and then opened his onyx eyes.  
  
"Duo...I guess the exit is open now. Can you take him outside before it's too late?" Wufei asked with a glance at the unconscious swordsman.  
  
Duo hesitated for a moment, then smiled and nodded.   
  
"I'm here again in a moment. Just wait for me!" he said and gave Wufei a small kiss on his forehead.  
  
Then he rushed to the Japanese and pulled him back through the way out into the tavern, where Heero began to open his eyes.  
  
"What...?" he asked confused, then hissed and wrapped his arm around his injured body, when the pain came back.  
  
"We're back in the tavern!" Duo answered and looked around.  
  
Yep, they definitively were back, where they had started their rescue. But one thing disturbed him suddenly and that were the sun rays, which shone though the closed window.  
  
"Shit, it already dawns and Wufei isn't here yet." Duo cursed.  
  
"You have to get him!" Heero said weakly.  
  
The braided boy nodded and went back to get Wufei. After some moments he returned, carrying the Chinese boy in his arms. Some of Relena's remaining entourage tried to grab Wufei by his clothing. Heero saw it and somehow he managed to open the shutters. As soon as the ghost arms touched the light, they shrunk from it and disappeared back through the gate.  
  
But unfortunately the sun also touched the Chinese and with a scream he fled back into the shadow of the room.  
  
"Is everything alright, Wufei?" the braided boy asked worried.  
  
"He must back into his urn or else he evaporates and his rebirth is endangered." Heero spoke.  
  
Duo made a sad face, but he knew that the Japanese was right. As the shutters threatened to fall down, the braided boy was standing right before the window and held them. This time he couldn't prevent his tears from falling. Duo knew that he would see Wufei never again, once the Chinese would have gotten back into his urn.  
  
"Wufei, please, you have to get back into your urn." He spoke quietly.  
  
The Chinese looked at Duo and noticed the tears falling down his cheeks. Then he dragged himself to the small container and there he fell to the ground again.  
  
"I'm sorry, Duo, but I can't stay any longer. But the sun rises and I really have to go now." He said sadly.  
  
"I know." Duo sobbed.  
  
Wufei smiled weakly and looked at Duo or rather his back one last time.   
  
"Farewell Duo! I'll never forget you and what you've done for me. Thanks for everything. I...I love you and I always will! Good-bye!" the Chinese finally said.  
  
These words only made Duo cry harder. And after a whole moment of silence Heero finally said:  
  
"He's gone! You can turn around now!"  
  
Duo turned round and he and Heero really were the only ones in the room. Sadly he knelt next to the lonesome urn and took it carefully in his hand. Now he was alone again.   
  
"Don't worry, Wufei! I'll bring you home and bury you like I have promised......I love you too. Always..." The braided boy continued to cry.  
  
*  
  
One day later...  
  
Two young men were in front of the new grave of Chang Wufei. While Heero was standing, his whole upper body bandaged and his left arm in a sling, Duo knelt onto the floor and prayed. On the grave itself several amulets and joss sticks were burning.  
  
When he had said a final prayer Duo got up, the painting, which he had gotten from Wufei, in his hand.  
  
"Do you think that he is already reborn?" Duo asked the swordsman.  
  
"I don't know. But in these times it's better to be ghost than a human." Heero replied.  
  
Duo firstly looked at him aghast and then laughed.  
  
"Oh, they'll certainly become a better one!" he grinned.  
  
//Optimist!// the Japanese thought and had to smile.   
  
Then they got onto their horses.  
  
"Look, there is a rainbow. Isn't he beautiful?" Duo shouted and pointed at the wonderful bow.  
  
//No matter where you are now, Wufei, I'm sure, one day we'll see us again. One day...//  
  
With these thoughts both young men rode off, not knowing, which adventures were still waiting for them...**  
  
Wufei closed his book and looked up. Everyone was quiet and stared at him.  
  
"That was really great!!!" Duo finally said.   
  
The others only nodded agreeing. Wufei sighed and looked at the wall clock. It already was one o'clock in the night.  
  
"I'll tell Part two tomorrow. Tonight it's too late. I hope you don't mind!" the Chinese said.  
  
"There is really a sequel?" Duo asked unbelieving.  
  
The Chinese boy nodded.  
  
"Cool! I hardly can wait for it!" the braided boy bounced and began to grin.  
  
Then he got up like the others and stretched his whole body. Three hours without moving hadn't been that good for it. And he really was tired now. Soon all the Gundam pilots were in their rooms and went to bed.   
  
*  
  
Later the night Wufei suddenly woke up, sensing someone in his room. When he was more awake, the Chinese saw Duo standing at the door, holding his pillow and his blanket.  
  
"What do you want, Maxwell? I want to sleep!" Wufei yawned.  
  
"Sorry to bother you! But can I sleep with you tonight? Heero, Q and Tro are making such loud noises that I can't sleep!" the braided boy asked carefully.  
  
Wufei stared puzzled at the braided. Duo wanted to sleep in his room? Immediately his heart made a small jump and the Chinese didn't know why. Finally he gave in.  
  
"Okay, you can sleep onto the floor if you don't mind!" he said.  
  
"Thanks, Wu-man!" the braided American answered and started to make his sleeping accommodation.   
  
"Night, Wu!" he replied, when he was ready.  
  
"Good Night!" Wufei answered, his heart still beating fast at the thought of Duo next to him.  
  
But soon he drifted to sleep, dreaming about a certain braided boy.  
  
********************************************************************************  
Owári no "A Gundam Wing Ghost Story I" ********************************************************************************  
Coming Soon – The Sequel: A Gundam Wing Ghost Story II  
********************************************************************************  
BGM: Temple of Love – Sisters of Mercy; Tsubasa no Denetsu ~ In my Justice, Angel no Namida I love you – Chouja Reideen; Kamén ~ Get my Way – Masako Iwanaga; Eien – La'Cryma Christi; White Reflection – TWO – MIX; Heaven's Place – Janne Da Arc; While the Earth sleeps – Deep Forest feat. Peter Gabriel; Rakuen, Rebirth – Lastier; Rakuen, Death Wish, Glamorous – Buck – Tick; Death Wish – Gackt; I believe in Love – FEEL; Omoide ni Dakarete – Yuiko Tsubokura; Shinjitsu wo Tsukamitore – Ryuzou Ishino (^^ I really love this image song.); A Love before Time (Mandarin Version) – Coco Lee  
********************************************************************************  
So, this is the end of Part 1 and I wanted to thank all the lovely people, who gave me their feedback.   
  
Part II is coming soon. Depends on how much time I will have. And for those, who missed Quatre and Trowa in the fic, don't worry, they'll appear in the next Part.  
  
Feedback is thankfully appreciated. Just write an e-Mail to:  
  
Terrenis@web.de or terrenis-chan@gmx.net   
  
Ja ne!   
  
^-^ Terrenis-chan ^.^  
  
FF.net – ID: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=122641 (There you can read this and my other, GERMAN stories too, if you like...^^) 


	10. PART II 1 Flashback

  
  
A Gundam Wing Ghost Story I & II (Wufei x Duo - Style)  
  
Part: 9/21 (including Prologue and Epilogue)  
  
Author: Terrenis-chan (That's me. )  
  
E-Mail: Terrenisweb.de or terrenis-changmx.net  
  
FF Gundam Wing  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warning: This is a YAOI - Fic. So if you don't like it, don't read it. Simple, isn't it? So let's take a look at the other warnings: AU, OOC, angst, fantasy, some humor, shounen-ai, some lime (Gomen, but I can't write any lemons.), death (maybe in later parts) and this is also a darkfic because of the horror elements. So if it's too creepy for you, don't read it. That should be all for now.  
  
Pairings: 5x2, 2x5 ( of course); 24 (?)  
  
Summary: The second round. Several months after the fight against Zechs and his sister, the "Black Princess" and Wufei's salvation, Duo is still searching for the rebirth of his beloved. But another dark power threatens the land and Duo and then a boy appears who looks really familiar...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or the characters. And I also don't own the movies, which were the inspiration for this Fic.  
  
Spoilers: For both movies…  
  
.... Story  
  
//...// Thoughts  
  
... Flashback  
  
The rest is side-story.  
  
Here's the sequel to A Gundam Wing Ghost Story I and it's a little bit darker than Part I. But I hope you'll still enjoy it.  
  
And here is the cast for Part II:  
  
Scholar: Duo  
  
Ryu: Wufei (I had to choose another name for him. I hope that's o.k.)  
  
His half-brother: Quatre  
  
Their father: Mr. Winner  
  
Swordsman: Heero  
  
Monk: Trowa (He's a fighting monk, like a kind of Shaolin.)  
  
Soldier: Rashid Kurama  
  
Demon retinue: Dr. J including the remaining scientists and Dorothy Catalonia  
  
The Maganac Corps  
  
Guest starring: Dr. Howard as wise and slightly crazy scholar in jail; Sally Po as Wufei's mother and Ron Meiran as Wufei's fiancé.  
  
But now.........enjoy Part II!!!  
  
A Gundam Wing Ghost Story II   
  
1. Flashback   
  
The next day went by quickly. Since it was a beautiful and sunny day, all pilots decided to spend it outside. Behind the temple was a small lake with a waterfall. It was a beautiful sight since the whole area was surrounded by trees and various exotic flowers. And so all of them had lots of fun especially, as Duo tried to splash Wufei, who just wanted to swim.  
  
Of course Wufei had started to fight back and it all ended up in a big splash battle, involving all five pilots. When the night finally fell, the Chinese made a campfire, where they grilled small pieces of meat, fish and other food for supper.   
  
"Okay, when you're going to tell the second part of your story, Wu?" Duo whined as usual.  
  
He really wanted to know how the story continued. The American had the feeling to be on tenterhooks.   
  
The Chinese only glared at him and first finished eating his piece of sweet pepper. And finally, ten minutes later he took his book in his hand and cleared his throat, before he began to read again:  
  
...It had been many days and weeks since Duo's adventure at the Nataku – Temple and in hell together with Wufei and the swordsman Heero. The latter one had ridden back to the old temple and left Duo alone. The braided scholar had been traveling alone through the land, thinking of Wufei again and again and his adventure with him.  
  
Who would have thought that he had fallen with a ghost? Duo smiled, when he remembered their first meeting at the small pavilion in the midst of a lake.  
  
...Duo passed two gigantic statues and went further until he reached a small lake. In the midst of the lake was a small pavilion, which could be reached over a woodened footbridge and was lighted by numerous torches.   
  
The entrance was guarded by two big lion statues. And at the end of the footbridge he could see a figure sitting which seemed to play one of these traditional Chinese instruments, but Duo didn't know its name. Unfortunately he couldn't see the face of the figure, because it was covered by some waving veils. But Duo's curiosity was grown. He wanted to see who the figure was and slowly went on.  
  
And finally, when the braided scholar stood in front of the pavilion, he saw him. Duo could barely keep himself from gasping. The figure was a young Chinese man, dressed in white Chinese gowns. His long hair had the colour of ebony and was tied back into a ponytail, with the exception of some bangs falling into his face. Duo could felt his heart beating.   
  
Never in his entire life had he seen such a beautiful creature yet. Such a beautiful being with a face like an angel. Absolutely fascinated the braided young man watched the Chinese as he was playing his instrument.  
  
Suddenly one string of the young man's instrument tore and he looked up. This time Duo gasped. He couldn't believe it. Those eyes, such beautiful, onyx coloured eyes, like jewels. He never had seen such eyes before. They were unique und perfect.  
  
And then he saw that the Chinese young man also watched him. Duo could see the interest in his eyes and smiled. But suddenly the Chinese boy's expression changed from interest to fear. Duo wondered about the sudden change until he noticed the nearly forgotten knife in his hand. No wonder that the other boy seemed to be afraid of him. Perhaps he mistook Duo for a criminal, who wanted to murder him.  
  
"G...Gomen. I forgot. But you really don't have to be afraid of me. I don't want to hurt you. I throw it away if you like!" Duo stuttered.  
  
But clumsy as he was, the braided boy somehow managed to break off the blade of his knife, which flew towards the pavilion, where it hit the wall only a few centimetres beside the young Chinese man's head. Duo paled and looked incredulous at the broken knife.  
  
"Gods, I'm really sorry. I really didn't want to do that."  
  
Then he took a look at the Chinese and this one didn't seem to be mad at him though he looked a little shocked. On the contrary, he took the cord and started to repair his instrument as if nothing had happened. Relieved Duo looked around, just to check if something else was broken.  
  
But when the braided young man turned his back to Wufei, the Chinese's eyes went wide and he abruptly turned his gaze away, shielding his face from Duo's back. Why? Unnoticed to Duo, this one didn't know that he still had the prints of the amulets from the stand in the village on his clothing where. And these amulets were a useful weapon against demons or ghosts – ghosts like Wufei.   
  
And for this reason he couldn't endure the sight of Duo's back. The braided boy turned to Wufei again, seeing that the Chinese seemed to be afraid of something.  
  
"What's the matter? Can I help you?" he asked, really concerned.  
  
When the other realized, that the boy with the long braid had turned round again, he visibly relaxed. But the Chinese had to get rid off these prints. And he even had an idea. Unnoticed he undid one of the veils attached to the pavilion and let it carry away by the wind.   
  
"Oh no...!" Wufei shouted.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get it back!" Duo replied and started to run behind the   
  
filmy piece of cloth.  
  
But unfortunately he overlooked the end of the way and the fact that he was in the midst of a lake with lots of water in it. And when Duo realized the fact, it already was too late.  
  
SPLASH!!!  
  
And he was ended up in the lake and all that, although Duo couldn't swim at all. Desperate he tried to keep himself over water and to get back to the safe footbridge somehow. But the braided young man failed when a helping hand was stretched out towards him, which Duo gratefully accepted.  
  
"Come on. You'll only catch a cold." The Chinese boy said when he helped Duo out of the ice-cold lake.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Soaking wet from the involuntary bath the young scholar sat down next to the beautiful Chinese.  
  
"Sorry, but I couldn't catch it. I'll try to find it tomorrow again. Gods, I'm so c...cold!" the braided youth stuttered.  
  
He shivered with cold and clattered with his teeth. He really had to warm himself up. Duo took Wufei's hand in his own to receive a little warmth from him. But he noticed that Wufei's hand was as cold as his own.  
  
"W...Why are you so cold?" he shivered.  
  
Wufei smiled and started running his fingers through Duo's wet bangs. And Duo stared with wide eyes at the Chinese, whose face was only a few millimetres away from his own. Only now he could see the whole beauty of these onyx eyes. Then the Chinese youth breathed something in his ear.  
  
"I don't know. Because your body is warmer than mine?"   
  
Duo blushed and could feel the heat in his face. For a moment he really had thought that the Chinese would kiss him. But he hadn't expected such an answer.  
  
//What's the matter with you, Maxwell? Normally you don't behave yourself like even before. But he's so beautiful and I really want to kiss him. Gods, what shall I do?// Duo scolded with himself.  
  
Wufei smiled when he saw the other in such confusion. He was really cute this way. Too bad, that he would die like all the other men before. Just another prey for his master Zechs. Unless...  
  
No, maybe this boy didn't have to die, if he could save his life. And the Chinese swore to himself that he would do this, before in four days everything would be over him. But how should he do that? And then an idea came into his mind.   
  
Duo was still talking with himself when he realized that the pretty Chinese boy was staring at him. Suddenly he came nearer and Duo's eyes widened again. Could it be...? Did the Chinese really want to kiss him? He could feel his heart beating faster and faster, the nearer the other young man came.  
  
But then Wufei stopped and he took a few breaths, before he opened his mouth and a thin, fine fog flew into Duo's face. The braided boy was much too surprised to react. He only took a last glance at this before his world went black and he slipped into unconsciousness, crumpling in a heap in the Chinese's lap...  
  
The braided boy became sad at this memory. It seemed like an eternity to him when he had met the Chinese just as his first kiss although it had been a quick one.   
  
..."What's your name?"  
  
Puzzled Duo stared at him, but recovered quickly.  
  
"Maxwell, Duo Maxwell! And yours?"   
  
"Chang, Wufei Chang!" the Chinese answered and stepped forward, just to caress Duo's cheek, who turned a bright red. His eyes widened. What was the Chinese boy up to now?   
  
"Well. Then I thank you, Duo Maxwell!" Wufei breathed and finally brushed a quick kiss on Duo's lips.  
  
The braided scholar was much too shocked to think clearly.  
  
//He kissed me. He kissed me. He kissed me. He kissed me. He kissed me.// was his only thought until he snapped out of it, just to see Wufei leaving.  
  
"He Wufei!!!" Duo shouted.  
  
Wufei turned his head.  
  
"See ya tomorrow night!" Duo shouted again and waved his hand.   
  
The Chinese smiled and waved back. Then he left...  
  
All the more he had been shocked, when he finally had found out, that his Wufei was dead, a ghost, as he was standing right before the Chinese's grave.  
  
...When Duo saw a gravestone several meters before him, he walked towards him. The braided boy didn't know why, but somehow this single stone caught his attention. Slowly Duo pushed the weed aside and started to read the inscription.   
  
But suddenly his eyes got wider and bigger.  
  
(Oh my God...what's the meaning of this?) Were his thoughts, when he read the inscription before him, which run as follows:  
  
'HERE LIES OUR BELOVED SON.........CHANG WUFEI'...  
  
Duo really had been so shocked that he had agreed to help Heero. Wufei had appeared the following night and Duo finally knew for sure, that Heero had been right.   
  
...Duo shook with fear. But he had no alternative and so the scholar took a last   
  
deep breath and finally opened the door. Carefully he poked his head outdoors. His eyes widened when he recognized the young man right before him.  
  
It was Wufei.  
  
"Hello Duo!" the Chinese spoke quietly.  
  
Duo did the only thing he was able to do at this moment. He screamed aloud and slammed the door shut. Then he wanted to hide. But when the braided boy turned round Wufei was already standing there. Panic-stricken and full of fear Duo fell   
  
back when the young Chinese got closer to him.  
  
"What are you doing here? The Master knows of your presence! He'll kill you if  
  
you don't do now!" Wufei said slightly angry.  
  
"Y...You're a ghost, aren't you?" Duo asked carefully.  
  
Wufei hesitated for a moment, looking at him with sad eyes, and then nodded affirmatively. Duo bit his lip. So Heero had been right. But what was he supposed to do now?  
  
"Did you kill all the men in the temple?" he asked again.  
  
"No, it was the master. But he forced me to play the bait." The Chinese replied and took a step closer to Duo, trying to touch him.   
  
But the braided scholar jerked back and started to fell back further, until he tripped over something and fell onto the floor.  
  
"Go away! Leave me alone!" he shouted, crawling backwards, when Wufei got nearer again.  
  
"Please Duo, let me explain...!" the Chinese spoke softly.  
  
"No, leave me alone!" Duo shouted fearfully.  
  
He got up and fled into a corner of the room. Wufei followed him slowly.   
  
"Why are you afraid of me, Duo? I never did and won't do anything bad to you. Please, just listen to me!" he whispered.  
  
But Duo was too much afraid of the boy, of whom he had thought just hours ago that he would love him. But now he wasn't sure anymore. Instinctively Duo held the magical book, he had gotten from Heero, protectively and half opened in front of his face, hoping that it would work.   
  
And it worked. As soon as Wufei saw the book, the Chinese's eyes widened fearfully and he protected his head, when he received a hard blow from the book, which flung him across the room, until he hit an old woodened beam hard. Duo couldn't believe his eyes. He never had expected that this book had such power.   
  
And immediately the braided boy started to worry about the Chinese, who was writhing with pain. Even if he was a ghost, the blow must have hurt.   
  
"A...Are you alright, Wufei?" he asked worried.  
  
The young Chinese man looked at Duo with tearful eyes.  
  
"Why don't you believe me? Why do you think I didn't tell you who I really am?" he suddenly snapped then.  
  
"Why? To wait for the right time to kill me?"   
  
"I already said I didn't kill all the young men. I just did it because...because  
  
I wanted to protect you from my master and another reason is that I...I...!" the  
  
Chinese began to stutter and looked away from Duo, blushing.  
  
"What? What is the other reason?" Duo asked suddenly hopefully.  
  
"I...I did it just because I love you, baka, and I really didn't mean to hurt you!" Wufei finally said.  
  
The braided boy stared at the Chinese and began to smile slightly, but also began to regret the matter with the book. Although Duo still was a bit confused, he knew he still loved the Chinese boy and that he had done Wufei wrong. Maybe it also was Heero's fault partially that he had jumped to conclusions.   
  
Meanwhile Wufei had gotten up and was ready to leave, since he had gotten no answer from the braided boy. Maybe it was his fate to stay alone, even in death.   
  
But then a hand grasped his right arm. Wufei turned just to see Duo standing there, looking confused.  
  
"Where are you going to?" he asked.  
  
"I told you yet it's better when I leave. The master wants you as his next prey and I don't you get hurt. So I'm leaving." The Chinese replied and started to leave.  
  
He opened the door with the help of his ghost powers and got closer to it. Duo followed him with his eyes. What should he do now? If he didn't do anything, he never would see Wufei again. While his brain was still thinking, his heart made its own decision. Without thinking Duo ran after the Chinese.   
  
He caught Wufei just in time and embraced him from behind.   
  
"Please don't go!" he murmured.   
  
Immediately the Chinese stopped and froze. What was Duo doing? And why did he suddenly feel so warm?  
  
"Duo, what...?"   
  
But Duo didn't move and gave no answer. He remained as he was and Wufei could feel him trembling. Slowly he turned round to face the braided young man and was astounded to see him crying.  
  
"Duo, what's wrong with you?" he asked concerned.  
  
The braided youth looked at him.  
  
"I'm sorry. Sorry for not trusting and for hurting you. But when Heero told me the truth and I saw your grave on the cemetery, I was so confused. I really couldn't believe that you're not human, but a ghost."  
  
"You saw it?" the Chinese asked.  
  
Duo nodded.  
  
"What's happened to you? Why are you you?"...  
  
Then Wufei had told him everything about how he had become a ghost and Zechs, the tree demon and this time Duo had agreed to do everything to free Wufei. Unfortunately Zechs suddenly had appeared and hunted them. After a difficult fight, which nearly had ended in a disaster, Heero had managed it to ban the demon for a century.  
  
The next day they had dug out the Chinese's urn and had started their journey to bury his ashes in his home town. On their way they had stayed overnight in a strange tavern. There Wufei appeared again. But the whole place had been a trap of the "Black Princess", who kidnapped the Chinese boy into her dark empire.  
  
Duo and Heero had followed them, trying to rescue Wufei. Several hard fights followed between the three young men and Relena's ghost army. Only by chance they beat the female demon and their retinue. And then the farewell came.  
  
..."Wufei, please, you have to get back into your urn." He spoke quietly.  
  
The Chinese looked at Duo and noticed the tears falling down his cheeks. Then he dragged himself to the small container and there he fell to the ground again.  
  
"I'm sorry, Duo, but I can't stay any longer. But the sun rises and I really have to go now." He said sadly.  
  
"I know." Duo sobbed.  
  
Wufei smiled weakly and looked at Duo or rather his back one last time.   
  
"Farewell Duo! I'll never forget you and what you've done for me. Thanks for everything. I...I love you and I always will! Good-bye!" the Chinese finally said.  
  
These words only made Duo cry harder. And after a whole moment of silence Heero finally said:  
  
"He's gone! You can turn around now!"  
  
Duo turned round and he and Heero really were the only ones in the room. Sadly he knelt next to the lonesome urn and took it carefully in his hand. Now he was alone again.   
  
"Don't worry, Wufei! I'll bring you home and bury you like I have promised......I love you too. Always..."...  
  
...Two young men were in front of the new grave of Chang Wufei. While Heero was standing, his whole upper body bandaged and his left arm in a sling, Duo knelt onto the floor and prayed. On the grave itself several amulets and joss sticks were burning.  
  
When he had said a final prayer Duo got up, the painting, which he had gotten from Wufei, in his hand.  
  
"Do you think that he is already reborn?" Duo asked the swordsman.  
  
"I don't know. But in these times it's better to be ghost than a human." Heero replied.  
  
Duo firstly looked at him aghast and then laughed.  
  
"Oh, they'll certainly become a better one!" he grinned.  
  
//Optimist!// the Japanese thought and had to smile.   
  
Then they got onto their horses.  
  
"Look, there is a rainbow. Isn't he beautiful?" Duo shouted and pointed at the wonderful bow.  
  
//No matter where you are now, Wufei, I'm sure, one day we'll see us again. One day...//...  
  
Duo didn't notice the tears which were running down his cheeks at this memory. He missed Wufei so much and it hurt to think about him. The braided boy took a small rest with his horse and sat down at a small river, watching the scenery.  
  
If Wufei already had been reborn? Duo asked himself this question again and again but didn't know an answer. Finally the braided boy sighed deeply, because he only could hope maybe to see the Chinese one day again.  
  
The braided boy got up and walked on his way. He didn't foresee which new adventures would come up to him soon.  
  
Tsuzúku - to be continued...  
  
BGM: Thinkin' about you – Da Pump; Remember, Wasurenaide – Oomuri Kinuko; Kyou Kara Ashita – Yumi Matsuzawa; Dakishimeru Hoka ni Nani ga Dekirun Darou? - /ucifer; Ikutoseharuka – Vandread OST  
  
Okay, I know this chapter sucks, but it's only a Flashback chapter of Part I for those who missed the first past. So please don't flame me.   
  
Just write an e-mail to me:  
  
Terrenisweb.de or terrenis-changmx.net   
  
Ja ne!  
  
- Terrenis-chan .  
  
FF.net – ID: 


	11. PART II 2 In Captivity

********************************************************************************  
A Gundam Wing Ghost Story II   
  
2. In Captivity ********************************************************************************  
  
A few days later Duo reached a village, which seemed familiar to him. At least he had the feeling it was. And the braided boy wasn't completely wrong, because this was the same village, where his first adventure had begun. But everything had changed since the time, where Duo had been there for the first time.   
  
It wasn't only very stormy, but the streets were also deserted. The only things were leaves, which the wind was blowing through the empty streets. In former times there had been lots of crowds and traders with their stands and snack bars. But now - not one single soul. Duo couldn't believe how everything had changed.   
  
But it wasn't only here in this village. On his journey he had seen the same in other provinces, as if something changed the whole country. Of course Duo didn't know what was going, but he really had other problems at the moment. When the braided boy went across the empty market place and looked around, a gust blew away an old awning.  
  
Duo frightened when he caught sight of the battered body of a man which were lying beneath the awning. What had happened here? Why everything had changed? But it still should become worse soon.  
  
Inside a house two women watched the newcomer with curiosity, but also with mixed feelings.  
  
"Who is the young man?" the younger one of them asked.  
  
"A book scholar, as it seems. He wasn't here for a long time." The older woman answered.  
  
"A lot has changed in the meantime."  
  
The other woman nodded. Duo himself didn't catch anything from the conversation. He went on until an uncomfortable noise broke through the silence. Duo tried to locate the source of the noise till he noticed that it was his stomach, which rumbled.  
  
//Right, I haven't eaten anything for a few days now.// he thought, blushing.  
  
Duo decided to take care of his problem and began to look for place, where he could get something to eat. Since there wasn't any snack stands anymore, he had to search for a tavern, whether if he liked it or not. After a longer search he finally found one, which strangely also seemed familiar to him.  
  
Then Duo also remembered why. He had been there, shortly before he had met Wufei. Maybe there was something to eat inside. After he had bound his horse at a stake, the braided boy went inside.  
  
Indoors it was full. Several men sat at the desks and looked grim at him. Fortunately Duo couldn't read thoughts or else he immediately would have disappeared again. But the braided boy went on carefully. Somehow he didn't feel well in this company.  
  
While he was searching a free desk and finally found one, the men followed him with their gazes. Duo put down his back-basket and sat down, feeling more uneasy with every moment. Maybe it had been a mistake to come in here.   
  
In the mean the cook, a rather dusky man, stirred into his big pot with the soup in it, laughing strangely again and again at the same time. Finally he served Duo a bowl of soup.  
  
"Here, your soup, sir!" the cook.  
  
"Thank you very much!" the braided boy replied.  
  
Then Duo grabbed his chopsticks and began to eat. He took a small piece of meat and bit into it. It looked strange but tasted good. Duo really had wanted to know what it was and he got his answer quickly. Suddenly another man came in, carrying a bloody horse-leg and a saddle and then dumping both things at the cook. Duo got suspicious, when he saw the action.  
  
A horse-leg? Could it be...? Duo looked outwards, where originally his horse should be standing now, but which it wasn't. Immediately Duo had misgivings of trouble and should be right in the end. Shortly after the man a dog came to him, carrying a human hand in his muzzle.  
  
Now Duo knew what he had been eating and he felt sick, very sick. Immediately spat out his food and gasped. Somehow he tried to rid off the taste in his mouth, but unfortunately failed.  
  
When he felt something better, the braided scholar suddenly saw the cook coming up to him, a big knife in his hand and smirking. The man slowly went towards him past at a basketful with human bones and skulls.  
  
Duo gulped. He really didn't like his situation. And when the other men, who had watched him all the time, also drew swords and other weapons, Duo knew that he was in a fix.   
  
"Well, pretty boy, do you want to collect debts here? How much do already have?" one of the men asked.  
  
But before Duo could answer, another group of men got nearer to the tavern, which also didn't inspire confidence. They were leaded by a man with a black eye-patch and a red scarf on his head.  
  
Bounty hunters.  
  
"There are the criminals." He shouted.  
  
When the criminals, who threatened Duo, saw the group of bounty hunters, they cursed and began to flee.   
  
"Seize them!" the leader shouted.  
  
Immediately his colleagues ran after the fugitive men. But also Duo didn't have a good feeling at this matter and wanted to flee as well. But he was too slow. And so the bounty hunters caught him easily. Two men held the braided boy tight, while the one with the eye-patch compared his face with a "wanted" poster.  
  
"Are you Bing Chow?" he asked Duo.  
  
"No, sir. That's easy to see: He has a beard, which I haven't. I'm not a criminal! Honestly!" Duo stammered.  
  
"Nonsense! That isn't a proof. A beard can be shaved off. Take him away!"  
  
"But I didn't have done wrong!" Duo begged.  
  
But it was in vain. The three men dragged the poor scholar along to the jail.  
  
*  
  
"And in there with you!"  
  
Hardly arrived at the prison, Duo was pushed rough into a cell, where he landed on the floor. When the door had closed behind him, the braided boy got up like a flash and rattled at the iron bars, which separated him from the freedom.   
  
"I'M INNOCENT! I'M NOT A CRIMINAL! LET ME OUT! I'M INNOCENT! I'M NOT A CRIMINAL! LET ME OUT! I'M NOT THIS BING CHOW! SO LET ME OUT! BING CHOW IS ANOTHER ONE!" Duo yelled desperately.  
  
"Now be quiet and don't yell so loud!" another voice replied, coming from one corner of the cell.  
  
Slowly and carefully Duo looked around and saw an old man with a half bald head crouching at a wall, writing something with chalk or something similar. Duo got nearer to him.  
  
"But I'm really not this Bing Chow. My name is Duo!" the braided boy said.  
  
Suddenly the old man abruptly got up, so that Duo fell on his back. The old man bent above him and grabbed him at his clothes.  
  
"I'm like you. It is also my destiny to be a prisoner!"  
  
With these words he let go of Duo, but then spoke on:  
  
"It's my parent's fault. They sent me to this damn school. And then I began to write books. When I wrote guide-books, it was called I had given away state secrets. When I wrote some historical, it was called I was discontented. When I wrote about military strategies, it was called I would call on to a rebellion.   
  
And when I finally started to write fairy tales, it was called at once, I would glorify the superstition. And in the end I only could write biographies. Unfortunately the man was arrested as a rebel. And so I'm here! Lifelong!"   
  
The old man started to write with the chalk at the wall again.  
  
"And so it is my fate to conclude my life at the prison!"  
  
Duo had listened to the man's story, when he felt something crawling into his clothing. As he took a closer look, he saw that it was a cockroach.   
  
"A cockroach!" he screamed and tried to get rid off the insect.  
  
Immediately the old man turned to Duo and looked around.  
  
"Where? Where is it? Ah...here!"   
  
Triumphing he held up the vermin and looked at it for a moment, before he put it into his mouth and chewed on it enjoyable. Duo made a sicken face. This old one was totally crazy.  
  
"May I ask you for how long you have been here in the prison?" Duo asked after a while.  
  
"I was the same age as you, when I was taken to prison. And now look at me. Then you can imagine how long I've been here."  
  
"That must be an eternity!" Duo whispered.  
  
At once he had the stupid feeling that he was going to end like his cell partner, as an old, crazy man. And that was an imagination, which made him really depressive. Immediately the braided boy jumped up and started to rattle at the iron bars again.   
  
"I'M INNOCENT AND NOT A CRIMINAL! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" the braided boy started to yell again.  
  
But the only thing, with whom he succeeded was that his fellow prisoners also started to yell aloud and to kick up a racket. And that was the moment where Duo realized that he had turned out of the frying-pan into the fire. He never would get out of here again. Never again.  
  
*  
  
Frightened Duo snapped out of his dream. It had been a nightmare, like almost every night since he was at the prison. It was a nightmare of ghosts, demon and - Wufei. The braided boy didn't even know how much time had passed. It could be months or only days, which had passed by.  
  
Duo didn't know. Everything he wanted now was freedom and a bath because he was so dirty and his hair so matted.   
  
"Do you have another nightmare?" the old man asked.  
  
Duo only nodded.  
  
"What's up with you? You have a nightmare every night. If I were you I would look at the calendar on the wall. You're already here for so long and still you haven't settled in."  
  
The braided boy looked at the aforementioned spot, where countless lines were. Was he really here for that long?  
  
"Soon you won't even know your name anymore, Bing!"   
  
"My name is Duo and not Bing!" Duo protested.  
  
"BING CHOW! FOOD!" one of the guards suddenly shouted and shortly after someone put a bowl with food in front of him.  
  
Duo took a closer look and couldn't believe it. In the bowl was a roasted chicken wing with rice and vegetable.  
  
"A chicken wing, a roasted chicken wing! Finally I'm lucky again." The braided scholar was glad.  
  
Duo was overjoyed. Finally his run of bad luck seemed to end. Greedy he began to shovel the food into his mouth. But the chicken wing he offered to the old man.  
  
"Here, sir. A chicken wing for you!"  
  
"No, eat it alone. I renounce! I rather eat my cockroaches. But I have to tell you something after the meal."  
  
With these words the old man started to cross out Duo's name at the wall.  
  
"Why do you cross out my name?" Duo asked curiously.  
  
"Everyone, whose name is written here, had had chicken. Chicken is only for doomed men. As soon as you have eaten it, you'll be escorted to the executioner's block. And then..."  
  
The old man made head-off-sign with his hand and Duo suddenly felt so sick, that he spat out the remaining food, panicking. He didn't want to die yet. When he looked through the window, he could see the two executioners, who prepared themselves for the execution.  
  
"But you have said that executions always were at noon and not at midnight." Duo said.  
  
"There aren't laws anymore, which you can depend on. Corrupted civil servants simply do bungle everything. No one knows who and why he had been executed in the dark."  
  
Depressed and sad Duo settled down onto the floor.  
  
"There is simply no justice in the world anymore. What shall I do now?"  
  
Tears began to spill from his eyes and then he started to weep silently to himself.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile the executioners started to sharpen their sword, while an old civil servant tore his book apart and repeated again and again:  
  
"That's none of my business! That's none of my business!"  
  
*  
  
The old man was reading while Duo seemed to put up with his fate. He put down his back-basket and started to rummage in it. He took out Wufei's picture and looked at it. How he missed the Chinese boy! Too bad, that he would never have a chance to see him again or his rebirth.   
  
Suddenly the old man spoke.  
  
"Bing or Duo, I like you. You are different from the others. Someone like you is rare in this world...Okay what I'm trying to say is that you don't have to die if you don't want to..."  
  
"Nani?" Duo stared puzzled at the old man.  
  
This one only smirked and shooed Duo aside. Then he pushed the straw aside, so that Duo could see an almost invisible exit.  
  
"It's been a while since I let out someone. That's an exit which leads outside. Go and start a new life."  
  
"Really? But why don't you have used this exit?" the braided boy asked again.  
  
"Here I can write my books in peace! And maybe I can let print them later. So don't worry about me." The old man spoke, pushing a bundle in Duo's hands.  
  
"Take this bundle and now go and never come back! And good luck!"   
  
The old man pushed Duo into the tunnel, but for a moment he came back.  
  
"And what about you?" he asked worried.  
  
"Don't worry about me! The guards like to listen to my stories and as long they don't end, they aren't going to do anything to me."  
  
"But how do you want explain..."  
  
"Listen to me. That's my problem. And now go, I can hear the guards coming." The old man hissed.  
  
"Thank you for everything and be careful!"   
  
With these words Duo disappeared into the tunnel just in time. When he was gone, the old scholar closed the tunnel and continued reading his book while Duo was crawling towards freedom.   
  
********************************************************************************  
Tsuzúku - to be continued...  
********************************************************************************  
BGM: A Chinese Ghost Story II OP – Jackie Cheung; Is the End – Lastier; Beat of Destiny – TWO – MIX; Vampire's Talk – Luna Sea  
********************************************************************************  
  
Sorry for the short chapter. I hope it doesn't suck that bad.  
  
Just write an e-mail to me:  
  
Terrenis@web.de or terrenis-chan@gmx.net   
  
Ja ne!  
  
^-^ Terrenis-chan ^.^  
  
FF.net – ID: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=122641 


	12. PART II 3 Villa of Justice

********************************************************************************  
A Gundam Wing Ghost Story II   
  
3. Villa of Justice  
********************************************************************************  
  
Duo absolutely had no idea how long he he was crawling through the tunnel, but finally he saw a small ray of light, which was quickly getting bigger and bigger the nearer he got to the exit.   
  
And soon he reached the end of the tunnel and struggled out of a crack within a rock. Outside the sun was shining and the sky was so blue Duo couldn't remember ever seen such a beautiful sight. The braided boy took a deep breath of fresh air, which was thousand times better than the air in that sulky prison.  
  
"Thanks Kami-sama! I'm free!" he shouted happily, still not believing that he was finally free after such a long time.  
  
And now he would enjoy his freedom as long as he could. After all he had to find someone really important. Suddenly the braided boy made a face, when he smelled something ugly. Duo looked around to find the source of that smell, but then realized that he was the source of that smell.  
  
Of course the braided scholar didn't wonder. He had been so long in this prison that his clothes and his whole body needed an urgent bath as soon as possible. When Duo opened the bundle, which he had from the old man, he caught sight of a book, a strange amulet and fortunately for him a black and white robe. Although it wasn't Duo's style it was better than nothing.   
  
Duo decided to change and after that to go because he had enough of prisons for the present. Said and done. After Duo had changed into his new clothes, he wanted to go his way. But then the braided boy discovered something very interesting. Duo saw a horse standing right before him, ready and saddled.   
  
"God, the old man is great. He also organized a horse for me!" the braided youth cheered.   
  
He really couldn't believe it. Finally he was lucky again. Without a thought, that maybe the horse could belong to another person, Duo got onto the horse's back and started to ride off after looking around for a moment.  
  
But if he had looked longer, he would have seen the young man in the undergrowth, who was the real owner of the horse. The young man, a monk, saw the whole incident that someone took his horse and he wasn't happy about it. Cursing he put his clothing in order.  
  
"What the...? Is no one able to piddle in peace without being stolen?" he shouted before he began to run after Duo.   
  
"Stop, you moron! That's my horse!"   
  
But the young monk only saw them disappearing. He narrowed his eyes. He had to follow this guy and get his horse back. On no account he would tolerate this theft or his name wasn't longer Trowa Barton.   
  
"Fine, you can ride onto the earth, but I can run under the earth!" he said.  
  
Trowa concentrated and with a big leap he had disappeared under the ground, following Duo.  
*  
  
Lightning flashed through the darkness and it was pouring with rain, when Duo decided that he really needed a protection against the cloudburst. He rode further until he reached an old, abandoned house.  
  
Thankfully he got off and rushed to the door, where he started to knock.  
  
"Please, can anyone open the door?" he shouted.  
  
But nobody answered nor opened the door. Instead the doors simply collapsed. Duo sweatdropped irritated, but then went in. It seems that the house was completely abandoned. When Duo's gaze finale fell onto the front door he could read the name "Villa of Justice".  
  
"Hello is anybody here?" the braided young man carefully shouted, but got no answer.  
  
Slowly he went on until he stopped suddenly. In front of him were eight big coffins.  
  
"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight...eight coffins! That's enough for a whole family." Duo counted.  
  
Somehow he suddenly felt creepy. A whole night together with 8 coffins? And what if this place was haunted? Just like at the Nataku Temple? Duo didn't feel like associating with ghosts and demons at the moment. He still had enough from the last time.  
  
The braided boy hesitated. But then it was rumbling aloud outside the house and he flinched for fear.  
  
"Okay, I'll just stay for one night and that's it. I'll promise not to disturb you. So please be kind with me." Duo whispered fearfully.  
  
When he started to look for a warm and cosy corner, another door suddenly burst open and a very wet Trowa was coming inside. Duo stared at the young monk with wide eyes. He was scared because he didn't know the boy, whose face was half-covered by a big bang, or his intention at all. Maybe it was a robber, who wanted to murder him or maybe he thought Duo was a ghost.   
  
Duo did the only thing he could do. He screamed and fled from the man.  
  
"So......wait......just......wait!" Trowa gasped for air after his big run after Duo.  
  
But Duo looked for a safe place, while Trowa was clinging to a post, seeking support.  
  
"Hey you! Just wait! I just want to talk with you!" Trowa managed to choke out.  
  
"About what? And why are you so pale? Are you sick?" Duo asked carefully.  
  
"If you would have to run under the earth for so long, you also would be out of breath!" the young monk gasped again.  
  
"Why do you chase me? I don't know you at all."  
  
"Why? You stole my horse!" Trowa screeched.  
  
"Oh! That was your horse? I thought someone other had provided it. Sorry!"   
  
"Even if it had been like this you could have asked!"  
  
"Oh, I guess you aren't a ghost then!"  
  
Trowa rolled his eyes. This boy was so naive. Did he look like a demon or a ghost? The monk didn't think so.   
  
"Okay, I'm really sorry for this misunderstanding." Duo apologized and wanted to give Trowa his hand.   
  
But clumsy as he was, Duo managed to knock over a loose woodened post, so that several woodened boards fell onto Trowa's head. This one rubbed his aching head.  
  
"Sorry. If I can do something to you just say it!" Duo said.  
  
"Just leave me alone!" Trowa replied with a dangerous quiet tone.  
  
//Thank Kami-sama I have good reflexes. This guy definitively is dangerous to the public and especially to my health. It's better when I keep aloof from him.// he thought and turned to leave.  
  
"Oi, so you also want to stay overnight? You can sleep under the roof if you want to." Duo shouted after him and followed him.  
  
Angrily Trowa turned round. Why did this guy have to follow him?   
  
"No. Who knows what you are trying to do to me when I sleep!" he hissed.  
  
Puzzled Duo looked after him, when the monk closed the door behind him. What did the other mean? But just one second later the braided boy heard a loud *SPLASH*, followed by several loud curses. Quickly Duo opened the door and stared at a very wet and confused Trowa, whose wet bang was sticking to his face and who was looking upwards.  
  
"Ahem, I knew that rain water coming down there." Duo said.  
  
Slowly the young monk's head turned round and Duo could see a vein throbbing quickly. Trowa just glared at Duo.  
  
"OH, SHUT UP! AND I'M STAYING, DO YOU UNDERSTAND? BUT NOW LEAVE ME ALONE! If you have something to say, say it now. But don't disturb me! Good Night!" he screamed.  
  
Then he slammed the door shut right before Duo's nose.  
  
*  
  
Confused the braided boy was standing in front of the closed door.  
  
//What the hell was that now?// he thought shrugging.  
  
Then Duo decided to look around before he went to sleep. After all he couldn't know who else was here. Suddenly his eyes began to sparkle. The reason was a bathtub full of water which looked as if it had been waiting just for him. Duo's heart immediately jumped with joy. Finally he could take a bath after that long time.  
  
Right away he got rid of his clothes and jumped into the tub, where he finally relaxed. It was so relaxing that he even began to sing.  
  
*  
  
But outside, where the coffins were standing, it became suddenly very windy and stormy. Single water drops began to drip from the ceiling onto the caskets. And then...Slowly and creaking the cover of one of the coffins began to move aside.  
  
Carefully a giant, mummified hand with big, knife-sharp nails groped its way out of the coffin. After waiting for a moment the hand slowly lifted the cover of the coffin.   
  
*  
  
Neither Duo nor Trowa had an idea of the new danger, which was waiting outside for them. The braided boy was still in the tub, singing and partly driving Trowa insane. The young monk only had wanted to sleep but it was nearly impossible because of that definitively mad braided moron who had begun to sing over 10 minutes ago.  
  
And that's why he suddenly had the urgent need to stuff something into the others throat just to stop that damn howling. But then he got a better idea. The banged youth took a piece of paper, tore it into two pieces and plugged them into his ears. With a satisfied groan and smile on his face he finally went to sleep without any disturbances.  
Meanwhile Duo sat in his tub when suddenly a shrill howling sounded. Frightened the braided boy suddenly sat upright into the tub. Then the torch went out.  
  
"W...Who's there?" he stuttered.   
  
But he got no answer. Instead the door flew open but there was no one in front of it. Duo gulped heavily. Could it be that this place was haunted, too?  
  
"Hello. Are there any ghosts?"  
  
But when he still got no answer back, Duo panicked. The braided boy put his clothes on as fast as he could. But then he remembered the young monk and tried to warn him.  
  
"Hey my friend, can you hear me? This place is haunted! Please hurry up and got up! Hey, can you hear me?" he yelled aloud.  
  
But Trowa didn't hear him. The banged youth only scratched his nose for a moment and then slept on peacefully.   
  
However Duo left the room and the house hastily, since he thought that Trowa was already outside. Nevertheless he accidentally knocked over the tub so that the whole water floated across the floor until it reached Trowa's sleeping accommodation.   
  
This one first thought he would dream that it was so wet at once. But then he awoke and realized the mess. Trowa immediately knew who was responsible for that.  
  
"OH, THIS INSIDIOUS CHAP! AS IF I WASN'T WET ENOUGH!" he screamed furiously and jumped up.  
  
He finally had enough. Monk or not, now he would have a call with this guy.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile Duo had run into the forest and was now looking if someone was following him. And the next moment seemed to him as if he had foreseen it...Suddenly several white-clothed figures appeared, which were hanging at white cloth ropes from the tree branches.  
  
Duo didn't notice them until he turned round. Since the braided boy thought they were ghosts he ran off panic-stricken. But then a white cloth noose stopped his flight. It wrapped around Duo's neck and lifted him up. Struggling he gasped for air. Fortunately Trowa came to his assistance.  
  
"My......friend....it...is...haunted...in...this...place! Just...go...away...!" Duo panted.  
  
"Don't worry! I'm a specialist for ghosts!"  
  
Trowa took out a ban paper and flung it towards Duo. The amulet cut trough the cloth and the braided fell to the ground screaming. Trowa caught him but then let him flop to the ground rudely.   
  
"Out of the way!" he yelled.  
  
Then the young monk let hover several ban papers right before him, each of them surrounded by a fiery aura.  
  
"Whoever is here: Come out or you'll regret it!"   
  
With these words he flung the amulets like a flash towards the figures, but these ones were quicker and disappeared into the crowns of the trees before the amulets hit them. Meanwhile Duo got up and was now standing next to Trowa who checked the surroundings.   
  
"Wow, I never knew that you have magical powers, my friend! You remind me of an acquaintance of mine I have met once. His name was Heero Yui. Maybe you know him!" Duo said.  
  
Trowa suddenly looked at him with a strange expression, before he answered:  
  
"No, I don't!"  
  
But in his thoughts he was confused.  
  
//He knows Heero? That cannot be. Or can it...?//   
  
But then the young monk pulled himself together and continued to check the forest.  
  
"Hmmm, that's strange. Normally my nose can smell very good but now I can't smell anything. That weren't real ghosts!" he said quietly.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Trowa nodded. And then out of the blue several cloth ropes came again from above. The young monk could push Duo aside just in time before the ropes wrapped around him and lifted him upwards like a spiral. Quickly the banged youth freed himself and jumped to the ground.  
  
"Come out! I know that you aren't real ghosts." He yelled.  
  
Nothing happened. So Trowa decided to use his powers. He concentrated them after making moves with his hands and then said his magical words:  
  
"Wind, fire, thunder, flash!"   
  
Then the tree before him began to set in motion and sank slowly downwards. Meanwhile the monk was quickly mumbling his words again and again while making a movement with his hand. Duo only was astonished at this action.  
  
Finally the first attackers came out of the crown and up to Trowa. They became more and more and were coming from all sides up to him. Trowa grabbed Duo and flew with him out of the dangerous area. Then he put Duo down onto a branch and flew back to fight against their attackers. But before he began Trowa quickly counted them. The whole group consisted of 40 people. But that wasn't a problem for him but he had to watch out.   
  
Then the fight began and soon the first ones were lying on the ground.   
  
"I knew it. You aren't ghosts!" Trowa smirked and continued to fight.  
  
*  
  
In the meantime another figure had watched the whole situation and now she had discovered Duo in the tree. The figure made a quick motion to the second one behind her and then turned to Duo. She flew up to him and tried to catch him but unfortunately failed. But the worst for Duo was that somehow one end of the rope wrapped around his waist and both, the figure and Duo, fell down from the tree.  
  
Fortunately the rope slowed down the fall so that both were swinging in the air, Duo with his arms around the figures waist. He was struggling so hard, that he finally managed to pull down the veil, which covered the head of the figure. All the more he was surprised when he saw the face of a young blond boy with bright blue eyes.  
  
"B...But...!" the braided boy managed to stutter out.  
  
He rarely found hold and tore up the right sleeve of the boy's clothing. To get a better hold he clung tight to the boy's leg. (1)  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? DON'T TOUCH ME!" the blond boy screamed outraged.  
  
Duo didn't listen to him, but began to climb up at the boy's body.  
  
"LET GO OFF ME, WILL YOU!" the young man screamed again and started to kick Duo with his other foot.  
  
"But then I fell down!" the braided boy whined.  
  
"I don't care. Let go off me! Immediately!" the boy yelled and continued to kick Duo.  
  
But it was too late. A loud cracking noise excited their attention and both looked upwards knowing what would happen in a moment.   
  
"Oh shit!" were Duo's only words.  
  
And then it happened. The branch with the rope couldn't hold their weights anymore and broke off. Screaming aloud both boys fell downwards.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!'"  
  
The whole thing would have ended bad for them if the second figure hadn't noticed their situation and come to help them. She flew to them and grabbed both boys before they reached the ground. While she flew them to a safe place the figure also lost her veil. Duo didn't notice it before they landed onto ground.   
  
But when he opened his eyes to look at his rescuer the braided froze and stared with wide eyes at the face before him.  
  
//That's impossible. That can't be...That...That's...//  
  
His heart made a joyful jump and with tears in his eyes Duo stared at the boy who had the face of........his beloved Wufei.  
  
********************************************************************************  
Tsuzúku - to be continued...  
********************************************************************************  
BGM: Baroque - Malice Mizer; Anasthasia – Deep Forest; Issen/Oasis – Kodo; Do Do Do – Wu Ma; No Fate – Lastier   
********************************************************************************  
  
Okay, finally another chapter ready. Sorry that it took so long. I know Quatre is really OOC and not related to Wufei. It's just for the fic.  
  
(1) Just imagine. Duo and Quatre hanging in the air; Duo clinging to Quatre's leg. A picture for the gods, isn't it? ^^  
  
Do you like it? Just write an e-mail to me:  
  
Terrenis@web.de or terrenis-chan@gmx.net   
  
Ja ne!  
  
^-^ Terrenis-chan ^.^  
  
FF.net – ID: 


	13. PART II 4 Unexpected Reunion

********************************************************************************  
A Gundam Wing Ghost Story II   
  
4. Unexpected Reunion  
********************************************************************************  
  
Duo still couldn't believe it. The boy before him looked like his Wufei although his expression wasn't so soft like Wufei's. His face and his eyes were sterner and his hair was different. While Wufei had had his hair bound in a ponytail, this boy's hair was much longer and in a similar braid to his own.  
  
Nevertheless, this similarity to Wufei was confusing. The braided boy couldn't move until he was roughly pulled up by the Chinese boy. Like hypnotized he stared into whose eyes and immediately a picture of Wufei flashed in his mind.  
  
"Who are you?" the Chinese growled.  
  
Duo suddenly couldn't react different and embraced the Chinese.  
  
"Wufei, it's me, Duo. Don't you remember me? I missed you much and I'm so glad that I finally found you. Oh Wufei..." the braided boy sobbed hugging the shocked Chinese boy.  
  
This one was at first really shocked, but then became furious. Angrily he tore himself away from Duo and then swung his fist towards the other boy. It hit Duo's jaw painfully and flung him to the ground. Rubbing his aching jaw, Duo's mind cleared quickly and he looked up...directly at the Chinese's sword blade, which was aimed at his throat.  
  
"Don't touch me. And now I'm going to repeat my question: WHO ARE YOU?" The Chinese hissed angrily.  
  
Duo just stared at him, not knowing what was going on. This couldn't be Wufei. Never.  
  
He watched as the blond boy touched the Chinese's shoulder. Immediately the Chinese relaxed a little bit.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked the other boy.  
  
"Yes. What's with him? Who is he?"   
  
"I don't know. He didn't want to say his name!" the Chinese said not loosing sight of Duo.  
  
Suddenly battle noises caught their attention and all three of them looked aside, where Trowa was still fighting against the 40 people. Battle-tried or not, it wasn't easy to fight against 40 people at the same time and so the young monk decided to use his special secret fighting technique to end this fight.  
  
In a split-second he drew with red paint a sign on his hand and then clapped his hands together so that the sign was on both hands now. After doing so he stretched one hand towards the first attackers, who prepared for another attack.  
  
"As a monk I command: DON'T MOVE!" Trowa shouted.  
  
Immediately the men froze in their movements. Quickly Trowa turned round to the next group and shouted again:  
  
"STOP!"   
  
These men also froze. Trowa continued his attack until all 40 men were frozen, some of them in the most absurd positions. Satisfied he looked at his work and then turned to the remaining three boys, who looked shocked about what he had done.  
  
Then the Chinese recovered, quickly making a decision, and grabbed Duo. He pushed the braided boy in front of him and held his sword blade close to Duo's throat.   
  
"Release them or I'll kill your companion!" the Asian youth hissed.  
  
At first Trowa's expression, but then he began to laugh, confusing the other boys. Did this Chinese boy really think that he could impress him like that? Trowa didn't care if he killed this nuisance, then he had one worry less.   
  
Smirking he lifted up the arm of one frozen warrior and went up to the Chinese.  
  
"He's not my companion, just a terrible pain in the ass. You can kill him if you want! I don't care." He said.  
  
At this moment Duo had the misgivings that his temporary situation was getting out of control. First this monk and now this boy, who looked like his Wufei and who tried to kill him now. Why the hell had his life to be so complicated?  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile the blond boy had found something very interesting. It was Duo's amulet which he had lost after being flung to the ground. He picked it up carefully and looked at it from all sides. It seems strangely familiar to him and suddenly the scales fell from his eyes and he remembered.   
  
"Ryu, don't...!" he shouted aloud.  
  
The blond rushed to the small group and turned to the braided book scholar.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you but can it be that you're the wise scholar Howard?" he asked Duo, holding the metal pendant right before his face.   
  
Duo and the Chinese saw the amulet and at the same moment the Chinese released Duo. This one rubbed his stiff neck. He really didn't understand what was going on now and who the hell was this Howard guy?   
  
"Howard? I don't anyone with this name..." Duo grumbled, who was glad that the Chinese had let him go.   
  
All the more he was astonished when both boys knelt right before him on one knee, their heads bowed respectfully.  
  
"Please forgive me my rudeness! We had no idea that you're the famous scholar Howard!" the young Chinese man replied.  
Trowa looked astound at Duo. Then again he really couldn't believe that this guy should be the famous scholar Howard. Quickly he joined the other boys, who were speaking on:  
  
"But forgive us. We haven't introduced ourselves to you. My name is Ryu and that is my half-brother Quatre!" the Chinese said, looking at the blond boy.  
  
"Howard-sensei, it's an honour to meet you!" Quatre said.  
  
"Maybe you can help us! Our father is the former minister of economy of His Majesty, the Emperor. But he falsely was accused of treason and is now brought to the death tract of the capital! We are trying to rescue him. Please help us!" Ryu told a rather confused Duo.  
  
While Duo still tried to digest the whole new information in his mind, the Chinese caught a sudden movement with his eyes. Trowa, who had reached the three boys, stretched out his arm to touch Duo's shoulder. But then he looked into the blade of Ryu's sword, which was aimed warningly at him. The young monk calmly lifted his hands.  
  
"All right, I'm not trying to do anything to you."   
  
Trowa smirked and looked first at Duo and then at Ryu and Quatre.   
  
"So you're the wise Howard! And you two belong to the upper class! Well, then I should I introduce myself as well. My name is...!"  
  
The young monk suddenly paused when he remembered the other men who were still frozen. Trowa directed his painted hands to them and shouted:  
  
"STOP!"  
  
Immediately the ban was dissolved and the soldiers confusedly looked around. Trowa cleared his throat and then introduced himself to all present ones.   
  
"My name is Trowa Barton, member of the Kun Lun sect. I've read all your writings, Howard-sama, and I only use my powers to hunt demons." He said, making many marks of respect.  
  
"We feel so honoured, Howard-sensei!" the forty warriors shouted all at once.  
  
"It also was an honour for me that you've ridden my horse!" Trowa added.  
  
Duo on the other side was too confused to understand what was happening at the moment. Why did everyone here mistake him for a scholar named Howard? He had to clear things now.  
  
"Hey, listen to me. My name is Duo Maxwell and not Howard!" he said aloud.  
  
"Of course I already have suspected that you hide something from us. You don't want anyone to know your real identity. And so only we know your real name!" Ryu said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Then Quatre interfered.  
  
"What Ryu means is that no one of us will give away your true identity. From now on Maxwell-san is Howard-san and Howard-san is Maxwell-san! (x_X So confusing, isn't it? *faints*)!" the blond boy said.   
  
"So be it!" the Maganacs shouted out aloud.  
  
And Ryu stepped forward.  
  
"We're doing it like this. And if anyone gives away this secret, he'll die a terrible and cruel death!" he shouted.  
  
"So be it!"  
  
Duo only sweatdropped and sighed. This was going to be a long night.  
  
*  
  
Back in the old villa everyone changed their clothes while one of the Maganacs had made a fire, so that it was going to be warmer.   
  
Duo had withdrawn and was looking the whole time at his painting of Wufei. He couldn't understand why this boy, Ryu, looked like him and yet he wasn't him.   
  
(Oh Wufei, what shall I do?) He thought and sighed mentally.  
  
Suddenly a hand touched his shoulder and Duo flinched. When he turned his head Ryu was standing right behind him. He wore now a traditional Chinese outfit, which were a long white and black jacket, pants and black slip-ons. Under the jacket that was opened he wore a simple white shirt that seemed to show a lot of his well-muscled chest.   
  
The braided boy resisted the urge to blush a deep red and quickly turned his head forward again.  
  
(Oh my god, he's really....hot!)   
  
"Are you alright, Howard-san?" the Chinese asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, you only startled me a bit!" Duo answered, smiling embarrassed.  
  
Mentally he cursed his situation. He had had the time to think about this Howard and had come to the conclusion that only the old man in the prison could be this famous scholar. As thankful Duo was for rescuing him all the more he cursed him since the braided boy was now forced to play this role for a while. Damn Howard!   
  
"I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to frighten you! But may I ask you who the young man on the painting is?"  
  
"Um, no one...!" the braided scholar replied, quickly rolling the picture together.  
  
"I understand. You don't want to talk about it. I'll respect this. Do you want to come with us? We're going to discuss a new plan how to rescue our father!" Ryu asked and Duo only nodded.   
  
They went into an illuminated room where Quatre, Trowa and some of the Maganacs were already waiting for them.  
  
"Finally you are here. We already discussed some possible routes of the convoy. I want to know what you are thinking about them." Quatre said.   
  
The blond boy showed the Chinese the routs on a map, which was lying on a bigger stone. Ryu studied each of them, while Duo watched him and at last came to the conclusion, that this boy couldn't be his Wufei. Even if he had been reborn until now, he only would be a baby.  
  
"Excuse me, but maybe Howard-san can say his opinion!" Quatre finally said.  
  
"You're right! What do you think about this?" Ryu asked the braided boy.  
  
Duo snapped out of his thoughts and stared at the Chinese.   
  
"Huh? Did you say something?" he asked.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you but it would be great if we could hear your opinion!"   
  
(Oh god, now I'm trouble. What shall I do now? Hnnn, maybe I just can say something wise and then they leave me alone!) He thought.  
  
Nevertheless Duo got up and slowly walked to the stone with the map on it. He looked at it and did as if he was thinking hardly, which wasn't easy since he felt the stares of the other men.  
  
"Ahem, maybe they'll come this way!" Duo replied nervously and ran his finger across the map till to the spot where a picture of a pavilion was drawn in. Immediately the others looked at the map, too.  
  
"Mhmm, the Zen Li pavilion. Possible!" the Chinese finally said.  
  
At the same moment one of the Maganacs burst into the room.  
  
"I've got an important message for you, Ryu-san. Your and Quatre-san's father will be at the Zen Li pavilion tonight." The man shouted.  
  
Promptly everyone was looking astonished at Duo, who wasn't surprised less.   
  
"You were right! So you're as good as everybody says!" Trowa replied and bowed his head, while Duo only laughed nervously.  
  
"So father has a chance?" Quatre asked the Chinese.   
  
"Yes!"  
  
"That's great!" the blond boy exclaimed happily.  
  
He, Trowa and all the rest of the Maganacs shouted for joy so much that Quatre even pushed the young monk through the rotten wall and this one landed ungentle on the ground.  
  
"Okay, calm down. It's for the best if we go now!" Ryu ordered.  
  
"Yes!" the fighters shouted in chorus and prepared themselves.  
  
"Hey, wait for me! I'm coming with you!" Trowa shouted and followed them.  
  
Soon everyone except Ryu had disappeared. But this one also wanted to go, but stopped for a moment and turned to Duo.  
  
"You called me Wufei. If that's to be my pseudonym you can call me Wufei!" the Chinese said.  
  
With these words he left.  
  
*  
  
When the Chinese went outside, his gaze fell for a moment on Duo, who simply was standing there. He didn't know why he did it but there was something about the boy which was fascinating him.  
  
Deep in thoughts he wanted to go but something held him back. At first Ryu wanted back, but then changed his mind and looked trough a small opening in the wall just to watch Duo through it. He was hardly there, when he collided with another head. To his surprise it was Quatre, who seemed to have had the same idea.  
  
"What are you doing here, Quatre?" Ryu asked him.  
  
Nervous and blushing Quatre looked at Ryu.  
  
"Ahem, I...!" the blond tried to make excuses.   
  
Ryu only raised one eyebrow. Since Quatre didn't seem to find any fitting words, he walked away. The Chinese was looking now alone through the hole.  
  
"What are doing here, Ryu?" Quatre suddenly asked innocently.  
  
Immediately Ryu looked up and began to walk away, Quatre right behind him.   
  
"The same as you, Quatre! Come on, let's go!"   
  
While both boys were going towards the exit, the blond boy started to ask the Chinese some innocent questions.   
  
"He's kind of cute, isn't he?"   
  
"Maybe!"  
  
"I hope you don't have forgotten that you marry next month!"  
  
"Don't worry. I don't have forgotten it!"  
  
"So you don't mind if I catch him!"  
  
"Do what you want you want. You already look as if you were madly in love!"  
  
Quatre laughed.  
  
"Are you jealous by any chance?"  
  
Ryu made a face. He and jealous? No Way!  
  
"Do I look like I was jealous?"   
  
The blond boy didn't answer, but dragged his half-brother outside.  
  
"Come, we have to free father!"  
  
And shortly afterwards Ryu, Quatre and the Maganacs were on their way.  
  
*  
  
At the same time Trowa was walking another way. He had separated from the others because he had smelt something strange and now he investigated this track, using his nose.  
  
"Hmmm, that's strange! It smells of ghost. So this place is haunted yet!" the young monk murmured to himself.  
  
He followed the track and soon he had found something. Right before him there was a gigantic print on the ground, which simply couldn't belong to a human being. Trowa compared the print with his hand but couldn't say if it was a hand or a foot print.  
  
"Does this print belong to a hand or to a foot? I guess if I find the ghost I'll know it! Yes, that's it."   
  
The young monk ran on through the thicket until he stopped abruptly. Right before him was the corpse of a man. The dead body was terrible mutilated and full of blood. His head was missing and because of his clothes Trowa recognized him as one of Ryu's and Quatre's men.  
  
"The ghost must have killed this man! It's the best if I bring him to Howard-san! He'll know what to do!"  
  
With these words Trowa lifted up the corpse and carried it to Duo.  
  
********************************************************************************  
Tsuzúku - to be continued...  
********************************************************************************  
BGM: Chaos – Masami Okui; Verdammt – Wolfgang Ziegler; Here in the Dark – Yoshiko Sakakibara; Maybe Rich – Konta; Le Ciel – Malice Mizer; Another World, Mirror - Gackt  
********************************************************************************  
  
I know this chapter sucks but nevertheless I hope you liked it. And Duo will be so enthusiastic when he's going to find out about this ghost. *snickers*  
  
Feedback? Just write an e-mail to me:  
  
Terrenis-sama@web.de   
  
Ja ne!  
  
^-^ Terrenis-chan ^.^  
  
FF.net – ID: o 


	14. PART II 5 Malicious Magic

********************************************************************************  
A Gundam Wing Ghost Story II   
  
5. Malicious Magic  
********************************************************************************  
  
Some time had been passed since the two Winners had left the villa. After pondering for a whole while Duo had fallen asleep since it really had been a long night and he had been tired to death.   
  
Everything could have been so peaceful and fine if Trowa wouldn't have burst in very sudden and with a male corpse in his arms. At first the braided boy didn't notice anything but when the young monk called him excitedly he slowly became awake.   
  
"Howard-sama, Howard-sama, this place is really haunted! There is a ghost here." He shouted.  
  
"What's up...?" Duo murmured sleepily, but awoke when realized what kind of thing Trowa was holding in his arms.  
  
"What's that?" the braided boy asked carefully although he had an idea what it could be.  
  
He got up quickly and made room, so that Trowa could put down the dead body.  
  
"A corpse I've found in the forest. Probably the victim of a ghost!"   
  
"Why is it so mutilated?"  
  
"It's because the ghost is so brutal!"  
  
Suddenly Trowa sniffed again. He could smell that the ghost was getting nearer again.   
  
"He's coming. I can feel it."  
  
"Really? Are you sure?"  
  
Trowa just nodded and Duo felt panic and fear rose rise up into him. Who knew how this ghost did look like and how much dangerous he was? Instinctively the braided looked for a suitable hiding place but couldn't find anything right at the moment.   
  
"And what are we doing now? Maybe you can do something with your magic!" Duo suggested.  
  
"Hmmm, you're right! And I already know what I could do!"   
  
He took red paint out of his pocket and drew a sign onto Duo's palm. This one looked at it with curiosity.  
  
"And what can I do with it?" he wanted to know.  
  
"That's simple. You only have to stand like I do and as soon as you see the ghost you shout: STOP!"  
  
Trowa stretched out his right arm, pushing his hand slightly backwards. Duo watched him and began to imitate Trowa's movements.   
  
"I see! So I stretch out my arm and then I simply say: STOP!" he yelled.  
  
Immediately Trowa got the chance feel the effects of his own spell, because unfortunately Duo had stretched out his hand towards the monk during this first test and this one frozen because of that. The poor monk was standing now really still, confusing Duo.  
  
Carefully the braided boy waved his hands back and forth right before Trowa's face, searching for any signs of life.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOO, CAAAAAAAAN YOUUUUUUU HEEEEEEEAAAAAAR ME? Damn it, just say something! How can I dissolve this damn magic?" he shouted and shook the monk by his shoulders.   
  
But Trowa didn't move. And then Duo slowly began to despair. What should he do without the monk's help? And when this one really was right, the ghost would appear soon. And Duo couldn't let him stand here. That was impossible.  
  
The aforementioned ghost was already getting nearer to the old villa, growling dull. But until now only a shadow of him could be seen. Would he get Trowa and Duo into his claws?  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile Duo had other troubles and almost forgotten about the ghost. He was still thinking about what to do with the frozen Trowa.  
  
"Great, somehow I have to get in touch with him. But how do I do it? Let me think...What could I do?......Okay, that could work. Okay, I think I have an idea and we do it so: I say something to you and if it's right you move your eye up and down! Do you understand?" Duo asked after a while of thinking.   
  
The young monk moved his visible eye up and down as a sign of understanding.  
  
"GOOOOOOOD. I'll see we understand each other. Let's go on: If I say something wrong you move your eye from the left to the right and back!" the braided boy said again.  
  
Trowa did like Duo had said. But then he saw something that Duo didn't recognise, and that was the ghost, who looked really scary. He was a gigantic, mummy-like monster with red glowing eyes and razor sharp teeth in his mouth, from which steam came out, hissing. The remains of clothing hung at his upper body and the sharp claws of his hands inspired little confidence.  
  
And this monster was now coming towards their direction and Duo still didn't get anything. Trowa moved his eyes like mad to call Duo's attention to the threatened danger, but was confusing the braided boy all the more.  
  
"Hey, not like that. I don't know what you're trying to say to me. We really haven't the time for any jokes. The ghost could appear any moment, so just tell me how to loosen your magic! Okay?" Duo asked, still despairing.  
  
Trowa on the other was in the same situation. Why didn't this stupid boy realize the danger they were in? Was it so difficult to understand that? He rolled his eyes some more, but it was useless. Duo still didn't understand what the monk tried to say to him.  
  
"What do you want to say? I don't understand."  
  
Meanwhile the monster-like ghost had come closer up to a few centimetres. His steaming breath hissed around Duo's ear, but this one didn't realize anything yet.  
  
"Now say something! Or does it mean I shall hit you or something similar?"   
  
Since Trowa didn't answer Duo took his silence as a *yes*.  
  
"Please forgive me but I have to do it!"   
  
With these words he lifted his arm, ready to hit the young warrior monk. But when his arm shot backwards, it hit something hard and a dumb growl sounded. Immediately Duo stopped and gulped heavily. He suddenly had a really strange feeling. Carefully he knocked with his arm at the hard something right behind him and then turned round. His eyes widened when he finally realized, who had growled a few moments ago.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
With a piercing scream he moved away from the spot where he had been standing a moment ago and left Trowa behind. This one, unable to move, looked with fear at the monster that was coming straight up to him.  
  
But fortunately Duo pulled him away just in time.  
  
"Come on, we have to go now!" the braided boy shouted and carried the frozen monk away.  
  
Their escape from the monster ghost led both young men through several corridors of the villa, the ghost right on their heels. Finally Duo couldn't carry Trowa anymore and let him crash into an old and rotten ladder. But the giant wasn't tired yet and was coming nearer again. Duo pulled himself together and grabbed Trowa's legs, dragging him along across the dirty floor.  
  
"Sorry, but I can't carry you anymore. You're too heavy for me!" Duo gasped.  
  
They reached the room with the coffins shortly after. Unfortunately Duo was too fast for a moment and so Trowa's head crashed against one of the coffins (x_X: Ouch!).   
  
"Damn it, we're too slow together. I'll hide you, so that he's not going to find you!"   
  
And it went on. This time Duo wanted to climb up a ladder, but this try turned out to be a very difficult procedure. But finally Duo succeeded and stopped for breath.  
  
"I hope he doesn't find us here. And now tell me how I can loosen this damn spell!"  
  
Duo shook Trowa roughly at his shoulders. And again Trowa didn't answer. When Duo could hear the ghost coming nearer and ravaging everything beneath them, he turned to the monk.  
  
"You stay here, because it's safer." He said.  
  
Then he took the motionless Trowa and heaved him aside. But he shouldn't have done that, because the wood there was very rotten and creaked suspiciously. And one second later the timberwork crashed apart and Trowa slid down, falling right before the ghost's feet.  
  
Duo noticed the mess.  
  
"Hey you were supposed to stay hidden. Why do go down there? It's too dangerous." He shouted.  
  
It wasn't as if Trowa had done it voluntary. The young monk had only one wish – to survive the night alive and not to end as ghost food. But at this moment the monster turned round to him and Trowa began to sweat blood and water in the truest sense of the word, when he saw the gigantic claws of the ghost coming up to him.  
  
This one would have gotten him, if Duo hadn't thrown a piece of wood after the ghost. Immediately the ghost turned towards the direction of the braided boy, who was throwing more pieces of wood. Growling and in a foul mood the monster began to go for Duo.  
  
But this one continued throwing things. The giant on the other hand walked on persistently and destroyed the parapet of the balcony, on which Duo was standing. The braided boy fell back, but didn't find another way to escape. Now he knew that he was in a fix.  
  
The ghost got nearer and nearer. When Duo tried to flee again, he stumbled and crashed through rotten beams, falling down. Just barely the braided scholar escaped from a newly attack of the monster, freeing himself out of his awkward situation. As soon as he was free, the monster started again to chase him.  
  
But somehow Duo wasn't lucky. For the second time within a few minutes he stumbled and fell down to the floor. And of course the ghost tried to take this chance to catch his victim and brought his claws close to Duo's throat. This one's gaze happened to fell on his palm, where the magical sign was, and out of pure despair, with his hand raised towards the monster, Duo screamed:  
  
"STOOOOP!"  
  
Immediately the ghost froze, before his claws could grab Duo. The braided boy took a deep breath, staring at the huge claws, which had almost caught him. He really was astonished that the sign seemed to work at last. Quickly Duo rushed to Trowa and lifted him up.  
  
"Gods, I really thought that this would be the end! But how do we loose the whole mess now?" he asked the motionless monk, who didn't answer (of course).  
  
Duo looked at the sign again and suddenly the scales fell from his eyes. He pointed at the symbol.  
  
"It has something to do with this sign, hasn't it?" he asked hopefully (-_- He comprehends very......quickly. *sweatdrop*).   
  
Trowa moved his eyes up and down to show Duo that he was on the right way. Maybe that boy wasn't as dull of comprehension as Trowa had expected. But Duo was now thinking about how to continue. Lost in thoughts, he waved the index finger of his right hand to and fro. Trowa observed him with his eagle eyes, hoping that the braided boy would find the right solution.  
  
The latter one also got the right attempts, when he turned his finger in the direction of someone and murmured:  
  
"Stop!"  
  
But unfortunately it was the monster ghost, who was at the other end of the finger and who was now pulled out of his rigidity. But Duo didn't notice it and Trowa almost got a nervous breakdown when he realized what Duo had done this time. How could anyone be so naïve? Slowly he began to regret that he had drawn the sign on Duo's palm. Until now it had only caused lots of trouble.  
  
Meanwhile Duo left his spot and Trowa saw the ghost coming closer. Closer and closer and closer and closer. The giant stretched out his mummified arms, ready to tear Trowa apart. Fortunately the braided boy noticed it and froze the monster again. Then he squeezed between the monk and the giant and asked more or less desperate:  
  
"I don't understand why this magic works so long at you and so short at him? So what do I have to do now?"  
  
When he got no answer, Duo pointed his finger on the ghost and unintentionally freed him out of his frozen status. The braided scholar noticed the mess and let out a shrill scream. The whole situation was slowly getting on his nerves.  
  
"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggghhhhhhhh! Does this never end? Stop!"  
  
The giant ghost froze. Duo looked questioningly at the monk, but knew that he wouldn't get an answer and so neither of them dared to move, especially Duo who was afraid to do something wrong again. Countless moments passed by and it was so silent that one could hear the proverbial needle falling. Both young men stayed in their positions and it seemed like an eternity.  
  
And then Duo's face was drooled with the slimy, disgusting spittle of the ghost. Finally, after a time without end and lots of sweat, the sign on Duo's palm began to blur and then to disappear. Trowa could feel that the magic lost its effect. First he could move his finger a little bit and moments later his whole hand. But if it happened to him, then also to the ghost and that could be dangerous.  
  
Now it was only a matter of the right timing or he and the scholar would be dead soon. And then it was ready. Like a flash Trowa grabbed both jawbones of the giant and hold them tight so that Duo could leave the dangerous spot. Then he grabbed Duo.  
  
"Wind, fire, thunder, lightning! Open!" he shouted and blasted a whole through the wall and flew with Duo outside.  
  
Finally they ended up in the forest, the ghost on their heels. Trowa pushed Duo aside and got ready for the fight.  
  
"Out of my way! This is my fight!"   
  
Duo hid himself behind a tree, while the monster destroyed the remaining wall of the villa and Trowa concentrated his powers.  
  
Then he quickly shouted some magic words and as a result a big rectangular piece of the wall came undone and flew in the direction of the giant monster ghost, where it was smashed. But the ghost didn't get one single scratch and the young monk had to think about another way. He let other pieces follow, but the giant smashed them as if they were paper.  
  
Then Trowa followed another strategy. He flung several ban papers at the ghost, which were sticking to his chest.  
  
"GO AWAY, YOU MONSTER!" the young monk shouted and right away the amulets exploded.  
  
But the monster survived then unharmed. Trowa looked shocked at the ghost. It seemed as if no ban papers, no spells, absolutely nothing could stop him. What should he do now? Trowa didn't know another way out. He only had his sword now. Maybe he could...The young monk's eyes narrowed and he made some somersaults backwards.  
  
Then he drew his sword, attacking the ghost, and split him into two halves. The upper half held on to the tree, under which they were fighting, while the lower half was running away. Trowa quickly burnt a ban paper and flung the fire up to the lower half the ghost, which exploded right away. But unfortunately the upper half was flung away and disappeared into a hole.   
  
"Wind, fire, thunder, lightning!"  
  
And immediately the monk shot fireballs after it and blasted the little cavern. But the upper body half simply moved on beneath the earth, until he was out of sight.  
  
"Damn it, he escaped!" Trowa cursed. "I'll follow him! You stay here. Okay?"   
  
"O...Okay. Be careful!" Duo said.  
  
"Well, then INTO THE EARTH!"  
  
With one leap Trowa disappeared below the earth, to chase the monster ghost. Duo stayed behind...again. Since he still was tired and exhausted, the braided boy decided to get some sleep yet. He went back to the villa and looked for a comfortable bed for the night.  
  
*  
  
Hours passed by, but Trowa couldn't find the remains of the giant. He also was tired from running beneath the earth, he slept there. So it wasn't surprising that it was already broad daylight, when he reappeared on the surface.  
  
Yawning Trowa stretched his upper body.   
  
"Oi, it's getting light already."  
  
Just then he heard the sound of horses coming nearer and when the young monk looked around, he saw several soldiers on horses directly coming up to him.   
  
Trowa simply froze the horses so that the soldiers were flung out of their saddles. Except there was another problem for him. It was a rider who was coming up to him, but whose horse Trowa also froze. But then the rider attacked the young monk with a lance-like weapon, at whose end a long, sharp, scimitar-like blade was.   
  
Would Trowa survive this attack?  
  
********************************************************************************  
Tsuzúku - to be continued...  
********************************************************************************  
BGM: Red Zone – Janne Da Arc; Ghost Story – Anita Mui; Qing Shu – Jacky Cheung; Twilight – Yuiko Tsubokura; Silently – Silent Moebius; Blood on the Moon, Midnight Lightning – Ryoichi Kuniyoshi  
********************************************************************************  
  
I know it's been a while, but I had a really bad case of writer's block. Nevertheless I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Feedback? Just write an e-mail to me:  
  
Terrenis-sama@web.de   
  
Ja ne!  
  
^-^ Terrenis-chan ^.^  
  
Archive: or Mediaminer.org: 


	15. PART II 6 Where are my pants?

********************************************************************************  
A Gundam Wing Ghost Story II   
  
6. Where are my pants?  
********************************************************************************  
  
Trowa saw with wide eyes the soldier coming up to him. It was a man in his best years with a beard and with his hair tied up to a bun. The young monk quickly took a closer look at his opponent and wondered. To judge by the man's clothing, he seemed to have a higher rank within the Imperial Army. He wore red clothing with an armour, made of heavy leather, over it and a black cape.  
  
Five swords were sticking out of a special scabbard from his back and made the man look more dangerous. Maybe he was a representative of the Emperor, were Trowa's only thought. But he had no time to think further about it since the soldier began to attack.  
  
Quickly the young monk disappeared into the earth again. And just in time. Just one moment later the man's weapon hit the spot, where Trowa had been, and then everything exploded. The young warrior monk moved beneath the earth, but the soldier chased him persistently. At that moment Trowa shot out of the earth and started to attack back for his part.  
  
But the fighter warded off Trowa's assault and then pulled out a leather whip and attacked again. Fortunately the monk could avoid the encounter with the whip and jumped up on a rock, where he held on to. But the unknown combatant was now flinging each of his five swords towards Trowa, slowly driving the young monk into a corner.   
  
This one saw only one way out: He had to get down. And so Trowa made a big jump and landed behind the soldier. Meanwhile his opponent swung his whip and the end of it wrapped around the swords grips, which were sticking into the rock. One jerk and they were out. They returned in their scabbards resting on the soldier's back.  
  
In the meantime Trowa had disappeared into the earth again. Nevertheless the other man didn't give up, because he hadn't played all his trump cards.  
  
"You want to flee from me? Good, I still have something fine for you!" he shouted.  
  
With these words he flung a handful of small, sharp daggers into the ground and let them detonate. Then he attacked screaming. Trowa catapulted out of the underground once again and started a close combat.  
  
He still didn't know why the other had attacked him. But Trowa wanted to know why and tried to calm the other man.  
"Hey, just wait a moment!" he shouted.  
  
However, the soldier didn't stop until Trowa slowed him down. Now they were standing there, ready to fight and with drawn swords.   
  
"What do you want from me? I don't know you at all and yet you attacked out of the blue." Trowa replied angrily.  
  
"You barred my way. And who are you?" the warrior asked.  
  
Trowa resisted the urge to laugh out aloud.  
  
"I am barring your way? That's a joke, isn't it? I'm a monk that moves in the earth. How can I bar your way then? Tell me!"   
  
The other man just glared at him and Trowa could see a little vein throbbing at his temple. So he continued.   
  
"Okay, listen to me. I am not looking for trouble. I just chase ghosts and demons and I use my magical powers only against such creatures. But if you don't let me go then I'm not going to hesitate to use them against you."  
  
Then he turned to go but his opponent held him back.  
  
"My friend, I'm really impressed by your abilities. Why don't you come with me? You could have a great future if you would work for me." He said.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't want to have to do anything with you, because I don't strive for money and power like you do. But just one thing before I go. There is a ghost in this area. If I were you, I would be careful. Goodbye! Into the Earth!"   
  
So Trowa finally disappeared again, leaving the man behind.   
  
"What a pity!" this one said.  
  
"Kurama-san, Kurama-san, our horses don't move anymore!" one soldier informed him.  
  
Rashid Kurama, that was the name of the man, turned round, just to see the remaining soldiers which tried futile to get the frozen horses to move.   
  
"I bet this monk bewitched them. Get some new and be careful! He said this area is haunted." Rashid ordered.  
  
"Of course, sir!"  
  
Rashid now turned back and a few minutes more soldiers were riding towards them, guarding a convoy. First there were about four soldiers on horses and then a sort of rack on wheels followed, an older man chained on it. Rashid gave the men, who pushed the rack, a sign to stop.  
  
Then he went to the chained man and gave him something to drink out of a water bottle. This one accepted it more or less thankfully and began to drink.   
  
"Winner-san, I hope you know that I can't interfere with the matters of the imperial palace as a soldier and I don't bear a grudge against you. But I have my orders and I have to accomplish them. But I'll guarantee your safety on our way to the capital. But I don't have any influence of whatever His Imperial Majesty plans to do with you."  
  
His person opposite wanted to say something, wanted to throw curses into the soldier's face. But he didn't do it. The hate in his eyes said more than 1000 words. For a long moment it was silent between both men, both of them looking at each other.  
Finally Rashid broke the silence, when a soldier brought him a new horse and he got onto it.  
  
"Let's go! We move on!" he shouted.  
  
And the convoy moved on.  
  
*  
  
Duo also was away after the eventful night. Since he was really hungry, the braided had decided to go back to the village, hoping to find something to eat. But strangely everyone he asked avoided him and he had to find a snack stand by himself.  
  
However, finally he was lucky and found one, which had opened. Right away he ordered some food and sat down while the cook made his meal. And soon Duo got his food and hungry as he was the braided boy threw himself at the freshly cooked meal. He would have eaten more, but Duo couldn't, because very sudden the small group of bounty hunters, who had caught him several weeks ago, appeared and got nearer to him every second.  
  
As usual they grabbed every passersby on their way and compared their faces with the ones at the "wanted" posters in their hands. Frightened Duo left everything behind and ran away as fast as his feet carried him, the bounty hunters on his heel's.   
  
He really didn't feel like ending up in a prison again and so Duo forced his way through the crowd, when he saw a strange religious procession coming up to him. Nevertheless he ran on, though suddenly a heavy wind was blowing into his face. But the braided boy still had those bounty hunters behind him and at that moment the storm was the minor evil.  
  
Fortunately the procession separated him from the other men and when the hunters tried to follow him, something odd happened. As soon as the hunters touched the shoulders of some of the monks and nuns, they were flung through the air and landed in a small, dirty cesspool.  
  
Duo took advantage of this and fled, while the men were splashing into the muddy water.  
  
*  
  
Hours later the braided boy knelt next to a mountain stream. He finally had washed his face and his hair and was now braiding it to a new and perfect braid. When Duo was ready he decided to head back for the villa. Perhaps Trowa, Ryu, Quatre or the other ones were arrived in the meantime. So he went back.  
  
Another two hours had passed by and Duo was now walking through a rocky area. There he suddenly heard the noises of horses coming nearer. First the braided boy thought it were soldiers, or worse, bounty hunters, but when he turned round he could see Ryu and Quatre with their men.  
  
"Hey, wait for me!" he shouted and ran after them.  
  
But they rode further without noticing him. Only Quatre stopped for a moment to shout something to him.  
  
"We were too late. But we meet you at the villa. Okay?"  
  
With these words he set spurs to his horse and followed the others.  
  
Duo wanted to shout something to him yet, but at this time they already had disappeared. Suddenly he remembered the last night's incident and that a part of the ghost still had to be there, since Trowa didn't return from his hunt. What if he attacked Ryu and the others? He began to run.  
  
Duo had to warn them of the monster.  
  
*  
  
The sun already began to set when the Winner Brothers and the Maganacs arrived at the villa, just to find it empty.  
  
"Howard-san, Howard-san, are you here?" Ryu shouted.  
  
"He didn't seem to be here yet. I just saw him two hours ago, when we were riding through this rocky area." Quatre said. Ryu didn't answer. After a long moment of silence the blond boy turned to his half-brother again.  
  
"Do you think that the convoy with father is already over?" he asked carefully.  
  
"No, I think they'll be here when it's dark!" the Chinese answered.  
  
At that moment one of the Maganacs came to inform both boys.  
  
"Ryu-san, Quatre-san, we couldn't find Howard-san. And everything here is destroyed. It looks as if there had been a fight. What shall we do now?"  
  
Ryu thought about it for a moment.  
  
"Okay. Some of you keep watch outside and the rest of you start to set the traps. The convoy must be here soon. Let's go!" he ordered.  
  
Immediately everyone set to work, since everything had to be ready until night. While Quatre and the other Maganacs began to set the traps, Ryu decided to look for further possibilities to entrench themselves.  
  
He was walking through the abandoned corridors, when something slimy and sticky dripped onto his hair. Ryu looked up to see where the slime had come from, when another load fell down and soiled his face and his clothes up to his pants.  
  
Sickened the Chinese boy lifted a hand and smelled at the slime. He made a face when he discovered the foul smell of the stuff. Then he saw the mess. The slimy stuff was on his shirt, his hair and on his pants. He sighed.  
  
//That's great. And how do I get this stuff out? I need water or something to wash it out.// he thought and started his search.  
  
A little bit later he found a tub full of water. Ryu just looked around if he also was alone, because the last thing, he wanted, was that his men burst in, when he was naked. When the Chinese was sure that no one else was here, he closed the doors. After that Ryu opened his braid and let his raven-black hair flow down.  
  
First he washed off the disgusting stuff out of his face and his hair. When Ryu was ready with that, it was his pants' turn. The Chinese youth took them off and dipped his pants into the water, rubbing the soiled parts against one another, until they were clean. After it he laid the white pants down into a hole in the wall, where they could dry.   
  
Finally Ryu started to clean his shirt. Since he was really naked now, he only hoped that no one came in unexpectedly. But the Chinese didn't know that he wasn't alone at all. The one, who had slimed him, was also there, well hidden at the attic. The mutilated upper half of the monster ghost was waiting there for his next prey – Ryu.  
  
Slowly it pushed his big claws towards the unsuspecting Chinese. This one didn't notice the danger he was in and went on with his occupation. The ghost was getting nearer and nearer – until his hand suddenly jerked back, when it met a last ray of sunlight. The hand started to smoke and the ghost growled dull. Then he decided to wait and withdrew, taking Ryu's pants with him.  
  
The Chinese boy looked up and round when he heard the growling. But he didn't see anyone, so he continued cleaning his shirt while the ghost was waiting for the right time to get his prey.  
  
*  
  
After two hours of walking Duo finally reached the old villa, tired and hungry, but glad that he was there. The braided boy wanted to go inside, as four figures jumped down and landed right before him, aiming their swords at his throat. Duo recognized them. They were some of Ryu's and Quatre's men, which meant that the two Winners had to be inside.  
  
"Who are you?" one of the four asked him.  
  
"Don't you recognize me? It's me, Duo Maxwell!" Duo said.  
  
The men eyed him critically and then withdrew their weapons. Duo heaved a sigh of relief. Thank God, they recognized him. Now he only needed to know where Ryu was.  
  
"Where is Ryu? I have to talk to him." He asked.  
  
"Ryu-san? He's inside the villa. Why? What happened?" the men wanted to know.  
  
"The villa is haunted!" Duo replied.  
  
"HAUNTED?"  
  
The 4 Maganacs looked at each other, fear and unbelief in their eyes. Meanwhile Duo disappeared into the house.  
  
Inside he began to shout:  
  
"Ryu-san, Ryu-san, where are you?"  
  
Duo repeated his shouting several times, while he looked for the Chinese boy. This one was still busy, when he heard Duo's calls coming nearer. Immediately he put on his shirt and reached for his pants. Only that his pants weren't there anymore.   
  
"Damn it, where are my pants?" he cursed.  
  
Ryu had been sure that his pants had been there and Duo was coming nearer every second. What should he do now? Suddenly the Chinese panicked. His worst nightmare seemed to come true and his first thought was to get away from here. He really didn't want that Duo saw him undressed. But where should he go to?   
  
Looking around, Ryu noticed that he didn't have many options. When he tried to hide himself he didn't come far, because unfortunately Duo came in at that moment. Now Ryu had only one choice. Covering his intimate area with both hand, the Chinese hid behind the door, praying that Duo wouldn't notice him.   
  
Then Duo came in.  
  
"Ryu, are you in there?" he shouted.  
  
But the braided boy just saw an empty room. He went further into room, but didn't notice Ryu. Duo just wanted to climb up the ladder to the attic, when he heard a clear voice.   
  
"Ryu, are you in there?"   
  
It was Quatre, who also was looking for his half-brother, and now passed the room where Duo was. When the blond boy saw Duo, he also went into the room.  
  
"Howard-san, is that you?" he asked shyly.  
  
Duo froze and turned to Quatre. At that moment he discovered Ryu, who was standing there, half-naked and with his hair down. The Chinese boy didn't seem to be so happy to see him. On the contrary, Ryu lowered his head in shame and just wished the earth would swallow him, now that Duo had seen him.  
  
This one couldn't believe what he saw.  
  
//Oh...my...god. He's almost naked and his hair – beautiful. What do I do now? And now Quatre of all people had to be here. Somehow I must help Ryu. But how?//   
  
A thousand thoughts shot through his mind, when Duo's eyes met Ryu's for a moment. And while the braided boy was still thinking, Quatre got nearer to Duo.   
  
"I'm glad that you could make it so far! I hope the walk wasn't that bad." The blonde said blushing.  
  
Duo laughed nervously.  
  
"No, no, it wasn't. I just wanted to.........UAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Duo wasn't able to end his sentence, because at the same time as he wanted to climb down the steps of the ladder, he slipped screaming on a slimy step, tripping and falling down at the same time. Since the braided boy wasn't able to control his fall, he stumbled up to the hidden Chinese, whom he gave a kiss on the cheek by accident.  
  
Shocked about his action, Duo looked with wide eyes at Ryu who was shocked no less. But the braided boy recovered quickly and turned to Quatre, glad that the Chinese hadn't said anything.  
  
"Now, what can I do for you?" Duo asked, doing his best not to compromise Ryu.  
  
"Well, nothing. But I'm sure my half-brother is happy for me, now that you're here." Quatre replied slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Why?" Duo blinked confused.  
  
"Uhm...nothing. By the way, have you seen Ryu? I've been searching for him for a while."   
  
"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen him. Maybe he's outside!" Duo suggested. He didn't mention the fact that the aforesaid Chinese was hiding behind the door, half-naked.  
  
"Well, then I'm going to search for him outside. Ryu, Ryu!"  
  
Quatre left and both, Duo and Ryu, sighed of relief. Ryu pulled at Duo's clothing and motioned him to help him to another place. Duo nodded and went ahead, while the other one was sneaking after him. But they were hardly out of the door, when Quatre suddenly turned round. Immediately Duo stopped and Ryu hid himself behind Duo's back.  
  
But Quatre had noticed the sudden movement.  
  
"What was that?" he asked.  
  
The blonde suddenly was curious, what was going on. Duo on the other hand stayed like frozen. He had to do something now. When Quatre wanted to see what was behind the braided boy's back, Duo did the only thing he could. He bared his upper body (O.O). Quatre flushed a deep red and turned round.  
  
"I...I'm sorry!" the blond boy stammered and wanted to leave.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. But you really shouldn't be so curious!" Duo said.  
  
The braided boy put one arm around the blond boy's shoulder and secretly gave Ryu a sign that the Chinese should disappear while Duo was speaking with Quatre. Ryo did like Duo had said. First he wanted to flee through one of the passages, but unfortunately some of his men came this way at that moment and so he was forced to flit back.  
  
When Duo saw the Chinese coming back, he dragged Quatre round and hugged him tightly.   
  
"B...but H...Howard-san..." the fair-haired one protested, though it wasn't unpleasant at all.  
  
On the contrary, Quatre liked it very much to be hugged by his secret crush. He was holding Duo the same way.  
  
"A...Are you alright? Are you cold?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Ahem...yes. I guess I caught a little cold last night. Maybe you could warm me a little!" Duo stuttered, while he watched the Chinese boy climbing up the steps of the ladder to the attic.  
  
"Don't you mean that everything is going too fast?" Quatre asked.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"O...Okay, if you mean...!" the blond boy stammered.  
  
Meanwhile Ryu had arrived on the attic, not knowing, that he had company.  
  
********************************************************************************  
Tsuzúku - to be continued...  
********************************************************************************  
BGM: Buranko – Siam Shade; The Edge of Soul – Desconocido; Touch – Koshi Inaba; Poison - Takashi Sorimachi; One More Angel – Weiss; Beyond the Invisible – Enigma; Nightstalker – GITS ********************************************************************************  
  
What a chapter! A naked Chinese boy, a clumsy Duo and so much more. I hope you enjoyed it...  
  
Feedback? Just write an e-mail to me:  
  
Terrenis-sama@web.de   
  
Ja ne!  
  
^-^ Terrenis-chan ^.^  
  
Archive: or Mediaminer.org: 


	16. PART II 7 Misunderstandings

********************************************************************************  
A Gundam Wing Ghost Story II   
  
7. Misunderstandings   
********************************************************************************  
  
Ryu had found shelter onto the attic without knowing that the ghost was there, too.  
He was too busy to curse the embarrassing situation he was in. Not only that the Chinese still know where his pants were, but that the wise scholar Howard had seen him like this, was too much for the proud Asian. Though he had to admit that the braided boy was beautiful in some way.   
  
But Quatre already had shown interest in him and since the Chinese was already engaged he would let Quatre have him. The sounds of several voices beneath him brought him out of his train of thoughts. Through a small opening he could see Quatre, hugged by Duo. Ryu didn't know why he suddenly felt so sad and empty inside his heart at the sight of them.   
  
All of a sudden he wished he were in Quatre's place. But it wasn't his right to destroy his half-brother's happiness. It wasn't right.  
  
*  
  
Duo still hugged Quatre and was looking at the same time if Ryu finally had hidden himself. When he saw the Chinese no longer, he was relieved and wanted to loosen himself from Quatre. But unfortunately for him, just then some of the Maganacs decided to storm into the room. Of course they caught the blonde and the braided one in this...interesting...situation.  
  
Immediately both young men let go off each other, blushing furiously.  
  
"Ahem...Howard-san was cold!" Quatre tried to explain everything and blushed harder. But what else could he say?  
  
"COLD?" the Maganacs asked, looking at each other.   
  
Quatre's head was a deep red now and seemed to steam. Duo on the other hand had the unmistakable feeling that some of the present men really seemed to have slightly mental problems.  
  
"Gomen, Quatre-san, but have you seen Ryu-san? We can't find him!"  
  
"Well, I'm also looking for him!"  
  
"Where could he be?"  
  
No one except Duo knew that the aforesaid Chinese was above them, listening to them. When Ryu thought about a way out of his current situation, his hand suddenly caught a silky piece of cloth. Astonished the Asian realized that this piece of cloth belonged to his missing pants.  
  
"What the...?" he murmured.  
  
He really had no idea how they had gotten there, but without wasting any time thinking about it, Ryu grabbed his pants and began to pull them on. But while struggling with it, the Chinese accidentally knocked over an old pitcher, breaking him into several pieces. The noise startled Quatre and the Maganacs.  
  
"What's that noise?" the blonde asked.  
  
"We don't know. But it seemed to come from the attic. Why don't we go there?" the Maganacs suggested.  
  
"You're right. Let's go!"  
  
Immediately the men flitted off and climbed up the ladder. At the same time they really had difficulties not to step on each others feet or to knock themselves off from the ladder. Ryu, who wasn't ready with dressing, hid himself right away – in the place, where the giant ghost was.   
  
This one stretched out his claws in the direction of the Chinese boy, but jerked back, when his claw touched the last ray of sunlight. In the end Ryu finally managed to dress himself and when he was ready the Chinese took another exit to leave the attic.  
  
Meanwhile Quatre followed his men onto the attic, although Duo had warned him against doing this. The braided boy doubted that the rotten garret could hold out that much weight. Upstairs, no one of them could see anyone. Quatre and his men decided to search the whole room, but then it came as it had to come.  
  
At first a suspicious creaking could be heard. But then the whole attic began to shake and finally collapsed. Everyone, including Quatre, fell back like sacks to the floor and ended up in an indefinable heap, their limbs tangled together. At this moment Ryu appeared at the door, as if nothing had happened.  
  
He first looked at Duo, who stared at him blushing, and then at the heap on the floor, which was his half-brother and the Maganacs.  
  
"Are you looking for me?" he asked finally.  
  
Immediately everyone got up after freeing themselves and Quatre rushed to the Chinese. But before the blonde could say something, Duo cut him short:  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to say something important. This villa is haunted."   
  
"Really? Then we should go away as fast as possible!" Quatre replied.  
  
"No. We will wait for father in any case. We can't let him down. Not when our goal is ahead of us. Do you understand?" the Chinese said.  
  
The Maganacs nodded and Quatre also knew that he couldn't change Ryu's mind. So everybody went back to work. Duo stayed behind, glad that Ryu hadn't said anything about the little incident. But now he would think about some tactics, concerning the ghost.  
  
*  
"If I only knew how this sign looked like yet again!"  
  
Duo was pacing back and forth in front of the villa, thinking about that magical sign, which Trowa had painted on his hand to freeze things and people. Then he had an inspiration.  
  
Immediately the braided boy painted it on his hand and, of course, wanted to try it out on the spot. He looked around for a suitable test subject and finally saw a bird in his nest. Without delay he took position, stretched out his painted hand and shouted:  
  
"STOP!"  
  
The bird froze and Duo was pleased with himself that everything had worked out well. Then he went inside to paint the sign on the others hands. But if he had waited just a moment longer he would have seen that the bird wasn't frozen, but awake.  
  
*  
  
Inside the villa Duo painted the sign on the Maganacs' hands and explained what they had to do with it.  
  
"So, when you see the ghost, you simply stretch out your hands and shout: "STOP". But do it just when you see the ghost, because this magic is very malicious if you use them wrong. Do you understand?"  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
"Good!"  
  
With these words he vanished to search Ryu and Quatre. These ones were still busy to set up the last traps. While Quatre was placing a line of gunpowder, Ryu fastened the rope of an arrow shooting machine. But the monster ghost was also active again, since it finally was night again.  
  
It was right above the two young men, but they heard nothing except a strange growling, but thought it was the wind blowing outside. Only when a piece of the ceiling fell down, they became attentive.  
  
"Did you hear that?" the Chinese asked.  
  
"Yes. It seemed to come from above."  
  
"I'll go and have a look."  
  
"Be careful. Maybe it's that ghost!" Quatre said.  
  
Ryu went to the ladder, which was standing there and started to climb up, when Duo burst into the room again.  
  
"Oh, here you are. I've been looking for you. Please give me your hand!" he said, not noticing Quatre, and took Ryu's hand into his own.  
"W...What are you doing?" this one stuttered.  
  
Not that he had something against it but it wasn't right. Not when Quatre was here, of whom the Chinese knew that he had feelings for the braided bishounen. And Ryu didn't want the one destroying any chances of his half-brother.  
  
But Duo didn't become aware of this since he only had eyes for the raven-haired Chinese right before him.  
  
"You really don't have to be embarrassed. I just remembered a sign which will help you to defend yourself against this monster ghost. Or is it because of that little incident a while ago? I really didn't mean it bad with this slight kiss or that I've seen you almost naked. I mean I don't think that I would have had the right explanation for the situation if Quatre had been there." Duo whispered while looking at the Chinese's hand.  
  
But the braided boy still hadn't noticed the blonde's presence, which was now staring at them deeply shocked. Quatre couldn't believe it what he had heard.   
Howard-san...had seen Ryu...almost unclothed and *KISSED* him? How could they both be so mean to him? Suddenly he hated everything and everyone. Ryu, Duo and the whole world.  
  
The fair-haired boy got up and sniffed, tears welling up in his eyes. The Chinese noticed the sudden change in his half-brother and knew that they had made a big mistake.  
  
"Quatre, I...!" he said.  
  
Duo turned round and only now noticed that they weren't alone at all. And unfortunately Quatre seemed to have heard everything.  
  
"Ahem, it's not like it seems..." Duo managed to stutter out.  
  
"Forget it. You don't have to explain anything. I'm not going to bother you anymore!" he sniffed and then he fled from the room.  
  
"But Quatre...!"  
  
Ryu wanted to run after him to clear up this misunderstanding, but Duo held him back.  
  
"Ryu, give me your hand!" he said.  
  
But the Chinese boy took his hand away.  
  
"Forget it. We have no future together. I'm already engaged since I was born. I'm sorry."  
  
With these words he also fled from the room, leaving a rather confused Duo behind. This one had no idea what was suddenly going on. He only had wanted to draw this magical symbol on their palms and now both had run away. Had he said or done something wrong? Duo didn't know it, but he decided to find it out. First he had to find Quatre.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile Quatre had withdrawn into another part of the villa, still crying. Why was he never as lucky as his half-brother? Finally there was really cute and good-looking boy and then this one only was interested in Ryu.  
  
"QUATRE, WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUUUUUUU!"   
  
The blonde suddenly heard Duo calling out his name. Hasty he wiped away his tears. He turned round and saw the braided boy coming up to him.  
"Thank God, I've found you. It's getting dark, so please give me your hand." Duo said.  
  
"No. Just go to my brother, if you need someone to hold hands." Quatre shouted.  
  
"I'll do that, but first it's your turn!" the braided boy replied and set about drawing Trowa's sign on Quatre's palm.  
  
"You can't do that. You only can choose one of us and I'M NOT GOING TO FIGHT WITH MY HALF-BROTHER ABOUT YOU!" the blond boy shouted and ran away.   
  
"BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO FIGHT FOR ME! FIRST I WRITE IT ON YOUR PALM AND THEN ON RYU'S!" Duo called after him.  
  
But Quatre was already gone once more.  
  
*  
  
The blond boy had found another room, where he sat down on a woodened box, thinking about several things. When he heard a sound behind him Quatre thought it was Duo. Since he had calmed down, he decided to tell Duo about his feelings for him. Maybe there was a tiny chance that the braided scholar returned his feelings.  
  
But the blonde didn't know that it wasn't Duo in the room with him, but someone other. It was the ghost who had chosen Quatre as his next prey. But the blond boy didn't know that. He was too busy to muster up all his courage to face Duo.  
  
"Howard-san, I really want to tell you something important," Quatre began to speak," since I saw you for the first time, my heart is beating like mad. I already don't dare to speak to you because I'm afraid that it cracks. I...I really like you very much and I would do everything for you, even die for you."   
  
He had hardly said these words, when the fair-haired one closed his eyes and wanted to kiss the figure, which he mistook for Duo, but which was actually the giant ghost. The latter one only growled deeply, causing Quatre to open his eyes. Wide-eyed and frightened Quatre realized who was in front of him. And then he screamed.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
*  
  
Quatre's scream could be heard all over the villa and startled the Maganacs as well as Ryu and Duo.  
  
"What's that noise?" Ryu asked worried.   
  
He knew that the scream could only come from his half-brother.  
  
"It's night. The ghost must be back again!" Duo replied.  
  
"We have to find Quatre. He must be in trouble. Come on, hurry!!!" the Chinese ordered.  
  
And so everyone went on ghost hunt.  
  
*  
  
In the meantime Quatre slowly fell back, while the monster was coming nearer and nearer, growling aloud. At the same time the giant smashed a ladder with his bare claws to pieces, which had been standing in his way. The blonde didn't know how but somehow he managed to escape the monster. In the passages he fortunately met the others, who had been looking for him.  
  
"Is everything alright? We heard your scream. What happened?" Ryu asked.  
  
"A monster. It was enormous, a giant." Quatre replied, when a sudden explosion at the end of the corridor caught everyone's attention.  
  
Every person fell back, when the giant broke through the wall. Duo right away took the initiative.  
  
"Okay, we have to stop him with the sign I've painted on your palms. Just do what I have said." He said to the Maganacs, which nodded and then stretched out their hands, the painted side forwards.  
  
And then they shouted at once:  
  
"STOP!"  
  
The ghost froze and didn't move anymore.  
  
"Great, it worked!" one fighter said.  
  
"Fantastic!" the rest of them cheered.  
  
Careful and sceptical all of them moved nearer, but left it to Duo to find out if everything had worked out well. The braided boy slowly got nearer to the monster, watching it attentively (^^: Just imagine – You're the ghost and Duo is coming nearer and you see him in FISH EYE VISION.*giggles). Duo couldn't believe that the sign had worked and without Trowa's help.  
  
But then something happened with which Duo hadn't counted on. Without any forewarning the ghost woke up, just when the braided scholar was right before him, and growled as loud as he could (Ghost: April, April!). Shocked everybody stumbled back.  
  
"We're jumping on my command. NOW!!!" Ryu yelled and everyone except Duo jumped to a higher place, leaving Duo with the monster ghost behind.  
  
This one suddenly had a very, very bad feeling, when the monster was standing right before him, very angry and ready to kill.  
  
"Ahem...guys, could you please HEEEEEELP MEEE?" Duo screamed, when he staggered back towards the stairs and finally fell down.  
  
At his search for something to defend himself, Duo suddenly found the end of a rope, which belonged to an arrow shooting machine as he noticed.  
  
Without long thinking the braided boy pulled at the rope and so started the mechanism. Several arrows shoot out of the machinery, flying in the direction of the ghost, and hit him into his bony chest. But nevertheless they didn't harm the ghost in any way and so he came dangerously close to Duo.  
  
Desperately Duo climbed up the stairs and found another rope, at whom he promptly pulled, too. But unfortunately he didn't know which trap he would release this way. This time it was a sort of woodened lattice with many sharp metal spikes, which could easily perforate a person.   
  
This lattice now raced up to Duo, unnoticed by the braided boy.  
  
"WATCH OUT, HOWARD-SAN!!!" Quatre and Ryu called out at the same time.  
  
Duo turned round and saw the deadly lattice coming up to him. Wide-eyed he threw himself forwards and rolled down the stairs. At the same time his feet got caught in the rope of another trap.  
  
At the other end of the rope was a big, heavy stone, which fell downwards and Duo was pulled in the air with his head downward, where he swung back and forth like a human punching bag.  
  
Ryu knew that he had to do something or the giant would kill Duo and he already had an idea.  
  
"Quatre, you free Howard-san and I'll divert the ghost. Okay?" he shouted.  
  
"Agreed!"  
  
Both boys jumped at the same moment from their side of the attic. While Ryu cut the rope with his sword, Quatre caught the falling Duo and brought them both safe to the other side of the upper floor. Then Ryu, who was still holding on to the remains of the rope, gave his men a sign and as a result the Maganacs let fall down a net onto the giant.  
  
"Thank you very much for rescuing me!" Duo gasped while he still was clinging to the blond boy, which the latter one didn't like at all.  
  
"Would you please let go off me?" he growled and gave Duo a slight punch into his ribs.  
  
Normally it wouldn't have been bad, but at that moment this single punch was enough to make Duo fall down from the safe attic again. With a short scream the braided boy fell right into the monster's arms. Quatre paled when he realized what he had done.  
  
"Oops! I'm sorry, Howard-san!" he yelled.  
  
"Never mind! But maybe someone of you could rescue me since I have no intention to end up as ghost food." Duo whined.  
  
The monster suddenly made a strange noise, which sounded suspiciously like an amused laugh. And why not! Duo was lying in the monster's arms as if he were a Christmas present and the giant seemed to find the whole thing amusing since he hadn't any problems to get his prey now. But fortunately for Duo, the ghost's plan was interfered by Ryu and Quatre.  
  
They jumped down again and grabbed both the net, so that Duo landed on the floor very ungentle. But he was alive. Then the other men jumped down, too, and everyone ran outside, dragging along Duo, who was still in the net.  
  
But outside the next surprise was waiting for them. Meanwhile the awaited convoy had reached the villa and now Ryu, Quatre and their men were facing Rashid Kurama and his soldiers.  
  
********************************************************************************  
Tsuzúku - to be continued...  
********************************************************************************  
BGM: Rock Me! – Yuiko Tsubokura; Ghost Story – Anita Mui; The Pressure – Anima; Princes of the Universe – Queen; Insane in the Brain – Cypress Hill; No Fate, Freeze Out - Lastier  
********************************************************************************  
  
^^ Terrenis-chan: Yes, it's been a while, but I still suffer from a really bad case of writers block. It really sucks. *sighs* But at least I finally have found my sunglasses – after two years of searching. *sweatdrops*  
  
Quatre: *appears* Are you Terrenis-chan?  
  
^^ Terrenis-chan: *blinks* Quatre, you here? What can I do for you, Q-chan?  
  
Quatre: I just want to know why you're so mean to me.  
  
^^ Terrenis-chan: *blinks again* Pardon?  
  
Quatre: *pouts* You know what I mean. I want to be with my beloved Howard-san. NOW.  
  
^^ Terrenis-chan: Who?  
  
Quatre: I mean that guy with the long braid.  
  
^^ Terrenis-chan: O.O Ooooooooooh, you mean Duo.  
  
Quatre: *folds arms* Whatever! So can I be with him or not?  
  
^^ Terrenis-chan: I'm sorry but that's impossible. This is a Duo x Wufei Fic...  
  
Quatre: Who is Wufei?  
  
^^ Terrenis-chan: -_-O I mean this is a Duo x Ryu Ficcie and not a Quatre x Duo Fic...  
  
Quatre: T.T Oh, I understand...*sniffs*  
  
^^ Terrenis-chan: *sighs and hugs Quatre* Gomen, cutie. We'll find another boyfriend for you.  
  
Quatre: *sniffs again*  
  
^^ Terrenis-chan: *hugs Quatre again**suddenly holds picture of Demon Zechs in her hands* What about him?   
  
Quatre: *takes a closer look* O.O WOW, HE'S HOT. WHERE CAN I FIND HIM? *begins to drool*  
  
^^ Terrenis-chan: HOT? *big sweatdrop* Q, I know he's sexy but he's also an ancient and dangerous tree demon.  
  
Quatre: I don't care. If I can't have Duo then I want him.*points at the picture*  
  
^^ Terrenis-chan: *blinks* He's at the Nataku - Temple.   
  
Quatre: *disappears happily* Thank you. Sayonara.  
  
^^ Terrenis-chan: Good Luck, Q! You'll need it. *turns to audience* Just 5 - 6 more parts to come till the great final and if you liked this part, then just write an e-mail to me:  
  
Terrenis-sama@web.de   
  
Ja ne!  
  
^-^ Terrenis-chan ^.^  
  
Archive: or Mediaminer.org: 


	17. PART II 8 Poisoned

********************************************************************************  
  
A Gundam Wing Ghost Story II   
  
8. Poisoned   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"WATCH OUT! SOLDIERS!" Ryu yelled, while everyone was fleeing out of the haunted villa, still with Duo in tow (^^: The poor guy is still in the net.).   
  
Quatre looked in the direction Ryu had meant and saw several dozens of heavy armed soldiers. Their leader, Rashid Kurama, also heard the noise in front of him and wanted to know the reason for it. So he asked a soldier, who was riding behind him.  
  
"What's going on there?"  
  
"Apparently an assault, Kurama-san!" the soldier stammered.  
  
"I understand. GIVE ME MY WEAPON!" Rashid ordered.  
  
The soldier obeyed and gave Rashid his spear-like weapon. The tall man took it and got off his horse. Then he gave the sign to attack. Half of the soldiers under Rashid's leadership rushed up to Ryu, Quatre, Duo and the Maganacs, while the rest watched the cart with Mr. Winner on it.  
  
The latter one didn't believe his eyes. Those two boys over there looked like his sons Quatre and Ryu. But that was impossible or could it be...? If they were his sons, what were they doing here? Maybe to free him?  
  
"Ryu? Quatre?" he asked unbelieving.  
  
No, he hadn't deceived himself. Right before him were his boys and all of the Maganacs, which usually were under his command. Who would have thought that they really would free him?  
  
"There is father!" Quatre suddenly shouted and pointed to the cart.  
  
But they had other troubles now, because the Imperial Soldiers were still heading for their direction. What should they do now? Then Duo stepped in:  
  
"Why don't you lure them into the villa? This ghost must still be there and we can let him take care of those soldiers. What do you mean?" he suggested.  
  
Ryu and Quatre looked at each other.  
  
"Good idea! Come on!" the Chinese yelled and now everybody was running back into the villa.   
  
Rashid and his men followed them. But then Ryu and the others must find out that the ghost had destroyed all their traps within the villa. And no sign of the monster.  
  
"Damn ghost!" the Chinese cursed.  
  
Now they really had a problem. They were surrounded. The monster ghost was probably somewhere here and the Imperial soldiers were behind them. So they only had one option – to attack the soldiers and so to free Mr. Winner.  
  
"Okay, listen! We attack, since it's our only option now. Let's go!" Ryu ordered.  
  
"Ahem...is it possible to get me out of that net first? It's a little bit uncomfortable in here." Duo whined.  
  
But just as both young men helped him out of the net, Duo saw the ghost again.  
  
"WATCH OUT! THE GHOST IS BACK!" he yelled and started to flee.  
  
Ryu shouted some quick commands and then everyone looked for a suited hiding place. Just in time. Rashid and his men appeared hardly one minute later. Rashid ordered them to stay outside. The bearded man waited for a moment and then made matchwood out of the door with the help of his weapon.   
  
Slowly he went inside, but stopped when he saw the monster. But Rashid showed no sign of fear of the giant ghost. On the contrary, he smiled and then shouted:  
  
"I'm not afraid of you. I've defeated bigger giants than you." he shouted and then attacked the monster.  
  
The sharp blade hit the ghost in the middle of his forehead, but didn't hurt in the least. So Rashid continued his attack.  
  
Ryu, Duo and Quatre took advantage of this chance to sneak out of the villa. Arriving outside, they rushed off with drawn swords and towards the soldiers, which were waiting in front of the villa, attacking them with loud yelling.   
  
Meanwhile Duo hid himself behind a tree since he didn't want to be involved in the heavy fights. He looked around.   
  
The Chinese boy and the blond boy were busy fighting against several opponents at once, while the carriage with the Winner Brothers father was unguarded since the soldiers, who should guard it, were already lying dead on the ground. Duo thought for a moment and then decided to free Mr. Winner.   
  
"Please wait a moment! I'll free you." He said to the prisoner.  
  
The braided boy looked down and saw a sword beside a dead soldier, picking it up.  
  
"Well...I'll take this sword and free you with it!" he replied.   
  
But never take a sword in your hand if you can't handle it. At the same moment Duo had taken the weapon in his hands, an armed soldier went up against him and challenged him. The scholar gulped very had. Why was he always so lucky?   
  
"Okay, please don't hurt. Why don't we find a peaceful way to solve this? We could talk about!" Duo complained and threw away the sword, which ended up on a root. But it was no use throwing it away, the soldier attacked him anyway. Duo shrieked and ran away after grabbing the sword again, totally frightened and with the soldier right on his heels.  
  
Then the braided boy tripped over another root and crashed with full force on the dirty forest floor. Unfortunately his left arm landed onto the sword handle and flung it through the air until it bored right into the chest of the soldier and this one fell dead on the ground.   
  
But just one moment earlier his sword fell out of his hand and barely missed Duo's private parts. Then the man fell onto Duo.  
  
The braided boy looked nervously at the blade, which had almost castrated him.  
  
"Very dangerous thing, such a sword!" he laughed nervously and pushed the corpse of the soldier off of him.   
  
*  
  
Rashid finally had a hard time to be a match for the ghost because the fight of both had shifted outside the old villa. Then he managed to cut off the ghost's arms and finally his head. But this didn't mean that the monster ghost was defeated.  
  
Several giant insect legs unfolded from the trunk, putting a headlock on Rashid by winding around the man's hip. Somehow the bearded man succeeded to free himself from the ghost's death grip and to spear one of the two ghost arms, which now were haunting the area, with his sword.  
  
The other arm attacked one of the remaining soldiers, choking him. Ryu used the opportunity and rushed to his brother, who was already busy to free their father. Together they tried to cut the chain.  
  
But they had forgotten the head of the monster ghost, coming up to them roaring and with an incredible velocity. Mr. Winner saw him first and warned them.  
  
"Be careful! Behind your backs! Please get to safety and don't look after me!" he shouted.  
  
"No, we're not going to let you down, father!" Quatre cried.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No, I'll take care of this. You'll free father!" Ryu ordered, taking his sword.  
  
The blond boy nodded, while the Chinese threw himself for the head. He caught it and began to fight with him. It was a hard fight, something he hadn't expected. Suddenly a thick steam of fog, mixed with slime, shot out of the monsters mouth and hit him in the middle of his face.   
  
Disgusted, he threw the head against the next tree and sank onto the ground, gasping for air and his eyes unnaturally wide open. Ryu stared at his hand. Something very strange had happened to him and it hadn't been anything good. He felt suddenly so strange.  
  
His head was spinning and he had the feeling as if something evil and dark began to crawl beneath his skin, slowly taking over his soul and mind. What was happening to him and why did he suddenly feel so cold?   
  
In his current state, Ryu didn't notice that the head had started a new attack. Quatre didn't notice either. He was too busy to free their father to see the renewed attack. Only Duo saw the danger the Chinese boy was in and shouted:  
  
"Watch out!! The thing is coming back."  
  
Slowly Ryu turned his head and saw it coming, but was unable to move. But just as the head reached him, a figure shot out of the earth and made a somersault before standing right before the fallen Chinese, blocking the head's way. Duo and Quatre recognized him. It was Trowa.  
  
*  
  
"Sorry, if I'm late. I think I'll take care of this now." The warrior monk said, holding several ban papers in his right hand.   
  
He took quick care of the remaining head of the ghost who had chased him and Duo the night before. Trowa murmured some magical words which straightened the amulets and caused them to glow fiery. Then he flung them at the head which burst like an overripe melon. Satisfied with himself, the monk turned to Ryu to help him.  
  
Holding out his hand, he offered to help him getting up. The Chinese only glared at Trowa, a strange wildness in his eyes and on his face. Internally the Asian felt strange, as if his personality had been replaced by another one, a more dark and dangerous personality.  
  
And this other personality seemed to get the upper hand.   
  
"I think I can do this by myself." Ryu snapped angrily, grabbing his sword.  
  
"Fine!" was Trowa's only answer.  
  
But he watched the Chinese, just to be on the safe side. Something had happened, something bad and Trowa was sure it had to do with the ghost. He narrowed his eyes as he watched the young Chinese trying to get up, using his sword as a support. The Asian succeeded but everyone could see that he was standing on shaky legs.  
  
"I...Is everything alright, Ryu?" Duo asked concerned.   
  
"I'm fine. Don't ask such stupid questions!" Ryu growled, throwing dark glares at the braided boy.  
  
This one gulped and bit his lip. Something had happened to his beautiful Chinese and Duo didn't know what. But the braided scholar didn't have the time to continue his trains of thoughts, because he saw suddenly Ryu, who arched and held his head in pain. Without thinking the scholar rushed towards him.  
  
*  
  
Ryu tried to walk back to the villa. It hadn't been his intention to be so mean to Duo, but for some strange reasons he couldn't react otherwise. Suddenly a sharp pain flashed through his head. Biting his teeth together, he tried not to cry out aloud but before he even could react further, his vision darkened suddenly and he fell unconsciously in Duo's arms, who luckily had reached him in time.  
  
*  
  
Duo stared in horror at the unconscious figure in his arms. Somewhere in the background he could hear Quatre crying out. But the braided boy couldn't believe that something like that had happened. Not to his beautiful Chinese. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice two other persons beside him.  
  
"Gods, what happened to him?" Quatre asked worried.  
  
"I don't know. Can anyone tell me what happened before my arrival?" Trowa, who was standing behind the blond, asked.  
  
"Well...There was this head and attacked Ryu. They were wrestling with each other and then came some sort of fog out of the head's mouth and he sprayed it directly at Ryu." Duo explained the situation.  
  
"Hnnn...I understand. Okay, at first let's get him inside. I'm sure there are still soldiers out there."   
  
"Do you know what happened to him?" the blond boy asked the monk.  
  
"I have an idea. But I hope I'm wrong!" this one replied and picked up Ryu.   
  
Quatre and Duo exchanged worried glances, but didn't say anything while they followed the warrior monk back to the villa. Mr. Winner and the Maganacs, who somehow had managed to overpower Rashid and who was now in their safekeeping, joined them.  
  
*  
  
It was already getting dark, when the small group were back in the old villa. While some of the Maganacs kept Rashid Kurama in check and the rest were guarding the building, the rest of the group took care of the still lifeless figure, which was now lying with its head in Quatre's lap.  
  
"So, what's wrong with him?" the fair-hared boy asked.  
  
"Hnnn, after what you've told me I have the fear that the ghost poisoned him!" Trowa said, still checking on the Chinese.  
  
"P...POISONED?"   
  
Duo, Quatre and Mr. Winner looked shocked at each other. They hadn't expected something like that. Trowa just nodded.  
  
"Yes. And if I'm right and we don't do anything, he will also turn into a ghost."   
  
"Oh no..."   
  
Quatre almost cried when he heard that. He didn't want lose his half-brother like that, but what could they do? The blond boy knew only one man who was responsible for the present situation. It only could be this Rashid Kurama.  
  
Furious, he got up and glared at the older man.  
  
"This is your fault. I'm going to kill you." He growled and wanted to rush to the other man, but Trowa held him back.  
  
"Calm down, Quatre. His troop is somewhere out there at the moment. He is more useful to us alive. So we can take him as a hostage." He said.  
  
Quatre wanted to reply something, but suppressed any further comment. Trowa was right. Slowly he sank back to the ground beside his brother, but did send Rashid a few hateful glances.  
  
"But what can we do if he turns into a ghost?" Duo asked carefully, although he didn't want to know the answer.  
  
Trowa was silent for a long moment, thinking about the best way to tell them the unavoidable answer to this question. He sighed.  
  
"Then we must kill him." The monk said.  
  
*  
  
The reactions to his answer were different. Duo and Mr. Winner just looked horrified, while Quatre got really furious.  
  
"WHAT??!! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! HOW COULD YOU DARE...? I REFUSE TO LET YOU KILL MY BROTHER WHILE HE'S GOING TO LIVE! I WON'T ALLOW THAT!" the blond boy yelled, glaring indignant at Trowa and then at Rashid.  
  
"HE'S RIGHT! THE TRAITOR MUST DIE!" the Maganacs shouted, aiming their weapons at Rashid's throat.  
  
"STOP THAT AND YOU, QUATRE, CALM DOWN!" Mr. Winner suddenly yelled, stopping them.  
  
Quatre and the Maganacs looked at him and then slowly headed back.  
  
"It doesn't matter if we kill him or not. It won't change our recent situation. There are too many scoundrels with his Majesty, who don't bother about the simple people. Maybe it's really the best he kills me and gives my head to the emperor, so he can see that my intentions are honestly!" the older man then said.  
  
"No, father, please don't do this. Without you we haven't a leader anymore. Take my head instead!" Quatre requested.  
  
"NO, TAKE OUR HEADS!" the Maganacs shouted in chorus.  
  
Duo, who had watched the whole discussion, had enough.  
  
"WOULD YOU ALL PLEASE STOP THIS NONSENSE? HONESTLY, I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW ANYONE CAN HAGGLE ABOUT A HUMAN HEAD!" he yelled at every present person in the room.  
  
Trowa just raised an eyebrow, while the rest was silent, astonished about Duo's outburst.  
  
"And who do think you are that you can give orders to us?" Mr. Winner asked him.  
  
Duo was dumbfounded for a moment, but recovered quickly.   
  
"I'm the wise scholar Howard!" the braided boy answered.  
  
"The wise scholar Howard? The one with the comprehensive knowledge?"   
  
Quatre's father looked questioningly at his son and this one only nodded.  
  
"Fine. If you're really Howard then give us your advice!" he asked Duo.  
  
"Well...Nobody of you should die. It wouldn't change anything and the emperor will still insist on his mistake." The braided scholar said after some thinking.   
  
Mr. Winner didn't have to answer, because just in this moment Ryu's eyes snapped open and he sat up abruptly, causing several people to jump back. Duo and Trowa were so surprised that they fell on their backsides, while Quatre began to cry of joy. All three young men blinked.  
  
"Brother, I'm glad you're alive." Quatre sniffed.  
  
"Are you alright, Ryu?" Duo asked concerned.  
  
But the Chinese didn't answer. He just looked at them with a blank face and strange empty eyes. Trowa narrowed his eyes. There was definitively something wrong with him. But he didn't know what. But his question was answered right away.   
  
Wondering, why Ryu didn't say anything, Duo came nearer and touched the Chinese's shoulder. But at the same moment he had touched him, Ryu's eyes went black and Duo was flung through the entire room, ending up on a straw bale. Startled, Trowa tried to get one of his ban papers, but suffered the same fate as Duo before he could get one. But in contrast to Duo he ended up crashing through a woodened beam and into the next wall.   
  
"I guess I was right!" he mumbled, rubbing his aching bones and head.  
  
"Ryu, what are you doing?" Quatre shouted.   
  
But his half-brother didn't listen to him. In fact, he only hissed at Quatre before getting up. When the Chinese then turned round his face had changed. It was now a demonic grimace and everyone could see and fell the dark, evil aura around him.   
  
"Oh no. What happened?" Quatre whispered with wide eyes, when he saw his half-brother beginning to be suspended, a stormy wind blowing in everyone's faces.  
  
"I'm afraid I was right with my foreboding. He has turned into a ghost!" Trowa replied.  
  
"But what can we do now? And I don't mean your plan to kill him." Duo said who had joined them again in the meantime.  
  
"I know. But I must think about another plan for a moment. However, first he must back down on the floor!" the monk said.  
  
"Well, we can try it!" Duo said.  
  
Quatre nodded and gave some of the Maganacs a sign. Two men of them slowly got nearer to the ghostly Ryu, ready to grab him. But they were hardly near him, when Ryu opened his mouth and spat a dark fog at them, which turned quickly in several poison snakes as soon as it had touched the men.  
  
Totally horrified, they threw off the poisonous reptiles and headed back. Meanwhile Trowa had developed a new plan and started now his attack. The warrior monk quickly took out one of his ban papers and set it on fire. After doing that, he flew towards the Chinese. This one tried to spray his deadly fog at the monk but Trowa was faster and shoved the burning amulet into his mouth.  
  
Ryu's black eyes widened and before he could do anything, Trowa pushed a long needle in the back of his neck. The Chinese let out a loud, blood-curling scream and began to change into another form. His skin shrank until he looked like an ancient mummy. Everyone shrank from him, when they saw him, because no one had expected anything like this.  
  
"What now?" Duo asked Trowa.  
  
"Okay, I exorcised the ghost from his body. But now he needs new energy or he'll die definitively."  
  
Duo bit his lip.  
  
"And how are we doing this?"  
  
Trowa didn't say anything, but threw a meaningful glance at Duo, whose eyes became as big as saucers when he realized what the young monk meant.  
  
"You're joking, right?"  
  
"Do I look as if I were joking?"  
  
"No, but...!"  
  
"Listen, I would do it but I need my energy for the case something goes wrong. And the ugliness is only outwards. Internally he's the same person!"  
  
The braided boy sighed. What should he do now? Help Ryu or not? After a short internal battle with himself he settled for the first task. He had to help the boy who looked like his Wufei.   
  
"Okay, I'll do it, but you must help me!"   
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Fine, do it then!" Duo sighed again.  
  
Trowa smiled a little and then quickly said his magic words.  
  
Immediately Duo began to rise up in the air towards the Chinese. When he had reached him, the braided boy grabbed him and gave him a long, energy-donating kiss (*-* *sigh*). Unbelievable, but true – Duo's method succeeded. While both boys rotated kissing in the air, Ryu slowly changed back into the young man, he had been.  
  
Duo on the side was glad that he could help Ryu. But at the same moment he felt slowly his life energy drifting away. But it didn't matter. The main thing was that Ryu was going to live and this last kiss was more than anything he ever had dreamed of, since he had met Ryu.  
  
*  
  
Everyone was watching the play that was going on up there in the air and they hoped everything would be alright soon. Especially Quatre hoped so. On the other side he knew that he now didn't have a chance with the braided boy anymore, because this one seemed to have made his final decision.  
  
*  
  
Finally, it had seemed like an eternity, both boys sank back down to the ground. Ryu opened his eyes for a brief moment just to see Duo smiling at him before the braided boy lost his consciousness as well as the Chinese. One second later both landed on the floor, slumping together.  
  
Immediately the others rushed towards them. Trowa pulled the needle out of Ryu's neck and began at the same time to give artificial respiration to Duo, since the braided boy had stopped breathing. Both boys looked very pale and Trowa hoped that it wasn't too late for both of them. He sat the Chinese upright, his hand on his back, and continued to breathe new life into Duo, until this one moaned weakly, giving Trowa a sign to stop.   
  
In the meantime a strange procession came closer to the villa. The guards noticed them first and ran into the house right away to give report.  
  
"Winner-sama, there's a procession coming nearer. What shall we do?"  
  
"Could you recognize someone?"   
  
"Well...Yes. One of them looks like a priest in a golden robe!"  
  
"Priest in a golden robe?"   
  
The guards nodded. Everyone was now standing there at a loss. Rashid took the advantage to free himself. As soon as he was free of his bonds, he snatched away Quatre's sword and quickly grabbed Mr. Winner, aiming the sword at his throat. Immediately the rest were ready to fight him, but they didn't dare as long as he had taken Mr. Winner as a hostage.  
  
"Lay your weapons down or he'll die!" Rashid ordered.  
  
"Do it!" Quatre replied.  
  
The Maganacs did, as Quatre had said and threw their weapons on the ground, although unwilling. Mr. Winner closed his eyes, expecting his fate. But nothing happened. The older man threw his sword away instead, much to the surprise of everyone.   
  
"I've seen with my own eyes, what happened. And now I can say that you're loyal to our state and our emperor. We may have different political views but nevertheless I'd like to help you. The name of the priest out there is J.  
  
He's the first at whom His Majesty turns to when he has religious questions. I'm sure if I tell him everything he can put in a good word for you, because he has a great influence. Please trust with this, Winner-san!" Rashid said and went outside, leaving a stunned group behind.  
  
"Do you think we can trust him, father?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I guess we have to."   
  
*  
  
Rashid had gone outside, where the entire procession was waiting. There were many young women in front of a big, luxurious, but veiled sedan-chair which rested on a big carrier that looked like a big golden crane. The sedan-chair was guarded by four men who all wore black robes and a golden mask to cover their heads and faces.   
  
Rashid knelt in front of the litter and bowed his head before he began to speak:  
  
"Please excuse this disturbance, but I, Rashid Kurama, allow myself to pay a visit to you, Your Holiness. But my coming has a reason. I request you to stand up for Winner-sans right. He is no traitor, but honest and fair!"  
  
"Today justice is often mixed up with injustice. You'll have to understand that the emperor has his difficulties to decide well-balanced. But I'll report this case to the Imperial House and order what to do. Amen."  
  
"I'll thank you, Your Holiness J-sensei!"  
  
Then two of the young women threw petals in front of the sedan-chair and two of the guards opened the veil, covering it. Slowly the priest put a foot on the ground with the petals, followed by the other. Carefully he went towards the villa, followed by the four men and some of the girls. Rashid wanted to follow him, but one girl with long blond hair and strange eyebrows, who was carrying a large golden, sceptre-like stab, held him back.   
  
"Please wait here or you will disturb His Holiness' concentration." The girl said before rushing to the group and walking before the priest.  
  
Rashid looked after them and watched when the small group vanished inside the building. He wondered about what the girl had said, but obeyed.  
  
*  
  
Inside everyone was suddenly very awake and suspicious when the four men and the two flower girls arrived at the entrance, followed by J and the blond girl with the sceptre.  
  
All present persons looked at each other. The priest wore a long orange-golden robe with a headgear. His eyes couldn't be seen because of a sort of glasses he wore. But everyone could see the golden aura glowing around his whole body.   
  
So that was the distinguished and respected priest J.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Tsuzúku - to be continued...  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Yup, another part ready. Sorry for the delay, but I'm writing another yaoi ghost story (this time Weiß Kreuz). If you'd like to read it you can find at my archives. And I finally got GW on DVD ^^. It's a really good series although sometimes to long-winded for my taste. Comments like usual to:  
  
Terrenis-sama@web.de   
  
  
  
Ja ne!  
  
^-^ Terrenis-chan ^.^  
  
Archive: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=122641 or Mediaminer.org: http://www.mediaminer.org/user_info.php?id=61628 


	18. PART II 9 Memories

********************************************************************************  
  
A Gundam Wing Ghost Story II   
  
9. Memories  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
All the Maganacs were still ready to fight, alarmed by the sudden increase of the numbers of people in the villa, but Mr. Winner gave them a sign to put their weapons down. Then he went to J and bowed in front of the priest.  
  
"The former minister of economy sends his deep respect for you, Your Honour."   
  
After that he dropped onto his knees, the rest following his example. But J lifted his hand.  
  
"That's enough. What is so important for you that you've to bother me? But first - please forget all aggressive thoughts before articulating your request."  
  
Mr. Winner nodded and then began to talk:  
  
"Your Honour, I swear by my honour I'm innocent. I only tried to help our nation and His Majesty. I had no idea that my actions would considered as treason. Please help His Majesty to save the land."  
  
There was a moment of silence before the priest spoke.  
  
"Although life in these times is a catastrophe, are there mistakes which can be corrected." He said with a faint, barely visible smirk on his lips.  
  
Then he folded his hands to a prayer and began to murmur quick words in a barely comprehensible language. It almost sounded like a prayer, but wasn't one, as everyone would find out soon. As soon as J had began to spoke, the atmosphere in the room was changing rapidly.  
  
Suddenly every present person began to feel strange. As if they were on a trip. Dizzy and high. Mr. Winner had the sudden urge to bang his head on the cold ground, to punish himself for all his "sins", which he also did then. Again and again he slammed his head on the hard floor, not able to control himself. He went on until his forehead was all bloody. At the same time he cried over and over:  
  
"I've done so many bad things in my life. That's why I deserve this."  
  
The others suffered a similar fate. They all seemed to be in a sort of trance. Some of the Maganacs got up, driven by an eerie force, and walked zombie-like towards the strange priest. But they didn't fight a bit against his power, because they simply hadn't the will.  
  
Suddenly several white rays of lights shot out of their bodies, roasting them while alive, until only a pile of ashes was left. Duo and Ryu, who also were under the influence of J's powers, only smiled, their mind not able to recognize the danger they were in.  
  
Both young men had also the sudden urge to go to J and to deliver themselves to his mercy. They got up and also began to walk towards J's direction. Just at this moment Trowa snapped out of his meditative state, realizing that something wrong was going!"  
  
"What the hell happens here? That's no prayer, but an evil spell!"  
  
Like a flash he jumped up and stuffed a torn to two pieces ban paper in his ears, to protect himself against the spell. Then he rushed to Duo and the Chinese and forced both boys to sit down on the ground. He repeated the same action with Quatre and the rest.  
  
"You stay here! It's a trick and much too dangerous for you!" he shouted before turning to the "priest".   
  
The young monk pained his sign on his palm and shouted:  
  
"STOP!"  
  
Immediately J stopped his mumbling and looked at Trowa. It seemed as if the monk had become suspicious and seen through him. But this silly boy had no idea who he was in truth.  
  
"Who are you? Are you a demon?" Trowa shouted, glad that he had been able to put a temporary stop to J's influence.  
  
J didn't say a single word, but grinned. That simple action let Trowa only fly into a rage.  
  
"It doesn't matter. If you're a demon I'll see that you're going straight back to where you've come from."  
  
Some of the remaining Maganacs seemed to think the same thing, because they stormed forwards to kill J. But they didn't come far. The priest only clapped his hands one time and several flashes of lightning flashed through their bodies. The men trembled for a short moment and then fell to the ground, all of them dead.   
  
Trowa looked with wide, fearful eyes at the size of J's powers, but didn't think one minute of giving up. On the contrary, it only encouraged him to fight harder against this evil being in the form of the priest. The monk made a somersault backwards and stood protectively in front of the others.   
  
"I'll destroy you, you demonic creature! Wind......!"  
  
Before Trowa could continue, J clapped his hands again and several explosions shook the room, which still could be heard outside. The young monk attacked again.  
  
"Wind, Fire, Thunder, Lightning!"   
  
He created with rotating motions of his arms a black tunnel of pure energy around J. Then Trowa tried to send his sword through it but J was faster and a large wave of his evil power hit Trowa with full force, causing him to be flung backwards on the ground where he stayed, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"I can't make it. He's too strong!" the monk gasped.  
  
Now there was only one possibility left. He had to get the others to safety and then to try it again. Using his last reserves of strength, Trowa got up and began to murmur quickly magic words. He tried to concentrate all of his power what was left. It worked. Behind them the wall began to part until a small opening could be seen, big enough for one person to slip through.  
  
"You have to go. I can't stop him any longer."  
  
"But Trowa...!" Quatre cried.  
  
"GO NOW!" the young warrior monk shouted.  
  
He already felt his last powers vanishing from him, causing him to cough up some blood. The others had to go now or he wouldn't last any longer. Quatre knew that and finally gave in. Duo was the first to climb through the opening and then Ryu followed him. But just as Quatre and his father wanted to go behind them, two tentacles shot down from above and pulled them upwards.  
  
Trowa barely managed to close the opening before he suffered the same fate. Satisfied with himself, J turned round, but a part of was still angry, since two of the mortals had managed to escape. But it didn't matter. He would get them sooner or later.   
  
"Catch them and bring them to me! ALIVE!" J said to the four masked men.  
  
"YES, MASTER!"   
  
They bowed and followed Duo and Ryu. Then the Priest turned to the blond girl carrying his staff.   
  
"Let's go, Dorothy dear! We have still a lot of things to do!" he said, smirking devilish.   
  
The girl also smirked and followed him outside to his sedan-chair. Rashid waited there and came to meet him halfway. He wanted to know what was going on because he had heard the noise from inside.  
  
"What has happened?" the bearded man asked.  
  
"Nothing. They realized their foolishness and admitted their faults. Now they're gone."  
  
"So there had been an argument?"  
  
"You're wrong. I'll give you an advice: Don't think too much about it, so you can't upset. Amen!" J said and sat down in his sedan-chair.  
  
The procession continued their journey shortly after, leaving Rashid behind. This one narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Something was definitively wrong here. The bearded man went inside to check the situation, but found just an empty room. That was really strange. Something had happened here and the priest had something to do with it. And he, Rashid Kurama, Soldier of his Highness, the emperor, would find out what.   
  
*  
  
Duo and Ryu on the other hand had their own problems. It was true that they had managed to escape the clutches of the demon priest, but now they were running through a pitch-dark forest – for their life. Both boys were chased by four demonic figures, J's Men to be exactly, which followed them on hovering, glowing discs. Ryu had trouble to support Duo, who was still weak from the donation of his energy before.  
  
But their chasers came dangerously nearer and the Chinese only saw one way out to save them both.When they reached a small lagoon with a small waterfall, he made the only reasonable decision and jumped down the waterfall with Duo in his arms, to get rid of their hunters. These ones screamed angrily when they realized that they had lost their targets.  
  
As soon as Ryu ended up in the ice-cold water, he lost Duo out of his eyes for a moment. Only when he resurfaced and looked for the braided boy, his eyes widened and his heart made a painful jump at the terrible sight before him. Duo was floating motionless and with his face down in the water. The Chinese immediately swam to him and managed to get them both safe ashore.  
  
There he laid Duo on the hard ground and stripped him off of his wet clothing. Then he made a fire to dry his and Duo's clothes. Ryu sighed. The whole past events came suddenly crashing down on him and he tried his best to stop shaking. What should he do now? He didn't even know if his brother and father were alright or if they were already dead.  
  
The loud chattering of teeth interrupted his train of thoughts and Ryu looked after Duo, who was shivering with cold. Ryu thought for a moment and then did the only thing that came to his mind. He went to the braided boy and covered Duo's trembling form with his own body, intending to warm him with his own body heat (*.*:*sighs*).  
  
It wasn't an unpleasant feeling. On the contrary, it was the same feeling he had whenever the braided scholar had been near to him, like he was now. It was as if they already knew each other for a longer time. But it was impossible since he had met Duo only a few days ago.  
  
After a few minutes, Ryu sensed that Duo had stopped shivering, but had begun to talk in his sleep. The Chinese could hear one name called out again and again. Wufei. Duo had called him Wufei a few times. Ryu wondered if he had been a past love of Duo. And how did he may have looked like?   
  
The young Chinese would have asked him, but now Duo was dreaming. Of Wufei. Of the past.  
  
"Wufei, Wufei!"  
  
##..."What's your name?"  
  
"Maxwell, Duo Maxwell! And yours?"   
  
"Chang, Wufei Chang!"...##  
  
"Please don't leave me, Wufei?"  
  
##..."I'm sorry, Duo, but I can't stay any longer. But the sun rises and I really have to go now." He said sadly.  
  
"I know." Duo sobbed.  
  
"Farewell Duo! I'll never forget you and what you've done for me. Thanks for everything. I...I love you and I always will! Good-bye!" the Chinese finally said.  
  
"I love you too. Always."...##  
  
"Why did you leave, Wufei? I love you so much! I need you. It's so hard without you!" Duo cried in his sleep.  
  
Ryu couldn't do anything but to warm the braided boy further and to comfort him, doing so by caressing his cold skin. This Wufei must have meant a lot to Duo, when the braided boy still thought of him.  
  
"You're so good to Wufei. Even now your thoughts are only aimed at him. You must miss him very much." Ryu whispered to Duo and stroked the silky, brown hair. Duo looked so beautiful, especially when he slept.  
  
*  
  
The next morning, after the Chinese had dressed himself and Duo, he took the still unconscious Duo in his arms and carried him to the next town, where he finally found a small tavern and a room for himself and Duo to stay over night. Ryu laid Duo down on the bed and waited for him to wake up.  
  
His gaze suddenly fell on Duo's scroll and without knowing why, he unfolded it carefully and took a closer look at the picture there. Ryu looked at the portrait of the young Chinese man. So that was Wufei Duo had spoken of so many times. Now he could understand the braided boy's feelings. The young man on the portrait was really handsome and... The young Chinese gasped slightly when he realized that the young man on the picture looked like...Himself.  
  
Ryu's eyes widened. Why didn't he notice it before? How could it be...? Now he understood all of Duo's actions and why the latter one had addressed him with the name Wufei. He must have mistaken him for his lost love.  
  
"Wufei!"  
  
The name came out as a small whisper, before the braided boy began to stir on the bed. Ryu smiled a little. Duo had finally woken up. The braided boy turned his head slowly towards Ryu.   
  
"Wufei, is that you?"  
  
The Chinese froze for a moment. Duo still seemed to think that he was his Wufei. Then something strange happened. Duo jumped up and placed himself in front of Ryu, intending to protect him from the sunlight.   
  
"Why are you still sitting there, Wufei? You must hide from the sun or your soul evaporates and you can't be reborn. Why do you hesitate? Can't you hear me, Wufei? Wufeeeeeeeiiiiiiiii!" he shouted, trails of tears streaming down his face.  
  
Ryu didn't know what he should do. It seemed as if Duo was still shaken because of the events of the past few hours and believed he was still with his Wufei. The Chinese decided to wait until the other one had gotten a grin on himself again. This one turned round, when nothing happened.  
  
Ryu saw the empty, haunted look in Duo's eyes, which normalized quickly, when Duo realized, that his Wufei wasn't sitting on the chair before him, but the other one, who just looked like him. Ryu Winner.  
  
"You're not Wufei!" Duo whispered.  
  
"No, I'm not!" Ryu answered.  
  
"I'm sorry. I guess I was confused and mistook you for him."  
  
Ryu got up slowly, never losing sight of Duo.  
  
"So there was a Wufei! It is the boy from the picture, isn't it?"  
  
Duo nodded. Ryu guided him to the bed and both boys sat down.  
  
"Please tell me of him! I want to know everything so that I can understand!"   
  
"Okay. His name is...was Wufei Chang. I met him a long time ago. He was a ghost, who was enslaved by an ancient tree demon. I helped to free him and his soul. I buried his urn after, so that he could be reborn. I guess I'll never see him again!" Duo said.  
  
"I...If you like you can call me Wufei! Temporary!"   
  
"Temporay?...Oh, I understand...Thank you!" Duo smiled.  
  
"But can I ask you something?" he continued after a moment of silence.  
  
"You're engaged, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, but I hadn't a choice. It was decided at my birth!" Ryu replied.  
  
"I understand. Wufei was engaged, too, and he said the same thing. Do know that you two are really similar?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
A knock at the door interrupted their conversation and the cook entered, holding a tray with a can and two cups. Duo didn't know why but he was sure that he had seen him before.  
  
"Excuse me, gentlemen. Here's your tea. The meal is also ready soon!" he smirked and left.  
  
Duo looked after him. From where did he know that man? And then it came to his mind. This guy was that cannibal cook, who had served him the meal of horse and men. Damn it, they were in trouble now. He turned round and saw Ryu who just tried to drink a cup of tea.  
  
"Don't drink this. The tea is poisoned!" he shouted and knocked the cup out of the Chinese's hand.  
  
The cup fell on the floor and the liquid evaporated with a loud hiss.  
  
"We have to get out of here. We're in great danger!" Duo said and grabbed their belongings. Both climbed out of the window and ran away from the tavern just in time.  
  
Downstairs the cook had already boiled water for them and was now getting his fellows, who were waiting for them. Each of them had a sharp knife and a marked hunger for fresh men meat.  
  
Yelling out loud, they stormed the room and hit with their weapons on the empty bed, just to see that Duo and Ryu had gone.  
  
"DAMN IT. OUR MEAL IS GONE!"  
  
*  
  
It was night again and both, Ryu and Duo, ran again through a pitch-dark forest. This time their pursuers were a hungry pack of wolves. Neither of them had hopes to make it in time to a safe hiding place.   
  
"It's too dangerous here because of the wolves. I fear we aren't going to make it anywhere!" Ryu shouted.   
  
Finally they fell exhausted to the ground in front of a tree. Here, in view of their most likely death, Duo couldn't lie any longer to the Chinese and decided to tell him the truth about himself.  
  
"Ryu, I have to tell you something important. My name isn't Howard and I'm not a scholar. I'm just an unimportant debt collector and my name is Duo Maxwell!" he said.  
  
Ryu stared astonished at him, before he smiled and caressed Duo's cheek.  
  
"I don't care who or what you are, Duo. I'm happy if I can die with the one I love with all my heart."  
  
Duo looked at the Chinese and could see the honesty in his eyes. He was suddenly so happy. Ryu loved him and he loved the Chinese so much. That was the best thing that happened to him for a long time.  
  
"I love you, too and now we'll never get separated again." Duo said.  
  
"Never again. Please hold me and never let me go again!" Ryu whispered.  
  
With these words he embraced Duo and looked into his eyes. They were so beautiful. Slowly their faces and lips got nearer until they ended up in a long, deep and slow but passionate kiss. Duo was so happy that he was about to burst of joy. Now he could die without any regrets, because he had gotten what he wanted for so long.  
  
The kiss ended finally and exactly at that moment Duo's gaze fell upon the overgrown stone next to him. Duo pushed the leaves aside and read with wide eyes the name, which was written there in big letters.  
  
NATAKU – TEMPLE.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Tsuzúku - to be continued...  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Hey, I'm still alive. I was just busy with other Fics and have to deal with my annual summer writer's block. Sorry for the sappy chappie. I just couldn't help myself.  
  
Comments and criticism like usual to:  
  
Terrenis-sama@web.de   
  
  
  
Ja ne!  
  
^-^ Terrenis-chan ^.^  
  
Archive: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=122641 or Mediaminer.org: http://www.mediaminer.org/user_info.php?id=61628 and at Adultfanfiction.net 


	19. PART II 10 J's True Nature

********************************************************************************  
  
A Gundam Wing Ghost Story II   
  
10. J's true Nature  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
NATAKU – TEMPLE.  
  
Duo couldn't believe it. They had been in front of the Nataku-Temple all the time and no clue of it. But if this really was the Nataku-Temple, then Heero was still here and could help them to free Ryu's brother and father. He simply would have to try it.  
  
"What's wrong, Duo?" the Chinese asked, concerned about Duo's sudden change of mood.  
  
This one didn't answer, but got up and pulled the Chinese with him.  
  
"That's the Nataku-Temple!" Duo exclaimed happily.  
  
"So what?"   
  
"An acquaintance of mine, Heero Yui, lives here! He can help us to defeat the priest! Come on!" Duo replied and pulled Ryu into the inner parts of the temple.  
  
"O...Okay, if you think so...!" the latter one stuttered.  
  
Still puzzled about Duo's sudden change of mind, he allowed the braided boy to drag him along.  
  
*  
  
The howling of wolves pulled Heero out of his deep meditation which he had been in. Although he had gotten used to the nightly sounds, it still caused him discomfort, but above all it disturbed his concentration. It remembered him of the time, when demons and ghosts hovered all over the temple until he finally had been able to end it half a year ago.  
  
The young Japanese almost had been killed by a hair's breadth then, just because he had helped this Maxwell to rescue his lover, who had been a *GHOST* of all people. The wounds had healed meanwhile and Heero was often asking himself, what the braided book scholar was doing now, for he hadn't left the temple since then.  
  
One reason was that the whole country was changing. It was as if a dark presence had found its way into the hearts of the men and changed them for the worse. So it was better to stay here in his self-chosen isolation, far away from them.  
  
Heero sighed and scolded himself for deviating from his original task.  
  
"I should better concentrate on other, more important things!" he murmured to himself.  
  
It was then when he heard strange noises coming from outside. It sounded as if someone was approaching his part of the temple. Thieves?  
  
It didn't matter. Whoever it was, he must be mad to pick a quarrel with him. Heero grabbed his sword and moved quietly beside the door. Then he waited. The footsteps came nearer and finally stopped. Shortly after, someone started to fumble at the door. Heero tightened the grip around the handle of his Katana and lifted it above his head, ready to strike.   
  
Slowly the door was shoved aside and the unknown intruder's head was first inside the room before the whole body followed. That was the moment where Heero started his attack.  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"  
  
The person immediately ducked and held its arms protectively before his face.   
  
"Hey, that's not funny, Heero!" a well-known voice whined.  
  
The Japanese brought his attack to a standstill at once and stared unbelievingly at the braided person in front of him.   
  
"What the...? WHAT ARE *YOU* DOING HERE?" Heero yelled suddenly, glaring at the intruder while putting his sword down. He had suddenly a foreboding, what was awaiting him now.  
  
"Well, that's not nice. I thought you would be delighted to see me again!"  
  
Heero just raised an eyebrow, but groaned internally. He should have known that life for the past half a year had been too good to be true. Hopefully the braided one wasn't here asking for help.  
  
"Okay, okay. Was just a jest! But we just happened to be in the area and thought that maybe you could help us." Duo laughed nervously.  
  
"Why should I? The last time when I helped you, I almost got killed!"  
  
"Awww, please, please, please help us!" Duo began to beg.  
  
Heero felt his left eyebrow twitch.   
  
//I hate it when he does that!//  
  
"Fine. Come in. By the way, who is we? As far as I can see you're alone." He said aloud.  
  
"Oh, I've brought a very good friend with me!" Duo grinned and pulled Ryu inside the temple room.   
  
Heero stared at the newcomer. He couldn't believe his eyes. The Chinese looked so much like the ghost six months ago. Was it just chance or fate?  
  
"Heero, that's Ryu Winner. Ryu, that's Heero Yui. May we come in?" Duo asked after introducing them.  
  
The Japanese nodded after a moment of thinking and let them both in. He led them to the small table and they sat down.  
  
"Do want some tea?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, please!" Ryu said.  
  
Shortly after, all of them sat down, everyone with a full tea bowl in their hands.   
  
"So, why you're here? Is there a reason behind your visit? Or why you need my help so urgently?" the Japanese finally asked.  
  
  
  
Duo sipped once more and then began to tell Heero, what had happened until now.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere far away, a shadow began slowly to cover the full moon and J's procession reached a big temple after a one-day-journey. At every side of the gate were two big bowls with a fire burning in it. Two large, arched stairs, one left and one right, were running upwards to the gate, which was decorated with characters.  
  
Rashid wondered, when suddenly everyone was in a hurry to get inside the building as fast as possible. It seemed as if his suspicions, that something was wrong with the priest, were confirmed. He had had these suspicions for a while now, ever since Mr. Winner and the rest of his family had mysteriously disappeared. So why was J in such a hurry now? Rashid had misgivings that the priest hid something.  
  
He stopped the girl with the long blond hair, who was carrying J's staff.  
  
"Doesn't J return to the capital or why is he going to his palace instead?"   
  
"I'm sorry but he has prayed for a longer time now and needs his rest!" Dorothy answered, already turning to follow the others.   
  
"What do you mean with that?"  
  
Rashid dismounted from his horse and wanted to follow her, but Dorothy stopped him.  
  
"Please stay here! You're not permitted to enter this holy place as an outsider!" she said and then followed the others inwards.  
  
But Rashid didn't let them get rid of him that easily. He watched as everyone disappeared behind the thick walls and decided to wait and see, what would happen next.  
  
~*~  
  
J was hardly back in his temple when he felt it. It was like fire spreading all through his body. Now, when it was full moon, his demonic I, resting deep in his veins, became active. The time was near. The beginning lunar eclipse would show his true form. Suddenly shivers ran through his body and J looked at his hands, through which something began to wander.  
  
He felt the spines of his demonic body breaking through the back of this borrowed shell.  
  
"Now my true nature shows itself!" he groaned satisfied.  
  
~*~  
  
Rashid was still waiting outside, when the weather changed from nowhere. Suddenly it was stormy when it had been quiet before. The bearded warrior had a certain foreboding that the sudden change had something to do with the priest and couldn't simply wait any longer. Slowly he went up the stairs to the gate, opened it and went through. Inside, everything was empty, so he went further.   
  
Behind the palace, everything looked totally different. It was gloomy, a pitch-dark rocky area full of thick fog vapours. He continued his way along a small path, until he finally could recognize the forms of J's sedan-chair and his companions. It was then when the bearded man made an incredible, but very alarming discovery.  
  
Rashid went to one of the young women, just to ask her something. But when he touched her, she slumped over to the side like a sack and Rashid saw a long, nasty wound running from down her back until the beginning of her skull. To his horror the bearded warrior could see into her and saw.........nothing. She was empty inside, an empty human shell. But what could have been inside?  
  
Rashid couldn't believe what he saw and quickly went to another woman, just to see the same sight. He went further and saw that the rest were also like this. The whole place now reminded him strongly of an open graveyard. But what about J? The sight of those shells had shocked him deeply to the core and he didn't know what was awaiting him now.   
  
Just to be on the safe side, Rashid took his sword out of its scabbard and slowly made his way to the empty sedan-chair. What would he find there?  
  
The same horrible sight.  
  
"What the hell is going on? What kind of demon is haunting this place?" he yelled aloud, before he saw a slimy track leading away from the sedan-chair down the stairs.  
  
Rashid followed it, jumping down the stairs, but stopped when he was facing the next horrifying element since his arrival........a gigantic pile consisting of human skulls, skeletons and still fresh corpses. Three cocoons were lying behind the pile and Rashid could recognize the forms of three human beings, who turned out to be Quatre and his father and Trowa as well, much to Rashid's astonishment.  
  
Their eyes were closed and they seemed to be deeply in a sort of coma.   
  
"Winner-san! Quatre-san! Trowa! Can you hear me?" Rashid shouted, rushing to them.  
  
But he got no answer. Not hesitating any longer, the soldier used his sword to slit the first cocoon open on the spot. Mr. Winner slumped weakly towards the other, but Rashid could catch him, before he hit the ground. Shortly after, Mr. Winner came round.  
  
"What happened? Where are the others?" he asked.  
  
He stopped, when he saw the pile of bones behind Rashid, but didn't notice the insect-like creature nibbling at a bone, as if this bone was a snack.  
  
"So many people – dead! Who's responsible for that?" Mr. Winner asked totally stunned.  
  
"The priest. Apparently he's a demon. He's the reason why the people have changed and the land has been overcome by darkness."  
  
"Quatre. Where's Quatre? And Ryu?" Mr. Winner cried worriedly, before he saw his son in one of the other cocoons.  
  
Rashid split the second and third cocoon and freed Quatre and Trowa.  
  
"Quatre, my son, are you alright?" Mr. Winner asked the blond boy.  
  
Quatre was still bit disorientated, but caught himself soon. He was relieved, when he saw that Trowa was awake and well, too.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Fine. But we should go as long as the demon hasn't awoken fully. He seems to be very strong and I have no clue how to fight against him." Rashid suggested.  
  
The others nodded and raced towards the exit. The storm outside had been gotten worse and all of them had their problems to move against the wind. What they didn't know was that the storm was to become their smallest problem.  
  
Suddenly Trowa sensed a strange presence in front of him and stopped. Rashid had also noticed this presence and motioned for the others to stop. In front of them stood the blond girl, who had carried J's staff earlier, and behind the four masked men, who also had accompanied the procession. Although the men's weren't longer masks, but real demonic faces, as well as the girl's appearance, who wore now long black robes, which waved in the wind, and had a sword in each hand.  
  
"I warned you not to enter the palace of my master! Now you'll suffer the consequences. You'll be the last offering that my master needs to regain his full strength." Dorothy said smirking, a devilish light in her eyes, before motioning for the four demonic warriors to start their attack.   
  
Rashid didn't hesitate long and tossed one of his swords to Trowa. Both men now each faced one enemy, Rashid the four demons and Trowa Dorothy. And then the fight began.  
  
*  
  
"And now we're here!"   
  
Duo ended his story with these words. He had told everything what had happened until now. His imprisonment, his escape, the adventures with Trowa, Ryu and his family (Luckily he was smart enough not to mention the incident with the missing pants). Heero had remained passive while Duo was telling his story.   
  
Only when the braided scholar had mentioned Trowa's name, a faint trace of emotions had flickered over the Japanese's stoic face, but only for a moment.   
  
//He knows Trowa? I can't believe it.//  
  
"I see. It would explain a lot, especially this darkness that has changed the hearts of the people of this country. The priest must be a demon, a more powerful one than the other ones!" he said aloud, glancing at Duo.  
  
This one knew what the Japanese meant. He still could remember the tree demon Zechs and his demonic sister Relena.   
  
"So what are we doing now? He has my father and my brother!" Ryu exclaimed impatiently.  
  
"And Trowa!" Duo added.  
  
The swordsman looked at them and finally sighed. Then he got up and went to one of the walls, pushing a loose woodened board aside. Behind the board, everything was filled with weapons and other things. Heero took out a small bow, arrows, some daggers, three swords, his portable box with his special sword and some other important things. Then he turned to Ryu and Duo.  
  
"Fine, I'm helping you. But we should hurry. I hope you're good with it." Heero spoke, tossing a sword, the bow and the arrows to Ryu and one sword to Duo.   
  
"Of course I am." Ryu smiled.  
  
It didn't even last one hour, when they left the temple to rescue their friends and the country from the grips of a demon.   
  
*  
  
In the meantime, Trowa's and Rashid's fight against the five evil spirits had begun. Trowa attacked Dorothy, who countered the strike with her two blades. Soon the clashing of blades could be heard and Trowa had to admit that the girl was an excellent sword fighter. It was hard to be a match for her, but being a trained warrior monk came finally in use.   
  
He risked a short glance to see what the bearded man was doing, before returning to his own fight. Rashid was as busy as Trowa. When the fight had started, he had stormed off towards the four masked demons, which had slowly come to meet him at first. But very suddenly they disappeared. Rashid were surprised at first, but he still felt their presence. He had to be very careful now or he wouldn't get out of this alive.   
  
He carefully looked around, but couldn't see anyone. But then......a flash-like movement caught his eye and before Rashid knew what had happened, an infernal pain raced through his left shoulder. It took all his will not to cry out and pass out, when he saw the reason, which had caused this pain. He stared Horrified at the spot, where his left arm had been cut off by one of the demons and which was now lying on the ground, the sword still in the hand.  
  
However, he wouldn't give up that easily. But just then the next attack came. His invisible opponents assaulted him again and again and injured him with their sharp weapons. It was hard for Rashid, but he still didn't give up. Although physical weakened because of the blood loss, he managed nevertheless to wound one of them. A few drops of black demon blood hit the ground and showed the bearded warrior where his target was.  
  
He grabbed with his remaining arm one of his swords from the back and threw it at his target. The hit warrior gave a short, shrill scream, appeared, just to disintegrate on the spot.  
  
"Okay. One gone, three more left." Rashid growled under his breath, ignoring the slightly dizziness in his head.   
  
The next of the demon warriors attacked and the bearded man flung all of his daggers, which had been hidden inside his cloak, at him and hit. This one also appeared for a moment and disintegrated.  
  
The last two warriors attacked together. Rashid could recognize their forms as black shadows and fought against them both. It became more and more difficult, because the bearded man had lost a lot of blood in the meantime. But just one strike with his sword was enough to finish them both off.  
  
Breathing heavily, he sank to his knees. Trails of red blood ran down from his mouth and dripped on his armour. He knew that his injuries were too serious and doubted that he would survive this night. But when he could defeat this way, then it would be worth. At least he would die honourably.  
  
A sudden high-pitched giggling caught his attention and he looked up. Right in front of him stood the demon in person. J. He looked different with his wounds all over his face, all signs of his true identity. But the most disturbing thing was the cruel smirk that was spreading all over his features.  
  
"So you've managed to kill my mightiest and most faithful warriors. I must say I'm impressed. But why don't you try to kill me? I want to see how you fight against me!" he said.  
  
"I'll kill you, you insidious creature, and if it is the last thing I do!" Rashid hissed and mobilized his last power resources, to attack J one last time.  
  
He knew he had no other choice. The demon had used him for his evil work and because of that many innocent people had died. Now he had to pay for his sins and there was no turning back now.   
  
With his last strength he ran up to where the demon priest was standing. But he had no chance. When Rashid reached the demon, a golden, glowing aura surrounded the priest, who had begun to murmur quickly black magic words. Rashid ran right into the aura and it happened – his body decayed to ashes.  
  
And so Rashid Kurama's last fight ended.   
  
~*~  
  
Trowa had his own problems. The blond girl, Dorothy, wasn't only a more than excellent fighter, but was also stronger than she appeared. Meanwhile she had gotten the upper hand of their fight and the warrior monk had a hard time to counter the hard strikes. Never in his entire life had he fought that hard.  
  
Trowa used his strength to push the girl backwards, but she just jumped in the air to prevent herself from falling and landed gracefully a few metres away from away. She began to laugh loudly.  
  
"Nice move. But I don't think that you'll last any longer against me. So if you're smart and give up, I'll be gracious and give you a quick death." Dorothy smirked, a mad glint in her eyes.  
  
"Never. Just kill if you want. But I'll never stop fighting till my end."  
  
The blond girl stopped smirking and looked at him strangely.  
  
"If that's your wish...that's one I will fulfil with pleasure." She replied quietly.  
  
Her eyes drifted suddenly away from Trowa's face and to the two figures, which hid themselves behind the curve of the left stairs.   
  
"And your two friends will accompany you!"  
  
With these words she jumped high in the nocturnal sky, so high that Trowa couldn't see her anymore. He knew she was still around. The sudden yelling from the direction, where Quatre and his father were, caught his attention and the warrior monk saw Dorothy landing in front of them, both swords raised and ready to strike.  
  
Her face was now like that of a madman and Trowa had enough of her. Quickly, he pressed both hands together and murmured magical spells. Just as the swords raced down towards Quatre's and Mr. Winner's neck, the blades hit an invisible barrier. Dorothy screamed furiously and whirled around, facing Trowa once again.   
  
"So, you're that kind of warrior! Why don't we continue our little fight and maybe I let them live?" she said, before attacking again.   
  
This time it was more forceful, but Trowa was prepared. Dorothy flew like a flash towards him and swung her swords, planning to cut off the monk's head. But Trowa countered the attack with the sword in his right hand and with his free left hand he grabbed one of her wrists and threw her away from him. The blond girl whirled through the air, her black robes rustling around her body, until she landed, taking again her fighting position.   
  
"Nice, very nice, I must say. That's much more fun than before!"  
  
She reached under her robes and with an elegantly, spinning move of her arm, Dorothy threw a series of daggers at Trowa, which got stuck in a circle around in the ground. The latter one just chuckled.  
  
"Was that everything you can? It seems as if you should aim better the next time!" the monk said.  
  
"Oh, do you really think so? Just wait!" Dorothy smirked and began to walk towards him.   
  
Trowa frowned at this and suddenly heard a crackling from below. The handles of the daggers were glowing and crackling with red electricity, forming a circle around him.   
  
"What the..." was his only answer.   
  
Dorothy chuckled and made a sudden move with her hand. The energy of the circle exploded and somehow wrapped itself around Trowa's neck, arms and feet, forcing him down to the ground and throttling him. He tried to free himself from those magical bonds, but it was impossible. He couldn't move, couldn't speak...nothing. Trowa couldn't believe that he was defeated. The blond girl laughed shrilly.   
  
"So. What do you say now? I've won."  
  
Dorothy took her sword in both hands and raised it in the air, positioning it over Trowa's back.  
  
"And now you will die!" she exclaimed aloud, bringing the sword down.  
  
Trowa closed his eyes in expectation of his death.  
  
But nothing happened.  
  
The young monk opened eyes and looked at the girl. Her eyes were wide opened in shock and stared at the dagger, which now stuck in her stomach. Then she dropped the sword and collapsed on her knees. Puzzled, the monk stared in the opposite direction and got almost the shock of his life.  
  
Heero stood there, Ryu and Duo behind him. He looked grim.   
  
"If I were you I would leave, unless you have a strong death wish!" he spoke to Dorothy.   
  
The blond girl glared at him.   
  
"You can hurt me, you can kill me, but you will never defeat my master! He will return to his whole strength and cover this land with darkness before making it to a part of his new empire!" she spat, wincing as pain shot through her body.  
  
Ignoring it, she began to crawl towards the place, where the priest was standing.   
  
"Shall we kill her?" Duo asked the Japanese.  
  
"No. I don't think it's necessary. Let's look after the others!" the latter one said and turned to the warrior monk, who was still sitting on the ground.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he stretched out a hand, which the monk gratefully accepted.  
  
"So you're here!" Trowa said quietly.  
  
"Yes. It's been a while since our last meeting......Brother!"   
  
********************************************************************************   
  
Tsuzúku - to be continued...  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Heero to the rescue! And yes, I made him Trowa's little brother. *giggles* Okay, one more part and one epilogue left. I hope you liked this one.  
  
Comments and criticism like usual to:  
  
Terrenis-sama@web.de   
  
  
  
Ja ne!  
  
^-^ Terrenis-chan ^.^  
  
Archives: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=122641 or Mediaminer.org: http://www.mediaminer.org/user_info.php?id=61628, at Adultfanfiction.net and Yaoi Germany Fanfiction Archive 


	20. PART II 11 The Last Fight

********************************************************************************  
  
A Gundam Wing Ghost Story II   
  
11. The Final Fight  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
A few hours earlier.  
  
After they had left the temple, Heero, Duo and Ryu had gotten hold of some horses and then ridden towards J's temple as fast as possible. Shortly before they reached the temple, the weather had suddenly changed for the worse.   
  
"Gods, what an awful weather!" Duo shouted against the howling wind.  
  
"I guess the demon is responsible for it. But we have no time to stop or your friends will be dead soon! Come on, follow me!" Heero yelled and rode on.  
  
Ryu and Duo nodded and followed him. About three hours later they finally reached the priest's palace. Heero could see a bright red light shining from far away and had no good feeling. And then he saw why. The light turned out to be some sort of magical chains, forcing a young man to the ground. And then a blond girl stepped forwards, raising a sword above him and planning to kill him.  
  
Heero had to prevent her from doing. And so he went into action. He flung one of his daggers at the girl and hit her in the midst of her stomach.   
  
"If I were you I would leave, unless you have a strong death wish!" he spoke to Dorothy.   
  
The blond girl glared at him.   
  
"You can hurt me, you can kill me, but you will never defeat my master! He will return to his whole strength and cover this land with darkness before making it to a part of his new empire!" she spat, wincing as pain shot through her body.  
  
Ignoring it, she began to crawl towards the place, where the priest was standing.   
  
"Shall we kill her?" Duo asked the Japanese.  
  
"No. I don't think it's necessary. Let's look after the others!" the latter one said and turned to the warrior monk, who was still sitting on the ground.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he stretched out a hand, which the monk gratefully accepted.  
  
"So you're here!" Trowa said quietly.  
  
"Yes. It's been a while since our last meeting......Brother!"  
  
"Yes, indeed!" the warrior monk answered back, his face as neutral as Heero's.  
  
Duo thought at first, he had gotten something wrong.  
  
"Ahem, sorry to disturb you, but......do you know each other?" he asked carefully.  
  
Neither of the two answered for a while, until Heero broke the silence.  
  
"Trowa is my elder brother. We haven't seen each other for 10 years, although I was already surprised, when that baka mentioned you!"  
  
"Like I was!" Trowa said, before he and Heero began to chuckle.  
  
"Hey!" Duo sulked.  
  
That broke the tension between the brothers and they laughed, embracing each other.  
  
"It's good to see you again, brother! Come on, let's go to the others!" Trowa finally said.  
  
The Japanese nodded and followed him with Duo.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile Ryu looked for his father and brother.  
  
"Father? Quatre? Where are you?" he shouted.  
  
"We're here!" a voice shouted and Ryu saw them hiding behind one of the stairs.  
  
"Father! Quatre! Are you alright? I was worried!" he exclaimed relieved, rushing to them.  
  
"Ryu, my son! I'm glad to see you again!" Mr. Winner said and embraced the Chinese.  
  
"I've thought they've caught you, too!" Quatre smiled and also embraced his brother.  
  
"As you can see, I'm alive!"  
  
"Hey, nice to see again!" Duo yelled suddenly, grinning, when he, Trowa and Heero joined them.   
  
Quatre was about to answer when suddenly a loud scream echoed through the storm.  
  
~*~  
  
Dorothy dragged herself towards the spot, where the priest was standing. Although she was in pain, she ignored it. She had to get to him.  
  
"Master, I'm here!" the blond girl gasped when she finally reached him.  
  
The demon priest looked and a small, cruel smile appeared on his lips. Then he knelt down to the wounded girl and cupped her chin in his hand.  
  
"My dear Dorothy! You've been always loyal to me!" he whispered.  
  
Dorothy smiled.  
  
"I would do everything for you, J-sama!" she breathed.  
  
"I know. Now I need you to do me a last favour!"  
  
"What do you wish, master?"  
  
J smirked and ran one of his fingers over her cheek.  
  
"Please die for me!" he whispered before he showed his true face.  
  
Dorothy's eyes widened, when she realized what he wanted and began to scream.   
  
That was the last thing that could be heard before the demon priest killed her.  
  
*  
  
"What's that?" Quatre asked.  
  
"The demon. We should be careful. He can be anywhere." Heero said.  
  
As soon as he had spoken those words, J attacked. Right away he threw himself at Ryu, but this one drew the bow, which he had gotten from Heero, and shot an arrow at the demon priest. Although J was faster than the arrow, he turned his attention now against Duo, who fell back at first, until he noticed that he was holding Heero's bag with the magical metal pins in it. Not hesitating, he took one out and thrust it in J's back.  
  
J screamed shrilly and arched his back, but wasn't dead. Now it was Heero's turn. He drew like a flash a sign on his palm and started to bombard the demon with magical explosions. When the dust clouds had disappeared, the priest had also vanished.  
  
"Where is he?" Duo asked.   
  
"I don't know. But he's still around. We should stay together." Trowa said, looking around.   
  
The group assembled on one spot, when Heero got alarmed.  
  
"He's coming to us. Stay together. I'll put up a defence barrier!" he shouted.  
  
Then the Japanese made a move with his hand and the magical sword shot out of the box on his back and turned in a circle of swords. Heero made another move and the swords fell down, forming a protective circle around them.  
  
"I hope it will last for a while. Maybe it's better, if you sit down!"  
  
All of them nodded and did as Heero had said. Only Trowa and Heero didn't sit. They were busy to watch the area. Then the earth began to quake and Trowa instructed them to repeat the magic words, which he told them. Said, done. While the earth quaked, a tear began to force its way towards the circle of swords. Suddenly steam shot out of the opening and flung the swords, which landed back in Heero's box.   
  
"Damn it! He has escaped from the swords circle! WE SHOULD FLEE AND NAMELY ON THE SPOT!" he yelled.   
  
Everyone got up and began to run. Just in time, since the ground began to break open behind them. The demon had disappeared into the ground and was now chasing them.  
  
"Okay. Take yourselves by your hands, then we can fly together or we'll die!"   
  
Said, Done. Everybody took the hands of his neighbour and rose up in the sky. Well...Everyone except Duo. This one was unlucky, because Ryu tore up his sleeve by accident and so Duo stayed on the ground, which he didn't funny.  
  
"Hey, don't forget me!" the braided boy screamed desperately and ran for his life.  
  
"Duo! We have to get back and get him or the demon will kill him!" Ryu yelled.  
  
They turned back and landed there, where Duo was. The braided book scholar was jolly glad, because the demon was getting nearer and nearer.  
  
"Thank God! You came to rescue!" he said.   
  
But he had hardly finished his sentence, when the ground beneath them collapsed and a hideous monster shot out of it. It looked like a gigantic monster insect, being able to fly (^^: Okay, just imagine an oversized mixture of an ant and a myriapod *shake*).  
  
"Hold on!" Heero yelled, before the demon rose up in the skies and took them away on an uncomfortable trip.  
  
He had taken his sword in his hand and was looking for a suited spot to thrust it into the demon.  
  
"Don't think that you will get the better of me, you ugly microbe! Then you picked a quarrel with the wrong guy!"  
  
~*~  
  
In the meantime, Duo was crawling forwards to help Heero and Trowa.  
  
"Where are you going to?" Ryu shouted.  
  
"I'm going forwards to help Heero!" Duo shouted back so that Ryu could hear him.  
  
"Please be careful!" the Chinese whispered.  
  
"I always am!" Duo grinned and crawled on, until he reached Heero and his brother.  
  
"Okay, what are we doing now?" Trowa asked.  
  
"We break through his skull, when I've counted till three! ONE, TWO, THREEEEEEEE!"   
  
Together, Trowa and Heero thrust the Japanese's sword deep into the skull of the monster, until slime gushed from the wound and splashed them completely. The demon let out a horrible roar of pain and tried to shake off his involuntary guests. He bumped a few times against a mountain and almost succeeded in making Duo fall down from his back. Only Ryu, who grabbed Duo just in time, prevented the braided boy's inevitable fate.  
  
But it didn't last long. When the demon bumped once more again the mountain, Duo lost his hold and he fell from the demon's back with a loud scream.  
  
"Duoooooooooooo!" Ryu screamed and jumped after the braided boy.  
  
Shortly after, he reached the braided scholar and held him tight to his body. Both boys were now falling with their heads downward in the direction of the ground.   
  
"R...Ryu!" Duo stuttered, finding himself looking into Ryu's beautiful dark eyes.  
  
Ryu smiled at him and Duo blushed. He hadn't expected that Ryu would help him, at least not like that. It was a nice feeling to know that some cared for him, although he would die soon. The braided boy was also astounded at the emotion, which he saw in the Chinese's. Could it be...?  
  
//It's strange to know, that he isn't my Wufei, although he looks like him. And it's stranger that he, Ryu, is holding my heart in the same way as Wufei does. Maybe he is Wufei in his own way! And now that I know I can die in peace!//  
  
Duo closed his eyes, expecting the impact with the ground. But nothing of the kind happened. Above them, Heero had decided that it was time to leave the sinking ship, or rather, demon in this case.  
  
"Swords, fly!" he yelled and sent his swords on the way.  
  
Duo and Ryu found hold on two of them, Ryu supporting Duo, and surfed away from the monster. Quatre and Trowa followed shortly after, Trowa supporting the blond boy, as well as Heero and Mr. Winner, who was given two extra swords as support (^^: *sings* EVERYBODY'S SURFIN'...).  
  
The demon began to chase them again, but Heero sent the unused swords straight into his throat. This one roared, deeply afflicted. The group finally landed safely on the ground. Just then Heero started his next attack and bombarded the monster with magical blasts.   
  
"That's for you, devil!" he yelled.  
  
Then Trowa came to help. He had thought about a way to get rid of that demon. Since the demon was in the middle of a ravine, the young monk had suddenly a very good idea. He concentrated his powers and shouted:  
  
"WIND! FIRE! THUNDER! LIGHTNING!"   
  
At once both sides of the ravine started to push together and to crush slowly the gigantic monster in it, until it had disappeared.  
  
"Wow! You've made it!" Duo cheered.  
  
Heero sighed. Had the whole country gone crazy? Never in his entire life as a warrior had he seen that one single demon had managed it to confuse a whole country. Maybe he shouldn't have stayed that long in his lone temple, distancing himself from the rest of the civilisation.  
  
"I don't know, what's going on nowadays. Everything's so confusing. One can't distinguish a demon from a human!" he murmured.  
  
"Don't worry, brother! Maybe you're right! But since we have now found each again, you can come with me if you like." Trowa said, putting one hand on Heero's right shoulder.   
  
"Yeah, don't blame yourself! Luckily you were at the Nataku Temple or who knows where we would have found you! Hey, why don't we fight together in future? We're such a great team!" Duo threw in.  
  
Trowa and Heero exchanged a few meaningful glances.   
  
"Forget it! As I have mentioned before...you're too dangerous for my health. I'd still like to live for some years! So it's really better if we go parted ways! But if you should ever have a problem with demons or something similar again, then don't hesitate and come to me!" the Japanese replied half-smirking.  
  
Duo flushed deeply with embarrassment and the rest began to laugh. Suddenly...**   
  
"WHAAAT??? WHAT'S HAPPENING NOW?" Duo lamented, almost collapsing because of the tension.  
  
"Can't you wait a minute? I need something to drink!" Wufei tried to glare at the braided boy, who just smirked.  
  
After taking a sip from his drink and clearing his throat, the Chinese told the rest of the story.  
  
**...Suddenly, without any warning, the dead-believed monster shot out of his stony prison and grabbed Trowa from behind. This one was too surprised to use his weapons. He just screamed for help, when he tried to free himself.   
  
"DAMN IT! LET ME GO! COULD SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME?"  
  
The rest had slowly fallen back, also startled about the sudden change of events. They were more horrified, when the demon pranced and slowly started to swallow the young monk.  
  
"Oh my god! Trowaaaa!" Quatre yelled totally stricken with horror.  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes. How could this creature dare eat his brother? Getting furious, he jumped up to the mouth of the monster, where he luckily found hold.  
  
"Here, take my hand! Can you pull yourself out?" the swordsman asked his brother and held out a helping hand.  
  
Trowa tried to get it, but in vain.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's impossible!" he groaned, before he slid completely down inside the demon.  
  
"Damn!" the Japanese cursed and jumped after him, seeing no other way.   
  
*  
  
Meanwhile the monster rose up again in the sky. The rest of the group, who had stayed on the ground, followed him in order not to lose the contact with their two trapped friends.  
  
"I hope they are okay!" Quatre murmured worried.  
  
*  
  
Okay was not the right word to describe the awkward situation, which the two of them were momentarily in. Somehow the monster had managed to wrap them in a sort of slimy cocoon in the midst of the stomach, to kill them that way. While Heero still had most of his strength, Trowa was worse off. The injuries and the events of the past days were finally taking its toll.  
  
He was very weak and barely addressable. Heero, on the other side, had by no means the intention to rot in his cocoon.  
  
"Hey Trowa! Can you hear me?" he hissed.  
  
The young monk just let out a weak moan.  
  
"We have to get out of here! That's it! Our soul must be separated from our bodies. Then we can save us." Heero continued to speak.  
  
"How should that work? My power is at its end. I don't know if I can do this!" the young monk murmured weakly.  
  
"Would you rather rot in this cocoon?"  
  
Trowa thought about this for a moment.  
  
"No. What do I have to do?"  
  
Heero smiled. His brother hadn't changed a bit in all those years. But now getting out of the stomach of this monster was the most important thing.  
  
"Okay, I want you to bundle all your strength and repeat after me! BODY, STAY; SOUL, RUN AWAY!" the young swordsman spoke.  
  
Trowa did as Heero had said. He bundled his last remaining powers and said:  
  
"BODY, STAY; SOUL, RUN AWAY!"  
  
And it really worked. Trowa and Heero could successfully separate their souls from their mortal bodies. Immediately Trowa regained his full strength. Both young men now bundled their strengths and shouted at the same time:  
  
"WIND! FIRE! THUNDER! LIGHTNING!"  
  
The spell brought Heero's magical swords to assemble around them. Then they shouted again:  
  
"LIMITLESS SKY AND EARTH: HELP USSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"   
  
*  
  
Duo and the others turned round when they heard a loud rumbling in the air. Shortly after, a spectacularly gigantic explosion finally destroyed the demon. The mortal shells of Heero and Wufei were flung out and landed roughly on the ground.   
  
"Trowa! Heero!" Quatre shouted with joy, already running to them.  
  
While the blond boy was taking care of Trowa's body, Duo ran to Heero's, whose soul returned at once in it. Still dazed, Heero got up and shook off the dusty cloud in his brain. Taking a look at his brother's motionless body, he realized that Trowa's soul must be still out there.  
  
"TROWA, WHERE ARE YOU? YOU HAVE TO GET BACK INTO YOUR BODY OR YOU'LL DIE! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME ALONE AGAIN OR I'LL CHASE UNTIL YOUR NEXT LIFE!" he yelled, looking around for the soul of his brother.  
  
Moments passed by without any sign of it and Heero began to get worried. The swordsman knew if he didn't show up soon, all would be too late.  
  
Suddenly a flash caught his attention and then he saw it flying towards them. Relieved, the Japanese began to give instructions.  
  
"Okay, he's coming. As soon as he's here, you two grab him, because I fear his strength won't be enough for him to return on his own."   
  
Duo and Quatre nodded. Soon they saw the soul coming up to them and got ready.   
  
"Okay! I count till three and then it's your turn! One...Two...THREE!" Heero yelled.  
  
The braided and the blond boy grabbed the straying soul and helped it back into Trowa's body. One moment later this one's eyelashes fluttered and he released a deep, shuddering breath. Duo and Quatre began to smile with joy and Heero was also glad that everything had gone well and he had not lost his brother again.   
  
Duo was relieved that everything was over now. Then his gaze fell on the ground and he saw his scroll with Wufei's painting lying there. When he bent down to pick it up, his hand collided with another, Ryu's hand. The Chinese blushed faintly, like Duo did, but there was something in his eyes that disturbed the book scholar.   
  
This and the sudden back-drawn hand of the Chinese. Puzzled, Duo looked into Ryu's face and saw the sadness in those eyes. The braided boy wanted already to ask what was wrong, but deep in his heart he knew the answer. Now that everything was over, life would go back to normal. Ryu would marry his betrothed. But what about himself?  
  
He would again travel the country and collect debts. Life sucked sometimes!  
  
********************************************************************************   
  
Tsuzúku - to be continued...  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Hey, it's almost done! Hope you liked that part, too. I was gracious with Trowa and let him live. In the German version he did die. *giggles*  
  
Don't forget to review. Comments and criticism like usual to:  
  
Terrenis@web.de   
  
  
  
Ja ne!  
  
^-^ Terrenis-chan ^.^  
  
Archives: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=122641 or Mediaminer.org: http://www.mediaminer.org/user_info.php?id=61628, at Adultfanfiction.net and Yaoi Germany Fanfiction Archive 


	21. PART II Epilogue

********************************************************************************  
  
A Gundam Wing Ghost Story II   
  
Epilogue: Happy End?  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
A few days later in a city near the capital.  
  
Sally was sitting in a room in the house of her family, doing needlework. It was all she could do since her husband had been arrested by the imperial guards two weeks ago. And three days later her two sons had also left, taking 40 of their best men with them. The Chinese woman sighed. If she only knew if Ryu and Quatre still lived...   
  
Suddenly the door opened and a servant came in.   
  
"What's the matter, Mei?" Sally asked.  
  
"Please excuse the interruption, Madame, but there's something you may possibly want to know!" the female servant said.  
  
"And what is it?"   
  
"I just wanted to inform you that Master Ryu, Master Quatre and your husband have arrived a few minutes ago, along with three companions!"  
  
Sally looked aghast at the girl.  
  
"Is that true?" she whispered, letting her needlework fall to the floor.  
  
Mei nodded, smiling slightly. Sally got up and followed the black-haired girl outwards.  
  
"Thank God! You're alive! I was so worried." She cried, hurrying towards the little group waiting in the inner yard, her robes rustling around her feet.   
  
Ryu and Quatre smiled and ran to meet her half-way. The Chinese woman embraced both young men and hugged them tightly, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"It's okay, mother! We're here!" Ryu soothed her.  
  
"I apologize. But I was afraid I would loose you, too! But tell me, my sons, who your companions are!" Sally asked.  
  
Ryu and Quatre went with her to the rest of the group. After embracing her husband, Ryu introduced her to Duo, Heero and Trowa:  
  
"Mother, may I introduce? These are Duo Maxwell, Heero Yui and Trowa Barton! They aided us in our task!"  
  
"Welcome! I'm Sally Po Winner, Ryu's and Quatre's mother! I thank you for helping my sons." Sally replied smiling.  
  
"There's nothing to thank for, Madame. That was a matter of course! But may we have a room for the period of our staying? My brother was injured and I would like to change his bandages!" Heero answered, bowing respectfully.  
  
"Of course! Mei will prepare two rooms for you and bring some healing supplies! But for now...please come in! You all must be weary." the female said, gesturing for them to come inside.  
  
Then the group went into the news to recover from their difficult fight.  
  
*  
  
Duo was depressed. Things had gone to normal in the meantime. It was as if the demon had never existed. They were living for a week now here at the Winner Residence, had gotten new clothes and several gifts. Unfortunately, Ryu had avoided him since then. To make things worse, a messenger had arrived two days ago, sent by the parents of Ryu's betrothed. He had informed the Winners, that the wedding procession was on their way and would arrive every day now.   
  
And so the whole household was in excitement and busy to prepare for the big event.  
  
So what should he do now? Talking with Heero wasn't possible, since the swordsman was to busy to nurse his brother and to talk with him. After all, they had to catch up ten years without each other. On the other side, the Japanese was eager to leave and return to the Nataku - Temple as soon as possible.  
  
A knock at the door pulled Duo out of his train of thoughts and he turned round. It was Mei, the head servant of the Winners.  
  
"Excuse me, Master Maxwell, but Master Ryu wishes to speak to you right away!" she said.  
  
"Oh...Okay, I'm coming!" Duo said hesitating.  
  
"Please follow me!" the girl gestured and the braided boy did as he was told.  
  
They went through the garden to the family wing of the house and stopped in front of the second door. Mei knocked.  
  
"Master Ryu, he's here as you've wished!" she said.  
  
The door opened and a neutral looking Ryu stood there, dressed in a similar white outfit like the one he had worn during their adventure.  
  
"Thank you, Mei. You can go!"  
  
The female servant bowed to them and left.  
  
"Please come in, Duo!"   
  
The Chinese gestured for him to come in. Duo hesitated at first, but then he entered the room.  
  
"Please take a seat!"  
  
The braided boy did so and sat down on a small bench near the window.  
  
"About what do you want to talk with me?" he asked the Chinese, who sighed and sat down on his bed, still avoiding Duo's gaze.  
  
"I'm sure you wonder why I wanted to speak with you after I've avoided you for the past few days. But I had some thinking to do. About us and the future. Although I can imagine you already know what I will say."   
  
"You're right! I guess you will follow your father's wishes and marry that girl. So, was everything you told me just a lie?"  
  
Duo winced at the harshness of his voice and he wondered why he had spoken *these words* of all words. He really sounded like a lovesick adult. On the other side, maybe he was one. Ryu jumped up and went to the braided scholar.  
  
"Do you really think like that of me? I really like you, although I'm not the one you truly love. I'm not your Wufei, I'm Ryu and if I would be able to cancel this wedding and to go with you, I would do it without hesitating. But you and I know it isn't possible!"  
  
Duo bit his lip and lowered his gaze. Ryu was right. He wasn't his Wufei and yes, he had known that it was just a good dream to spend the rest of his life with Ryu.  
  
"You're right and I'm sorry for my outburst. I hope you live a happy life with her! FAREWELL!" he sniffed before storming off.  
  
The Chinese just stared after him. After a few minutes he sank down on the bench, looking out of the window. He hadn't expected such an ending of his talk with Duo. Ryu knew he should be happy now. But why did his heart still hurt so much?  
  
Another knock at the door caught his attention.  
  
"Come in!" he said.  
  
The visitor opened the door and closed it after entering. Ryu didn't turn around, but he could tell by the rustling of the robes on the ground that it was his mother.  
  
"What's the matter with you, my son? You have changed since your return! Has something happened or has it something to do with Meiran's arrival? Don't you wish to marry anymore?" she asked, sitting down next to him.  
  
"You know that it is an arranged marriage!"  
  
"And? You don't love her, but someone else!" Sally spoke out his deepest thoughts.  
  
Ryu turned round to face her.  
  
"Am I so transparent? I don't know what to do. I'm so confused!" he asked.  
  
Sally smiled and then chuckled.  
  
"Only a blind one wouldn't see that you've fallen in love! But as I know you, you'd rather die than admit your feelings!"  
  
"What shall I do, mother?" Ryu asked again.  
  
The Chinese woman got up without answering and went towards the door. Shortly before she left the room, she turned once more.  
  
"Follow your heart! That's all I can say and don't worry about your father! He will understand!"   
  
With these words she left the room and a confused Ryu behind.  
  
*  
  
"I thank you for your hospitality! But I'm afraid it's time for us to leave! Farewell!" Heero said, bowing respectfully, while he said his farewells to Sally and Mr. Winner.  
  
Trowa and Duo were standing behind him next to their horses. After 2 weeks of staying they were finally leaving. Although he didn't want to leave, Duo had accepted Heero's offer to live with him and Trowa at the Nataku-Temple, at least for a while.  
  
"Oh, no, I have to thank you and I wish you a good journey!" Sally said her goodbyes, before turning and walking back into the house.  
  
Duo, Trowa and Heero mounted their horses and rode out of the city. The braided boy was glad in a certain way that he hadn't to stay longer here. It was only a pity that neither Ryu nor Quatre had come to say goodbye to them. But maybe it was better for Duo had no idea if he could stand being here any longer.   
  
The braided book scholar threw a last glance at the house and stopped short for a moment, because he could have sworn that he had seen Ryu standing at his window.  
  
Duo finally shook his head.  
  
//Forget it, Duo. He'll never be with you anymore!//   
  
*  
  
After a few hours they had left the city behind and were now in the middle of wasteland. During the whole ride, Duo had been unusually silent. He sighed.  
  
"Do you think that I still will find my Wufei at all? Because I really think of giving up! I can understand why you prefer the solitariness." He said, while they rode further.   
  
"I have other reasons to withdraw! But you...well, I'm sure you'll find him or someone other to love! Just don't lose hope! Besides, just look at me! Who would have thought that I would see my brother again after all those years?" Heero said, smiling slightly at Trowa, who rode beside him.  
  
Duo sighed again. It sounded so wise what Heero had said. But why couldn't he believe in these words  
  
"If you think so..." he finally whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
Unknown to them, two figures on a rock above them were watching them.  
  
"I don't know if I can do this, Quatre!" the taller one said.  
  
The blond boy sighed.  
  
"Ryu, I beg you. Just go to him! I mean, even father has given you his consent. And who would have thought that Meiran and I would get along that well?" he said, grinning slightly embarrassed.  
  
Ryu chuckled at this.  
  
"Well...one could say it was love at first sight. I'm still astonished that her parents agreed to this."  
  
"Yes, you're right! But for now...Go to him and find your own life to live!"  
  
The Chinese looked at his half-brother and then smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Quatre! I hope we'll see each other again one day!"  
  
"I'd like that! Goodbye and good luck!" Quatre said, embracing the Chinese.  
  
Ryu returned the gesture and then, after releasing the young blonde, set spurs to his horse.   
  
"GOODBYE, QUATRE!" he shouted to the farewell.  
  
The blond young man looked after the Chinese until he couldn't see him anymore.  
  
//Goodbye...Brother! I hope you'll find happiness with him! And who knows...I'm sure that we will see each other again!//   
  
~*~  
  
Duo wondered when Trowa and Heero suddenly stopped.  
  
"A rider is approaching!" the Japanese said quietly.  
  
The braided young man looked around and it was true. He could hear the sounds of a horse coming nearer. But he nearly fell off his own horse, when he recognized the rider. Moments later a breathless Ryu reached them.  
  
"R...Ryu! What are you doing here?" Duo stuttered, still not believing that his beloved Ryu was here with him.  
  
"It may sound corny, but if you still feel like it...do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?" the Chinese asked.  
  
Duo's eyes widened and he really needed a moment to process this new information. He couldn't believe it. Here was his Chinese angel and had asked him to be with him forever. It was like a dream had come true.  
  
Ryu waited for Duo's answer, but mistook his silence for a no, when he got none. The Chinese just wanted to leave when he was tackled and knocked off his by a very happy Duo. Smiling, he looked into Duo's sparkling eyes.  
  
"I guess that means yes." He chuckled.  
  
"Only if you're serious with this...!" Duo grinned.  
  
"Of course I am. I've never been more serious in my entire life!" Ryu said and gave Duo a kiss on the nose.  
  
"That's good, because I'll never let you go again!" Duo smirked before helping the Chinese to his feet.  
  
Trowa and Heero watched the whole scene with amusement.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you two lovebirds, but when you're ready with kissing, can we perhaps continue our journey?" Heero asked them.  
  
Duo and Ryu blushed and then mounted their horses again.  
  
Before they all finally left, they waved a last time to Quatre, before this one rode back to the city.  
  
"Okay, let's go!" Heero shouted and spurred his horse.  
  
The rest followed his example. They all rode back to the place where the adventure had started. Only this time Duo didn't need to continue his search, for he had finally found what he had been looking for...**  
  
"Owári!" Wufei ended his story and looked around for any reactions of his friends.  
  
These ones were quiet, except Quatre, who sniffed into a tissue, because he liked the sappy end.  
  
"Hey, that was a really great story, Wu-man!" Duo finally said.  
  
The others nodded.   
  
"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed! But now I just want to stretch my legs. Somehow my feet have fallen asleep! See you later!"  
  
The Chinese got up and disappeared into the wood. Duo looked after him for a while, sighing again and again. The rest of the Gundam Pilots exchanged meaningful glances. They all knew about Duo's crush on Wufei and that the Chinese had the same crush on Duo and that they never would admit their feelings to each other.  
  
"Ahem, Duo...Why don't you go after Wufei and tell him finally how you feel?" Quatre said.  
  
The braided boy's eyes suddenly bulged and he stared at the blond boy.  
  
"How...?"   
  
"It's obviously and we're not blind! If I were you I would go after!" Trowa replied.  
  
Duo considered the new information for a moment and then jumped up to follow Wufei into the wood.   
  
"Thanks! See you later!"   
  
*  
  
"Wufei, where are you?" Duo yelled.  
  
He was searching for Wufei for a while now, but couldn't find. Then he saw a glimpse of white in front of and saw Wufei standing in a clearing next to the temple. The Chinese looked up to the moonlit sky.  
  
"Ah, there you are!" Duo shouted.  
  
Wufei turned his face to him and smiled, which made Duo's heart jump.  
  
"Duo, you're finally here!"   
  
The braided boy blinked confused. The Chinese was behaving very strange all of a sudden.  
  
"Did you know that my story comes from this area? The people here have told it for centuries?" Wufei said.  
  
"No, I had no idea!"  
  
"Do you also know why I like this place so much?"  
  
Duo shook his head. What was going on here? Why the hell was Wufei acting so strangely?  
  
"I died here and also found my true love!" the Chinese whispered so that only Duo could hear him.  
  
The American's eyes widened. What did he mean with that? No, he couldn't... That was impossible.  
  
"Wufei, you..." he stammered.  
  
His eyes widened more when Wufei came close to him and began to caress his cheek.  
  
"Wufei..."  
  
"Yes, my love. I've been waiting centuries for this moment." the Chinese replied and kissed Duo's forehead.  
  
"So you're..."  
  
The Chinese nodded.  
  
"Yes, it was a story from our past. And I've searched so long for you and now I've finally found you! So I hope you don't mind if I do this..."   
  
With these words he kissed Duo and once the braided boy came over his initial shock, he began to kiss back. Reborn or not, he had also waited a long time to do this and now no one would stop him. Never.  
  
********************************************************************************   
  
Owári ********************************************************************************  
  
*holds up large, blinking sign* THE END. ENDE. OWÁRI. It's finally done. *does victory dance* I hope you liked this story and the surprise ending. Maybe we will see us again with another story. But only, if you behave nicely... *giggles madly* *waves before disappearing*  
  
Don't forget to review! Comments and criticism like usual to:  
  
Terrenis@web.de   
  
  
  
Ja ne!  
  
^-^ Terrenis-chan ^.^  
  
Archives: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=122641 or Mediaminer.org: http://www.mediaminer.org/user_info.php?id=61628, at Adultfanfiction.net and Yaoi Germany Fanfiction Archive 


End file.
